Le prix de la vie
by Ange du Fillenia
Summary: Tony ne pensait pas être ainsi rattrapé par son passé... malheureusement certaines choses sont immuables...  Harry souhaite une autre vie mais pour cela Voldemort doit disparaître...   Ange n'est qu'une élève de Poudlard enfin pas tout à fait... HP/NCIS
1. Retard et suspect

Je m'appelle Ange Smith enfin…. Pour tout dire, je préfère ne pas en parler.

Pour l'instant la seule chose qui me préoccupe, c'est comment je vais réussir à me sortir de là.

Le « Là » en question : les Bureaux du NCIS.

La raison de ma présence ici ?

Je suis en garde à vue.

Pourquoi ?

Manque de chance si je puis dire…

_*****__**1h avant :**__*****_

Les bureaux du NCIS étaient plongés dans un grand silence, le fait que l'Agent spécial Dinozzo ne soit pas là jouait un grand rôle là dedans. McGee avait arrêté de compter les cafés ingurgités par Gibbs au sixième . Et il n'était que 10h !

Ziva finissait de taper un rapport sur son ordinateur et l'agacement commençait lentement à la gagner.

La semaine avait été longue, rien de bien intéressant. Pas que quelqu'un ne souhaite la mort d'un marine, mais juste un peu d'action.

En redescendant du MTAC, Gibbs remarqua l'absence de son agent sénior et fronça les sourcils, il s'apprêtait à questionner les deux autres membres de l'équipe quand son téléphone sonna.

- Gibbs …. On arrive.

Il raccrocha ensuite son téléphone et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, Ziva et McGee sur ses traces.

- Patron ? fit McGee, hésitant

- Nous avons un double meurtre… et un suspect qui a été appréhendé par la police, dit Gibbs en montant dans sa voiture

- Où ça ? Questionna Ziva

- Dans une ruelle de Washington. Et il démarra à toute vitesse

- Et To…ny ? Bafouilla McGee, agrippé à son siège ?

- Il a intérêt d'avoir une très bonne raison pour être en retard.

Après un quinzaine de minutes en voiture, trajet de normalement quarante minutes soit dit en passant, notre équipe arriva à la scène de crime où grouillait déjà une dizaine de policiers. Ils passèrent sous la banderole tout en montrant leur plaque et se dirigèrent vers les deux corps étendus là.

Gibbs donna les ordres et tous trois commencèrent à travailler.

Après une bonne heure à fureter autour des cadavres la perplexité était à son paroxysme.

RIEN !

Il n'y avait rien. Pas de trace de coups, pas de blessure par balle, ni par arme blanche… Rien du tout à part une profonde terreur peinte sur le visage des deux marines.

L'arrivée de Ducky les sortit un peu de leur perplexité.

- Désolé du retard Jethro, Mr Palmer s'est encore trompé de route. Où est le jeune Anthony ?

- Il est en retard, très en retard ! Maugréa Gibbs

- Il doit avoir une bonne raison Jethro, ne soit pas trop dur avec lui lorsque tu le verras. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas interroger ce suspect dont les policiers ne savent pas quoi faire. Moi je vais m'occuper de ces Messieurs…

Gibbs acquiesça et partit chercher ses deux agents, puis se dirigea vers le camion de police.

L'inspecteur le conduisit jusqu'au suspect se trouvant derrière le camion, entouré de deux agents.

Dire que l'équipe du NCIS fut surprise était un euphémisme. La personne se trouvant devant eux, un suspect ? Mais la gosse était à peine majeure !

- C'est quoi ça ! Tonna Gibbs

- C'est moi qui suis arrivé sur les lieux le premier, monsieur. Dit un jeune officier en tremblotant. Les deux marines étaient morts et un homme et cette fille étaient debout à coté d'eux. Le gars souriait… un sourire diabolique, monsieur.

- Et où est-il cet homme ? Cracha Gibbs faisant se recroqueviller l'homme sur lui-même.

- Je… Je ne sais pas monsieur… il a réussi à s'enfuir…

- McGee ! Aboya l'agent à bout de nerfs. Emmenez cette jeune fille au NCIS, nous avons des questions à lui poser !

Gibbs observait la jeune fille assise dans la salle d'interrogatoire derrière la vitre tintée. Elle n'avait pas dis un mot, ni dans la voiture ni au NCIS et se contentait de restée là, assise. Il n'avait pas encore pris le temps de la détailler, et après tout ce n'était qu'un suspect, mais son comportement était si étrange…. Pas de stress, pas de peur, pas de choc, rien. Comme si la gamine avait l'habitude des morts, comme si se retrouver dans une salle de garde à vue n'était pas plus dérangeant que ça…

Ziva et McGee pénétrèrent dans la salle. Tout deux fixèrent la jeune fille, puis se tournèrent vers leur patron

- Gibbs… Commença Ziva. Cette gosse est bizarre…

- Je sais Ziva, je vais aller l'interroger. Si vous croisez Dinozzo, dites lui que je veux le voir immédiatement… Dit-il en claquant la porte.

Il pénétra ensuite dans la salle d'interrogatoire avec son dossier sous le bras. Il l'ouvrit et le posa tranquillement devant la jeune femme, l'observant ensuite sans ciller. .

Cette dernière posa son regard sur lui, puis le baissa sur les photos des deux marines et poussa un soupir.

Le Chef d'équipe ne comprenait pas. Cette gamine n'avait pas plus de 18 ans et pourtant rien, les photos ne lui faisaient rien.

- Bien, quel est votre nom ? demanda Gibbs au bout d'un moment.

- Vous savez, vous perdez votre temps avec moi agent Gibbs.

- je ne crois pas non, votre nom !

La jeune fille soupira

- Ange, Ange Smith.

- Bien que faisiez vous dans cette ruelle et qui était l'homme qui s'est enfui ? lui demanda Gibbs.

- Ecouter, cela ne mènera à rien, vous ne trouverez rien.

- Ce n'est pas à vous d'en juger ! Je veux des réponses !

Rétorqua l'ex-marine de son ton agressif faisant pleurer certaines personnes. La jeune fille le regarda et se contenta d'abord de sourire doucement.

- Vous pouvez faire votre air des mauvais jours, mais j'ai connu bien pire et cela ne m'impressionne pas le moins du monde.

Gibbs se releva lentement et sortit de la salle. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les bureaux, aboyant à un agent passant par là de surveiller le suspect. Il fut rapidement rejoint par ses deux agents qu'il envoya ensuite trouver des infos sur la jeune fille.

C'est a ce moment que choisit son agent senior pour arriver. Il s'apprêtait à lui remonter les bretelles, bon sang il était midi ! Cependant Tony était au téléphone et la conversation semblait mouvementée .

- Non John, c'est hors de question ! Je me fiche de tout ce que tu peux me dire, tu envoies un de tes agents si tu veux, mais tu ne m'utilises pas pour régler cette histoire… je me fiche de savoir qu'elle est anglaise et que personne de ton service ne se trouve actuellement aux Etats-Unis !

Le jeune homme s'assit à son bureau sans faire attention à ses coéquipiers, qui eux ne rataient pas une miette de l'échange.

Le "ding" de l'ascenseur indiqua l'arrivée de quelqu'un, qui n'était autre qu'Abby. Elle regarda l'équipe qui ne semblait d'ailleurs plus travailler et se tourna ensuite vers Tony afin d'écouter ce qui intriguait autant les autres.

Le jeune homme semblait d'ailleurs assez las de cette conversation

- Le fait que je ne sois plus sous tes ordres est un des faits qui semble souvent t'échapper en ce moment. Tu me demandes de faire la police de temps en temps, mais ça suffit, cela fait longtemps que j'ai tourné la page sur tout ça….. Non John, je n'irais pas l'interroger !

Abby sursauta. John ! Tony était toujours en contact avec lui ? Elle aurait du s'en douter. Tony était bien trop brillant pour couper tous les ponts avec tout ça, et elle était sûre que malgré son ton cassant, son ami allait accepter la demande de l'homme, bien que cette demande l'intrigue grandement.

- Bien, je capitule, mais arrange toi pour m'envoyer un de tes hommes. Tiens, tu n'a qu'à venir toi-même, j'ai une amie qui sera ravie de te voir.

Le jeune homme raccrocha, croisa ses bras sur son bureau et posa sa tête dessus en poussant un soupir. Il s'était encore fait avoir ! Déjà cette nuit il avait été patrouiller sur la demande de John et maintenant il lui demandait d'interroger quelqu'un se trouvant dans les locaux du NCIS. Il allait déjà se faire enguirlander par son patron, mais en plus il allait devoir trouver un truc pour interroger l'autre.

Tout à ses réflexions, il ne se rendit compte de la présence de Gibbs qu'au moment où il sentit une tape derrière la tête.

- Aïe !

- Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu a plus de 3h de retard !

-C'est-à-dire que… commença Tony. J'ai été retenu…

- Dinozzo !

- Patron, c'est personnel…

Gibbs scruta attentivement son agent, rien dans son attitude ne montrant qu'il pouvait mentir. Il décida d'abandonner pour cette fois. Il retourna à son bureau, laissant la place à Abby, qui enlaça l'agent senior. La curiosité plus forte que tout, elle se décida à le questionner.

- Que te voulait-il ?

- Comme d'habitude, un service.

- Tu devrais aller voir la directrice, car sinon tu risques d'avoir des problèmes.

- De toute façon, je vais me faire étriper à un moment ou un autre.

Dit-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers le bureau de la directrice sous le regard intrigué des autres et celui malicieux d'Abby.

Après tout, John lui avait demandé de s'occuper de l'interrogatoire. Décidément, son passé ne voulait pas le lâcher.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merci beaucoup à Wyny pour ses précieux conseils et d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;)<strong>_

_**En espérant que ça vous ai plu, **_

_**Byeeee **_

_**Ange du Fillénia 3**_


	2. Passé et Secrets

_Coucou, alors tout d'abors merci à **joker73**, **annadriya**, **titoudanai** et **Lehna** pour leurs rewiews qui m'ont fait super plaisir =)_

x

_x_

_Pour repondre aux questions :_

_**joker73** : Tes déductions sont pas mal, même si Abby n'est pas une cracmol =) pour ce qui est de Ange il va falloir attendre encore un ou deux chapitre pour le voir apparaître et savoir qui il est. Et oui les autres personnages de Harry Potter vont aussi être présent dans cette histoire bien que Le trio ne soit pas du tout celui du livre et ce ne sera peut être d'ailleurs pas un trio =)_

_x_

_x_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.<em>**

**_sauf Ange qui m'appartient, c'est une partie de moi, sortie de mon imagination, qui bouge à travers mes mots et vit grâce à vous._**

* * *

><p>X<p>

XxX

X

**Passé et Secrets**

X

XxX

X

Abby observait Tony monter au bureau de Jenny : plus la porte s'approchait plus ses pas se faisaient lents. La jeune femme trouvait cela assez comique. L'agent senior était toujours plein d'entrain d'habitude, cependant son côté sérieux qui ressortait souvent lorsqu'il était sur le terrain avait tendance à apparaître dès que John téléphonait.

- Abby ?

- Oui Gibbs ?

- Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe !

- Tony va s'occuper de ton suspect…

- Quoi ? crièrent les deux autres agents.

- Rahhh ! Désolé, mais je ne peux pas en parler… Gibbs ça ne sert à rien de me regarder comme ça ! Tant que Tony ne sera pas d'accord pour vous en parler je ne dirais rien !

La jeune femme se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la sortie : tout le monde allait avoir besoin d'un petit remontant, la discussion futur risquait d'être éprouvante.

De plus, il fallait avouer qu'elle fuyait, Gibbs était bien trop insistant lorsqu'il s'agissait de Tony, et résister à Gibbs en mode interrogatoire était souvent mission impossible… enfin elle restait extrêmement douée pour ruser et esquiver…

Tony arriva devant la porte et un sourire apparut sur son visage : trois minutes pour y arriver, il avait battu son record, mais bon il savait déjà à peu près ce qui l'attendait à l'intérieur.

Il souffla bruyamment et se résigna à toquer.

- Entrez !

- Jenny je…

- Je sais Tony, je sais… John m'a prévenue, j'allais justement descendre.

- Je… Le jeune homme hésitait à parler.

- Tony qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je ne veux pas l'interroger, j'ai définitivement tourné la page. Ma vie est ici maintenant, je n'ai plus rien à voir avec tout ça ! Nous pourrions attendre l'agent qu'il nous envoie.

- Non Tony…

La directrice posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son interlocuteur. Il lui faisait penser à un adolescent que l'on avait fait grandir trop vite.

Elle l'entraina à l'extérieur de son bureau et s'arrêta en haut de la balustrade, où elle observa les autres agents en train de travailler.

- Ecoute Tony. Tu peux essayer de te tromper toi-même, mais tu n'as pas tourné la page. C'est une partie de toi tout ça et tu pourras te voiler la face aussi longtemps que possible, mais ce n'est pas une chose qui changera.

- Mais…

- Tony… la femme se détourna de la scène se déroulant un étage plus bas afin de fixer le jeune homme droit dans les yeux. Si tu avais vraiment tourné la page, tu ne patrouillerais pas le soir, tu refuserais les demandes de John, tu aurais coupé tout lien avec Abigaïl, tu aurais arrêté d'acheter la Gazette ! Descendons, nous devons aller voir ce qu'ils ont réussi à récolter.

Tony n'ajouta rien et se contenta de suivre sa directrice. Arrivé en bas, il relava la tête et observa ses coéquipiers chercher des informations. A leur air contrarié, il pouvait aisément deviner que les découvertes n'étaient pas nombreuses et c'était plutôt compréhensible.

Les paroles de Jenny repassaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il fallait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas tort, il ne pouvait pas tirer définitivement un trait sur tout ça.

Le NCIS, ses collègues, tout ça lui plaisait, mais s'il était totalement honnête avec lui-même il lui manquait quelque chose. Inconsciemment sa main se porta à la poche intérieure de sa veste. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres : oui il fallait se rendre à l'évidence tout ça lui manquait.

Il sortit de sa rêverie lorsque Jenny interrogea Gibbs sur l'avancée de l'enquête.

- Qu'avez-vous découvert ?

- Et bien pas grand-chose, avoua Ziva. Nos deux marines se nomment Jack Davis et Tyler Brown. Plus de famille ni l'un ni l'autre. Ils ont été au lycée et à la fac ensembles et se sont engagés chez les Marines en même temps. Ils sont célibataires tout les deux, et n'avaient pas de problèmes majeurs. De plus, leur casier est blanc…

- On dit vierge Zee-vah.

- C'est la même chose Tony !

- Du coté de la jeune fille, vous avez quelque chose, coupa Jenny évitant ainsi une énième bataille.

- En faites…

McGee hésitait à continuer, mais voyant le regard agacé de Gibbs il reprit.

- Nous n'avons rien. Impossible de trouver quoi que ce soit…

- Bien… Jenny soupira. Les prochains évènements risquaient d'être mouvementés. Tony je veux que tu ailles l'interroger… où se trouve Abigail ?

- Je suis là madame la directrice !

- Bien, je veux que vous soyez présente dans la salle d'observation s'il vous plait.

- Aucun problème…

- Tout est réglé allons y maintenant. Jenny partit en direction de la salle d'interrogatoire lorsqu'une main l'interrompit. .

- Pourrais-tu m'expliquer se qu'il se passe ! Siffla Gibbs.

- Gibbs, je suis désolée, mais je suis encore ton supérieur et je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre.

La directrice du NCIS reprit sa route suivie de Tony et Abby qui discutaient à voix basse. Ziva et McGee observèrent leur patron, puis partir à la suite de leurs collègues.

L'ex-marine finit par les suivre, observant sa laborantine essayé d'apaiser son agent senior qui semblait assez stressé. Gibbs fronça les sourcils : Tony avait toujours été assez secret, mais il ne l'avait encore jamais vu ainsi. De plus depuis quelques temps, en plus d'arriver en retard, les cernes sous ses yeux montraient une fatigue immense. Il fallait également avouer qu'il était assez jaloux de ce John qui arrivait à faire faire ce qu'il voulait de Tony.

Il sortit de ses réflexions lorsqu'il arriva devant la salle d'interrogatoire. Seuls Tony et Abby se trouvaient encore dans le couloir, les autres étant déjà entrés dans la salle d'observation. Le chef d'équipe ne s'approcha pas, ne voulant pas interrompre les deux jeunes gens.

- Allez respire, personne ne va te manger Tony. Seule moi le pourrais, mais tu sais bien que je ne le ferais pas. Abby souriait, essayant de dérider un peu son ami.

- Merci Abs, tu me rassures énormément, mais je savais déjà que je n'étais pas à ton goût. Allez, va donc rejoindre nos amis mortels, je respire et j'y vais.

- **Ç**a va aller ? La jeune femme le regardait sérieusement. Tony, malgré sa grande assurance, restait toujours assez sensible.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, aller va !

La jeune femme se tourna et aperçut Gibbs. Elle passa devant lui pour rentrer dans la salle. De toute façon, Tony n'en démordrait pas, il avait promis à John de s'en occuper et elle savait qu'il respecterait sa parole.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, puis le plus âgé s'avança et tendit le dossier à Tony, qui le remercia du regard, sans pour autant regarder le contenu du dit dossier. Le silence s'éternisait lorsque Gibbs se décida à le briser.

- Je ne sais pas se qu'il se passe, mais j'espère avoir bientôt des explications.

- Je… écoute Gibbs on en reparlera après… Le jeune homme se refusait désormais à regarder son patron dans les yeux.

- Bien… quand tu seras prêt à rentrer là dedans, va y. Nous attendons de l'autre côté.

Gibbs tourna le dos à son agent et pénétra dans la salle d'observation, L'ambiance était assez tendu.

Ses deux agents regardaient à travers la vitre et il suivit leurs regards. Son agent n'avait toujours pas passé la porte, seule la jeune fille était présente. Malgré les 4 heures passées dans la salle, elle ne semblait pas inquiète. De nombreux marines et suspects étaient passés par cette pièce et leur état de stress était souvent palpable après une heure ou deux, mais elle, elle semblait sereine.

L'ex-marine ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vu une jeune fille comme elle.

Il secoua la tête, évitant de trop plonger dans ses pensées, puis regarda Jenny qui semblait assez inquiète. Pourtant, peu avant elle lui avait paru tout à fait sereine.

Son inquiétude semblait dirigée vers Abby, ce qui le décida à détourner la tête pour fixer la scientifique.

Les sourcils de Gibbs se levèrent d'étonnement : la jeune femme ressemblait a une statue, même sa respiration était imperceptible. La laborantine fixait elle aussi la suspecte à travers la vitre. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vue aussi stoïque, Abby étant d'un naturel assez exubérant.

Il se décida alors à s'approcher d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule, la sortant ainsi de sa torpeur et attirant par la même occasion l'attention des autres occupants de la salle.

- Abby ?

La jeune femme sursauta.

- Gibbs ! Ne me surprend pas comme ça.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ?

- J'ai… Elle hésita. J'ai juste été choquée par quelque chose, ne t'inquiète pas…

Gibbs n'ajouta rien, mais son air sceptique parlait pour lui. Ces cachotteries commençaient à venir a bout de sa patience qui était déjà très mince ! De plus, le fait que Jenny et Abby semblaient savoir des choses que lui ignorait était plus qu'énervant.

Son monologue interne fut coupé par la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire s'ouvrant sur son agent sénior.

Il put voir du coin de l'œil Abby se crisper, et ses autres collègues se tourner vers la vitre.

Mais bien plus que de voir sa laborantine préférée se transformer en statue de marbre, ce fut la réaction de Tony qui le surprit le plus.

Ce dernier, après avoir repris ses esprits et s'être grandement secoué prit un air déterminé et avança dans la salle. Mais au moment où il croisa le regard de la jeune fille, tous purent le voir pâlirent considérablement.

Le jeune homme resta figé, la main sur la poignée. Il maudit mentalement John sur les 36 prochaines générations !

Décidément la destinée était bien cruelle…

XxX

xXx

XxX

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ce chapitre n'est pas très long mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira, J'ai mis un peu de temps a le poster et j'en suis désolée, j'essayerais de poster le suivant bien plus vite =D<em>**

**_Si vous avez des questions sur ma fic, même des propositions concernant son déroulement n'hésitez pas une histoire n'est pas grand chose sans les lecteurs !_**

**_Merci encore une fois à Wyny, pour son aide à la correction de ce chapitre._**

**_A bientôt =3_**

**_Ange du Fillénia_**


	3. Interrogatoire et Aurors

_Coucou, je sais je suis très tèèèèèèèèès en retard =S Désoulé ne me tuez pas ! _

_Merci pour vos reviews merci **joker73, Maximilien, EveJHoang et MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES **_

x

_x_

_Pour repondre aux questions :_

__**joker73 : **Tu te rapproche au sujet d'Abby, c'est même là dedans. Par contre non Jenny n'est pas une sorcière =). Pour ce qui est de Ange, c'est une longue histoire. __

___**Maximilien : **__Non Tony et Harry ne sont pas les même personne =3_

__**EveJHoang : **Alors désolé d'avoir coupé mais il fallait bien que le fasse quelque part xD. Au sujet de ange, pour le moment c'est un S.E.C.R.E.T , patience 3 __

___**MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES : **Voilà la suite =D___

x

_x_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.<em>**

**_sauf Ange qui m'appartient, c'est une partie de moi, sortie de mon imagination, qui bouge à travers mes mots et vit grâce à vous._**

* * *

><p>X<p>

XxX

X

**Interrogatoire et Aurors**

X

XxX

X

La tension dans la salle d'interrogatoire était palpable, le suspect et l'agent s'observaient.

De l'autre coté de la vitre le silence régnait, tous fixaient Tony dont les réactions étaient de plus en plus inquiétantes.

Abby ce sentait de plus en plus stressée, comment expliquer à votre patron que le monde était aussi peuplé de sorciers et autres créatures magiques… Bonne question, mais en plus elle devait en plus de devoir surveiller ses collègues, elle devait aussi surveiller Tony. Le replonger dans le monde magique était une bonne idée mais que ce soit avec cette personne beaucoup moins bien !

Ziva ne comprenait pas, Tony aurait déjà du commencé l'interrogatoire ! Au lieu de regarder cette fille dans le bleu des yeux !

Gibbs s'impatientait, de plus son agent senior de l'autre coté de la vitre était blanc comme neige et semblait vouloir rivaliser avec les meilleures statues de pierre. Au moment où il se décidait à intervenir son agent reprit pied sur terre.

Le jeune homme s'assit sur la chaise face a la jeune femme mais première chose inhabituelle il garda le dossier des victimes bien fermer sur la table, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils des 3 membres de son équipes, seul Abby et Jenny avait un semblant de réponses à ses actes.

Ensuite il tendit la main bien devant lui.

- Bien, pourrais-tu me donner ta baguette s'il te plait. Je me doute que les policiers qui t'ont arrêté ne l'on pas trouvée et je ne pense pas que mes collègues t'aient fouillé…

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que je l'ai sur moi ?

- Pas grand-chose, mais peu d'entre nous nous séparons de notre baguette, maintenant donne la moi.

Tony savait que même si tout ça se réglait assez facilement, avec ses amis ce serait bien plus difficile.

Enfin… ce n'était pas facile, d'être face a elle en posant des questions, sans ajouter trop de chose afin de ne pas la braquer et afin que Gibbs ne débarque pas en demandant des explications.

Il espérait que Jenny et Abby pourrait stopper ses coéquipiers en cas d'explosion.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il entendit à peine son interlocutrice soupirer, mais ce fut suffisant pour le faire émerger. Il la vit se baisser et soulever le bas de son pantalon afin de récupérer un morceau de bois d'environ 25cm et le lui déposer dans la main qu'il tendait toujours vers elle.

Le jeune homme pouvait très bien imaginer la mine sceptique de ses amis, le petit sourire en coin d'Abby et la mine contrariée de Jenny contre les policiers incompétents.

- Bien donc si tu as pu faire le coup du « je ne dirais rien et j'ai connu pire que vous » à Gibbs, avec moi ça ne marche pas, lui il ne sait rien sur toute cette histoire mais moi si. De plus si ce n'est pas à moi que tu réponds, tu devras répondre aux Aurors. Donc je t'écoute. Nom, Prénom et âge.

- Ange Smith, 16 ans

Tony observait Ange, elle semblait prête à répondre sérieusement à ses questions, pourtant il savait que ce n'était pas son vrai nom de famille tout comme elle savait qu'il savait.

Il préféra ne rien dire après tout si même à l'école elle était inscrite sous ce nom il ne pouvait rien faire.

- Lieu de résidence et tuteur légal vu que tu es mineure.

- J'habite en Angleterre, lieu incartable. Et je n'ai pas de tuteur, je suis émancipée. Et j'anticipe nan je ne veux prévenir personne de ma présence ici en Amérique !

- Tu sais « lieu incartable » sur un dossier ce n'est pas très crédible !

- Merci de me le dire Tony, mais je ne crois pas que « je ne peux rien te dire car le lieu est sous gardien du secret » soit beaucoup mieux !

Un soupire échappa à l'agent, pour la discrétion c'était fini, de plus le fait que la jeune femme le connaisse était très clair pour les observateurs derrière la vitre car il n'avait pas donné son prénom lors de son entrée dans la salle. De plus la baguette et les « lieu incartable » et « gardien du secret » avaient du faire tiquer les 3 ignorants.

- Bien bien passons… Alors, que faisais-tu dans cette ruelle avec nos deux victimes ?

- Mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, enfin surtout tes deux marines, moi j'étais en quelque sorte poursuivie…

- Par l'homme qui a tué Jack Davis et Tyler Brown ?

- Ouais… et oui je sais de qui il s'agit… Mais je ne dirais rien…

Le regard de la jeune fille disait clairement que la discussion était terminée, et Tony n'insista pas. Il était maintenant sur que les meurtres avaient été commis par un sorcier et lui en tant qu'agent du NCIS ne pouvait rien faire. Il se leva donc et se dirigea vers la sortie, une fois la porte ouverte il se retourna.

- Un Auror du ministère anglais va venir te chercher, en attendant tu dois rester dans cette pièce, je vais cependant m'arranger pour t'amener à manger et à boire.

Sans attendre une réponse il quitta la pièce sachant que cinq personnes le suivaient désormais. Arrivé au niveau des bureaux, il s'écroula sur sa chaise.

Après quelques minutes de silence, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, il se redressa et rencontra le regard inquiet de Jenny.

- Tony, tout va bien ? Peut-être n'aurais-je pas du t'envoyer l'interroger… que ce passe t-il ?

- En réalité je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il ce passe… Par Morgane ! Je ne pensais vraiment pas la voir ici !

L'explosion arriva plus tôt que ne l'avait prévu Tony, Gibbs en l'entendant jurer sur Morgane sentit sa dernière once de self control céder, Mais que ce passait-il !

- Dinozzo, explications… Tout de suite !

L'agent senior soupira pour la énième fois aujourd'hui puis se tourna vers Abby, scrutant son regard pour y chercher des réponses. Après avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait il se redressa et attrapa la télé commande, il appuya sur un des boutons et tous se tournèrent vers l'écran ou l'on pouvait voir la salle d'interrogatoire.

- Comme vous l'avez entendu, il s'agit d'Ange Smith, 16 ans, de nationalité anglaise, comment elle est arrivée ici… surement par cheminette ou par transplanage.

Devant la mine effarés de Ziva et McGee et celle complètement fermé de Gibbs il préféra continuer rapidement avant de gagner un allé simple pour l'hôpital psychiatrique. Remarque la suite risquait plutôt d'aggraver son cas …

- Oui vous avez bien entendu « cheminette » et « transplanage ». Et je vous arrête tout de suite nan je ne suis pas fou ! Cependant la suite je ne peux pas personnellement vous la révéler, mais je suis sur que la directrice va se faire un plaisir de vous le dire vu qu'elle-même sait de quoi je parle.

Un sourire hypocrite étirait les lèvres de l'agent, après tout il ne mentait pas ayant quitté le monde magique il était tenu au secret, tandis que la directrice étant haute placée avait l'autorisation de révéler des choses en cas de besoin. Et puis il ne serait pas le seul à devoir parler.

- Merci Tony ! Bien comment vous expliquer ça… Cette jeune fille n'appartient pas à notre monde, elle fait partie du monde magique, c'est une sorcière.

La directrice tout en disant sa phrase s'appliquait à maudire Tony dans sa tête, vu les mines plus que perplexes de ses interlocuteurs elle sentait qu'il allait lui falloir beaucoup de patience.

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, j'ai encore toute ma tête !

- Vous devriez la croire, vous savez le monde Magique existe bel et bien !

La directrice et les quatre agents se retournèrent vivement, devant eux se tenait un homme la quarantaine, bien battit et mesurant dans les 1m90. Ses cheveux et ses yeux noir lui donnait un air dur ce qu'atténuait son sourire enjoué.

- Tony mon garçon je suis heureux de te voir !

Le jeune homme d'abord abasourdit par cette apparition soudaine se leva précipitamment pour étreindre l'homme.

- John ! Mais que fais-tu ici ?

- Et bien tu m'as demandé de t'envoyer quelqu'un pour venir chercher ton suspect et je me suis dis que venir moi-même serai une bonne idée. Donc me voilà.

- Chef, bien que vos retrouvaille avec cet homme soit très émouvante, nous devons ramener le suspect en Angleterre !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'entrée ou se tenait un autre homme, environ 25 ans, les cheveux blond les yeux marrons. Il n'était pas très grand mais assez musclé et regardait son patron et l'agent du NCIS avec désapprobation.

- Nous avons le temps William, cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Tony. Et puis notre suspect ne va pas s'envoler.

- je n'en suis pas si sur, et s'il a toujours sa baguette ?

L'expression de dégout peinte sur le visage du dénommé William commençait à agacer Tony, qui sentait monter en lui l'envie de balancer son poing dans la tête de l'homme. Sérieusement ce mec était plus qu'insupportable, il débarquait et prenait son air supérieur « Je vaux bien plus que vous, vous n'êtes qu'un amateur » !

Il voulait jouer au plus fort, il allait être déçu.

- John tu l'as trouvé ou ton bleu là ? Je pensais l'académie des Aurors plus sélective. Je serais toi je ferais un peu de nettoyage dans ton service.

- Tony !

La protestation de l'auror n'était pas des plus convaincantes, il admettait que William était pour le moins agaçant mais c'était néanmoins un auror acceptable. Enfin… cela dépendait à qui on le comparait…

Le jeune auror, quand a lui n'ayant pas apprécié la remarque s'appliquait à essayer de tuer le brun du regard. Non mais oh ! Ou se croyait cet agent de seconde zone !

- Je vous prierais de ne pas m'insulter, il serait dommage que vous receviez un sort égaré…

Les coéquipiers de L'italien regardaient l'échange avec appréhension, Tony bien que toujours souriant et joyeux, pouvait devenir impressionnant lorsqu'il s'énervait. Mais pour le moment le jeune homme semblait plus amuser qu'inquiété par les menaces à peine voilée du blond.

Et les 3 agents étaient toujours un peu désorienté par tout ça, après tout il y avait de quoi l'être !

Un suspect arrêté et pouf ! Bienvenue dans le monde des sorciers !

C'était un peu gros comme histoire, mais leur directrice avait également approuvé. De plus Abby avait disparu à peine tout le monde sortie de la salle d'interrogatoire donc n'était pas présente pour détendre l'atmosphère avec son exubérance habituelle sur tout se qui se rapporte aux surnaturel.

Ils en étaient donc réduits à essayer de suivre les fait du mieux possible car Tony semblait vouloir enfoncer un peu plus son adversaire.

- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous auror superboy ?

- Mon nom est William ! Et je suis auror depuis maintenant trois ans !

- C'est bien jeune padawan ! Mais désolé tu n'es encore qu'un bleu !

- Je ne vous permets pas ! Vous n'êtes qu'un sorcier qui c'est exilé et qui est devenu flic en désespoir de cause ! Vous ne valez rien ! Et ça ne sert a rien de faire le mec sur de lui et qui connaît tout, de nous deux c'est moi qui arrêtes des sorciers et des créatures noirs !

L'auror, rouge de colère serrait les poings, le gars en face de lui avec son air moqueur lui donnait des envies de meurtre, il pensait que sa dernière phrase lui ferait disparaître son petit sourire, mais nan il continuer à arborer le même visage narquois. Par contre, les copains de l'agent ne semblaient par ravi ravi de ses dernières paroles.

John décida d'intervenir avant qu'un meurtre n'est lieu. Après tout cela amenait beaucoup trop de paperasse à faire.

- William calme toi !

- Mais…

- C'est un ordre ! Quand a toi Tony pourrais tu s'il te plait ne pas martyriser mon auror comme tu le faisais lorsque tu étais sous mes ordres ce qui nous évitera des accidents…

- John c'est pas ma faute si il n'a aucun self control ! Il faut bien qu'il s'habitue c'est encore un bébé auror !

- Tony s'il te plait toi-même tu n'as jamais aimé quand Mark et Andrew t'appelais bébé auror alors ne le reproduit pas.

- Nia nia nia

- Allez ne boude pas mon garçon, après tout entrer chez les Aurors à 19 ans est rare, il fallait bien trouver quelque chose pour t'embêter. Maintenant ne traumatise pas mes hommes et dis moi au se trouve l'amie qui serait heureuse de me voir si je venais…

- Elle a mysterieuseusement disparue pour le mom…

- Joooooooooooooooohn !

Une forme non identifiée entra dans le champ de vision du chef des aurors qui se retrouva prit dans une étreinte à briser les os. Après quelques temps dans cette position, Abby le relâcha et plongea son regard dans le sien.

A ce moment John était sur d'une chose, Tony et Abby lui avaient énormément manqué !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voili voilou, chapitre fini j'espère qu'il vous a plu. <strong>_

_**N'hésitez pas a me donner votre opinion =) **_

_**A plouch 3 **_

_**Ange du Fillenia**___


	4. Un passé dans un monde magique

_Oyé Oyé, Le chapitre 4 est maintenant en ligne, j'espère qu'il vous plaira =3_

_Merci une nouvelle fois pour vos rewiews. _

x

_x_

_Pour vous répondre, Je sais qu'il manque beaucoup d'informations mais ou serait l'amusement si je vous donnais tout, j'aime le suspense xD _

_Harry n'apparaît pas dans ce chapitre mais il ne serait tarder avant de le voir bientôt apparaître mais attendez vous a quelques surprises quand même. _

x

_x_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.<em>**

**_sauf Ange qui m'appartient, c'est une partie de moi, sortie de mon imagination, qui bouge à travers mes mots et vit grâce à vous._**

**_John Maxwell et William m'appartiennent aussi mais c'est moins important que Ange X3_**

* * *

><p>X<p>

XxX

X

**_Un passé dans un monde magique_**

X

XxX

X

Quelqu'un un jour à dit : « La patience est mère de toutes les vertus »

Mais pour le moment cette citation était très loin de plaire à Gibbs, l'ex Marine venait d'atteindre le point de saturation. Il lui fallait des réponses,

Maintenant !

- Excusez moi d'interrompre ce charmant spectacle mais si vous pouviez vous expliquez immédiatement cela nous arrangerait !

Non il n'était pas de mauvaise humeur !

Jenny semblait être au courant de l'histoire et l'avait tenu à l' écart.

Son agent senior lui cachait des choses, comme sa laborantine d'ailleurs.

Il avait également l'impression que ces deux là se connaissaient depuis bien plus longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient laissé paraitre durant leur collaboration au NCIS.

Abby était arrivée six mois avant Tony et lors de leur première rencontre aucun n'avaient montré le moindre signe qu'ils se connaissaient.

Bien qu'il puisse relativement bien accepter le fait que les sorciers existent, après tout bien trop de monde dans cette pièce l'affirmait, il était borné mais pas au point de croire a une blague.

Le problème est qu'il se sentait trahi, tout comme Ziva et McGee.

Aucuns des trois n'avaient jugé utile de les mettre au courant de quoi que ce soit.

Trahi.

Trahie, elle se sentait trahie, Tony, son coéquipier lui avait a nouveau menti, durant l'enquête sur la Grenouille, le sentiment de trahison avait était atténuer par l'inquiétude due à la fausse mort de Tony.

Mais là, c'était tout un pan de sa vie qu'il leur avait caché ! Une partie de lui.

Et Abby, son amie, elle aussi l'avait trahie…

Trahi, Tout comme ses deux collègues un sentiment de trahison le clouait sur place.

Abby lui avait menti, elle et Tony se connaissait surement depuis des années, qui était- elle réellement ? Et Tony, lui aussi lui avait mentit….

Gibbs continua à fixer son agent senior et sa laborantine, leur faisant comprendre que le temps des secrets était terminé.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent puis d'un même mouvement se tournèrent vers John cherchant son accord dans ses yeux. Ayant trouvé une réponse, Ils reportèrent leur attention vers les agents du NCIS. Ils rencontrèrent trois regards ou perçait la curiosité, mais aussi la trahison.

Tony passa une main dans ses cheveux, bien quand il faut y aller…

- désolé… donc ce que nous vous avons raconté sur le monde magique est vrai. Lors de mon 11ème anniversaire, j'ai reçu une lettre d'admission pour le collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie. J'y ai fait la connaissance de nombreuses personnes dont Abby…

Il hésita à continuer, devait-il aborder le sujet Abby ou pas ? Il décida d'attendre, de plus la présence du jeune auror blond n'était pas pour le rassurer. L'homme serait tout à fait capable d'arrêter la jeune femme dans la seconde pour un séjour à durée indéterminée pour Azkaban. Autant éviter les sujets glissant.

- Bref nous y avons passé sept ans et là bas j'ai appris énormément de chose sur la magie.

- Tony, s'exclama Abby ! Tu as oublié de préciser ta maison !

- Sa maison ? Demanda Ziva sceptique.

- Oh… et bien Poudlard est divisé en quatre maisons, Griffondor, Serpentard, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle et chaque élève est reparti lors de sa première année dans l'un d'entre elles. Pour ma part, je fus envoyé à Griffondor et Abs à Serdaigle. A ma sortie de Poudlard, je suis directement entré à l'école des Aurors grâce à mon niveau assez élevé en Défense contre les forces du mal et en Duel.

- Mon garçon tu es toujours aussi modeste, rigola John. Dois je te rappelé que si tu as réussi a entré chez les aurors aussi tôt, c'est à cause de ton niveau plus qu'exceptionnel !

- Bref nous ne somme pas la pour parler de mon niveau pour en revenir à ce que je disais, si j'ai voulu entrer chez les aurors c'est a cause des répercutions qu'avait eu la montée en puissance d'un mage noir nommé Voldemort…

Du coin de l'œil l'italien vit William frissonner violemment à la mention du nom maudit. Finalement l'auror n'était pas si courageux… John avait quand a lui légèrement tiqué mais la peur de Voldemort était beaucoup moins présente chez lui.

Il vit Abby se raidir, mais après tout ce que la jeune femme avait vécu c'était compréhensible. Lui-même avait mit du temps avant de pouvoir prononcé son nom sans trembler…

Le jeune homme secoua la tête afin de remettre ses idées en ordre et d'éviter de sombrer dans ses mauvais souvenirs.

- Bref a 19 ans, j'ai réussi ce que beaucoup rêvait de faire, j'ai rejoins les aurors après seulement 2 ans de formation à la place des quatre ou cinq années habituelles. Des aurors confirmés m'ont prit sous leur ailes, je suis devenu le bébé du service. Après un an à peine j'avais déjà une grande réputation, mais je n'étais qu'un gosse…

Voldemort avait été tué lorsque j'avais 12 ans, mais même a mon entrée chez les aurors son ombre continuait à planer sur l'Angleterre et certains de ses fidèles continuait encore parfois à détruire des villages et tuer des innocents. Et lors de ma deuxième année en tant qu'auror, ils ont tué l'un des personnes les plus importantes à mon cœur. Et j'ai craqué, je ne me rappelle pas vraiment comment j'ai atterri devant Abby, mais nous avons discuté toute la nuit ensemble et au petit matin nous avions quitté l'Angleterre. Un mois après notre arrivée en Amérique, Le NCIS proposait un job à abs et six mois plus tard à mon tour j'intégrais l'équipe. Voila comment à 28 ans je me retrouve ici…

Le silence était tombé sur tout le monde, personne n'osait le briser.

Tout ce qui touchait au monde sorcier restait encore assez flou pour les 3 agents du NCIS, mais il était impossible de comprendre en une seule explication. Cependant ils savaient également que de nombreux secrets planaient encore autour des leurs deux amis. Tony était malgré tout resté assez vague sur son passé et Il n'avait rien apprit sur Abby.

Mais aucun d'eux ne voulaient les pousser à parler plus, cela ne ferait que les braquer.

Tony ne voulait plus continuer à discuter, se replonger dans le monde magique était déjà assez difficile, en révéler un peu plus était bien trop dur pour le moment. Et il savait également qu'Abby ne voulait pas trop se replonger dans ses souvenirs non plus.

Tout d'un coup, la raison de la présence de John lui revint en mémoire.

- John je crois qu'il est temps d'aller chercher ton suspect tu ne crois pas ?

L'homme émergea de ses pensées et souri a son interlocuteur.

- Oui tu as raison Tony, il serait temps d'aller la chercher.

- McGee, intervint Gibbs. Allez chercher notre suspect.

McGee acquiesça de la tête et partit en direction de la salle d'interrogatoire. Pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard accompagné de l'adolescente qui souriait doucement. Elle n'attendit pas que quelqu'un prenne la parole.

- Je commençais à penser que vous m'aviez oublié, mais vu que vous êtes là capitaine Maxwell je comprends mieux.

L'auror amusé se contenta tout d'abord de détailler la jeune fille. Pas plus d'1m65, ses cheveux tirants entre le roux et le rose relevé en chignon et ses yeux bleu violet lui donnait un air à la fois sérieux et doux. Ses très fins et sa peau presque blanche lui donnant également une impression de vulnérabilité.

Comment était-elle arrivée au Etats-Unis ?

- Ange que fais-tu là ?

- Du tourisme voyons !

- Bien sur, c'est pourquoi tu te retrouve dans une salle d'interrogatoire.

- Oh ça ce n'ai qu'un léger détail.

- Evidemment ! Maintenant je dois te ramener en Angleterre, pour t'interroger et te ramener chez toi.

- Demande à Tony de te donner le résumé de son interrogatoire, cela te facilitera les choses car je n'ai pas l'intention de t'en dire plus qu'à lui.

- Miss, si j'étais vous je ferais attention à mes paroles, s'exclama William.

- Suffit William je peux encore me défendre moi-même.

Le jeune Homme sous la remontrance de son patron se renfrogna, depuis leur arrivé personne ne faisait attention a lui et cet agent du NCIS l'avait humilié devant son chez. C'est pourquoi son humeur était des plus maussade.

De son coté, le chef des aurors était des plus perplexe, le fait qu'il soit possible que son suspect soit ange ne l'avait pas du tout effleuré. Il avait rencontré la jeune fille lors d'un de ses passages à Poudlard et avait un peu discuté avec elle mais rien de plus. Cependant les réactions d'Abby et Tony lui paraissaient étranges, tout deux c'était raidi a l'arrivé de la sorcière comme attendant une sentence destiné à les achever.

Malheureusement il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'y intéresser.

- Bien c'était un plaisir de vous revoir tout les deux, et j'ai également été ravis de vous rencontre tous les quatre mais nous devons retourner en Angleterre je dois ramener cette jeune demoiselle à Londres, Après tout, la rentrée est dans trois jours à peine, il serait dommage pour miss Smith de la rater.

- Si ce n'ai que cela qui vous inquiète capitaine nous pouvons rester ici, je n'ai pas une très grande envie de rentrer a Poudlard.

- Désolé Ange mais nous devons y aller.

Tony était partagé, d'un côté le fait qu'Ange parte le rassurait, mais d'un autre coté cela l'inquiétait. De plus le fait que John s'en aille le gênait, l'homme lui avait manqué.

Cependant il se résout à les laisser partir. Il étreignit le chef des aurors, ignora le blond puis planta son regard dans celui de la jolie adolescente mais très vite il détourna le regard, se faisant violence pour ne pas l'étreindre fortement.

Les trois sorciers après avoir salué tout le monde commencèrent à partir, arrivé près de l'ascenseur John sembla se rappeler d'une chose et se retourna pour tendre une enveloppe à Tony.

- De la part de Dumbledore, j'ignore comment il a sut que je venais te voir, mais il l'a sut. A bientôt j'espère.

Finalement tout trois disparurent dans l'ascenseur.

Le jeune homme ouvrit précipitamment la missive, dire qu'il était surpris de son contenu était un euphémisme.

Choqué, il ne fit pas attention à Abby qui se pencha par-dessus son épaule afin de pouvoir lire, vite imité par Gibbs, Jenny, Ziva et McGee.

X

_Mon cher Anthony,_

_J'ai été plus que surpris d'apprendre ta présence en Amérique._

_Cela fait maintenant plus de 8 ans que je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de toi._

_J'ai pris la liberté de t'écrire afin de te proposer un poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal._

_John Maxwell t'aime énormément et souhaite te voir heureux c'est pourquoi je me doute qu'il ne t'as pas prévenu du retour de Lord Voldemort depuis maintenant deux ans._

_Tu es l'un des plus jeunes aurors de notre temps et c'est pourquoi je te demande ton aide._

_Je sais que tu as quitté notre monde mais il est de mon devoir de recruter toute personne à même de nous aider._

_De plus le jeune Harry à besoin des meilleurs professeurs qu'il soit afin de s'entrainer, et je ne doute pas que tu sois l'une des personnes qui pourra l'aider._

_J'attends ta réponse au plus tôt mon jeune ami._

_Avec toute mon amitié_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_X_

-Et bien, s'exclama Abby. Le vieux est un rapide ! John te demandait a peine de l'aide que Dumby était déjà au courant !

-Abs, Dumbledore sais toujours énormément de chose.

- S'il n'utilisait pas des manières si peu orthodoxes pour faire le « plus grand bien » je ne critiquerais pas. Il a tendance à oublier que nous somme tous humain !

- Oui surtout toi ma belle ! Aïe Abs ne me frappe pas !

- Dans ce cas ne te moque pas de moi sinon je te fais ravaler ton sourire !

- Loin de moi l'envie de cous interrompre mais que signifie cette lettre, ralla Gibbs.

Un silence pesant s'installa, décidément ce n'était vraiment pas un bon jour. Tony se doutait qu'un demande d'emploie de plus en Angleterre n'était vraiment pas du gout de son boss. Mais il savait aussi dès que le prénom d'Harry avait été prononcé qu'il ne pourrait pas refuser la demande du vieux mage et Dumbledore le savait. Mais le départ n'allait certainement pas se passer en douceur… surtout qu'Abby risquait fort de partir avec lui.

Non décidément ce n'était pas une bonne journée…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oui je sais ce n'ai pas très long, mais j'espère que cela vous a plu. <strong>_

_**N'oubliez pas les rewiews, votre opinion m'aidera à avancer dans mon histoire ;) **_

_**bye bye ^w^**_

_**x**_

_**Ange du Fillénia **_


	5. Bienvenue dans ton monde

_Alooooors, Nan nan nan on ne me tue pas pour mon retard, je sais j'ai été longue mais c'est pas ma faute... oui bon peut-être un peu..._

_Pardooooon, je posterais plus vite la prochaine fois =3 Promiiiiiiiiis_

_x_

_x_

_Merci pour vos rewiews ! Voisi les reponses =) _

____**MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES : **Merkiii, en espérant que la suite te plaise____

_____**EveJHoang : **Ry', va subir pas mal de trucs, mais patience... Pour ce qui est de ses lien avec Tony il va aussi falloir patienter un peu ^.^_____

_**Maximilien : **Bonne lecture pour la suite =)_

_**styvane :** en espérant que le mix te plaise, mais comme pour EveJHoang, patience =)_

_**nesumi10 :** voilà la suite _

_**Roussotte :** Ma belle voilà mon new chapter, à toi de voyager dans l'imaginaire 3_

_**Yzeute :** Tu avais raison pour les vacs, et avec la reprise je viens seulement d'avoir le temps de finir ce chapitre._

**_virginie evans : _**_Bienvenue en Angleterre ;)_

**_Ezhra-June : _**_Merci, et bonne lecture _

_**sasunarudu59 :** Thank you ! alors par rapport à ta question, c'est un mentor/élève, je ne me vois pas vraiment caser Tony et Harry ensemble =3 _

_**fan-de-carlisle-cullen :** j'espère que tu aimera ce chapitre =D_

x

_x_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.<em>**

**_sauf Ange qui m'appartient, c'est une partie de moi, sortie de mon imagination, qui bouge à travers mes mots et vit grâce à vous._**

* * *

><p>X<p>

XxX

X

**Bienvenue dans ton monde**

X

XxX

X

Le dimanche 1 septembre, Tony éteignit le moteur de sa voiture non loin de Pré-au-lard, le vol en avion jusqu'en Angleterre puis le trajet en voiture jusqu'en Ecosse venaient de l'achever. Et pour ajouter un peu plus à son supplice, l'ambiance n'était pas à la joie pour son départ.

L'équipe n'avait pas franchement apprécié d'apprendre qu'il leur avait mentit sur beaucoup de choses.

Quitter le NCIS, pour réintégrer le monde sorcier était un gros sacrifice pour lui, mais jamais il ne l'aurait avoué devant ses collègues. Tous sauf Abby, connaissaient le Tony Gamin et irresponsable bien que dévoué à son travail. De plus, ils ne connaissaient que ce que John leur avait raconté sur le lui du monde sorcier, le vrai lui restait encore bien enfoui au fond de lui…

La froideur des adieux restait ancrée dans son esprit, Ses coéquipiers étaient restés plus que distant. Abby lui avait promis de le rejoindre, il avait cependant refusé son offre, le danger pour elle était énorme, autant que pour lui et bien d'autre encore, mais la perdre lui serait fatal.

Il savait que sa demande était égoïste, Mais perdre la laborantine serait égale à perdre une partie de lui, elle était sa sœur de cœur, les épreuves qu'ils avaient vécues les avaient liées à jamais.

C'est pourquoi il se retrouvait dans le village sorcier le plus proche de Poudlard seul… bien sur cela aurait été plus rapide par cheminette, ou en transplanant, mais il avait eu besoin de préparation mentale pour affronter les sorciers.

Il sortit de la voiture et traversa le village encore endormi, après tout 7h du matin venait seulement de sonner.

Une fois avoir passé le village encore endormi, il commença à remonter l'allée le conduisant vers l'école de sorcellerie.

Après 100 mètres il pila net, Poudlard avait toujours le même effet sur lui. Le château dominait le paysage de sa haute stature, ses murs pulsants de magie, une légère brume englobait le monument dans une douce étreinte protectrice. Une douce vague de magie traversa son corps… Il était chez lui…

Comment avait il fait pour vivre sans magie aussi longtemps ? Une délicate brise envoyait virevolter les feuilles mortes dans un tourbillon enchanté. En contre bas, enveloppé dans la fine brume matinale la maisonnette du garde chasse se faisait des plus discrète.

Tony accéléra le pas, il ne devait pas rester des heures à admirer le paysage féérique de l'école. Il passa donc les grandes portes de Poudlard et prit naturellement la direction du bureau de Dumbledore.

Arrivé devant la gargouille, il eu la bonne surprise de trouver le passage ouvert.

Malgré les onze ans passés depuis son départ de Poudlard, l'impression d'être toujours un élève restait encré en lui. C'est donc avec angoisse qu'il entra dans le bureau de son ancien directeur, après que ce dernier l'ai invité à entrer.

Le jeune homme sourit, rien n'avait changé depuis son départ de l'école, un tas d'objets encombraient encore et toujours la pièce circulaire. Et, Accoudé à son bureau, Albus Dumbledore le fixait de ses yeux bleus pétillants.

- Ahh, Tony mon garçon, c'est un plaisir de te revoir.

- Je suis également heureux de revenir à Poudlard.

- Je t'attendais cependant bien plus tôt, la rentrée se déroule ce soir…

Tony sourit doucement, Albus semblait vouloir entrer directement dans le sujet de sa venue : les cours. Mais l'italien n'était pas dupe, Albus Dumbledore était un des plus grand manipulateur de son temps ! Malheureusement pour lui, il venait de tomber sur aussi fort que lui, Tony avait trop été manipulé dans son enfance pour encore se faire prendre au piège.

Il était là pour donner des cours et aider Harry du mieux qui le pourrait. Hors de question de parler de sa vie ou bien de devenir un des guerriers d'un vieux directeur manipulateur.

Tout comme Abby, il appréciait et respectait Dumbledore, mais seulement pour ses qualités de directeur… L'homme oubliait souvent de traiter ses interlocuteurs comme des égaux et dissimulait trop de chose pour qu'il lui fasse entièrement confiance.

Tony décida quand même de lui donner une réponse afin de satisfaire son directeur.

- Je suis désolé mais mon départ à été des plus mouvementé, je n'ai eu que peu de temps pour m'organiser… Quitter le NCIS n'est pas chose facile… Cependant ne vous inquiété pas, mes cours sont déjà bien planifiés.

- Bien sur je comprends, avez-vous rencontré des problèmes par rapport à vos collègues ?

Qui avait dit qu'il allait satisfaire complètement la curiosité du directeur ? Pas lui en tout cas. Il lui avait donné les circonstances de son retard point final, il aurait put ne rien dire…

- Cela c'est passé calmement pour un départ…

- Bien bien… Bon puisque vous semblez prêt pour vos cours je vous invite à découvrir vos appartements… 4ème étage, derrière le tableau de «La jeune fille au claire de Lune ». Elle vous attend, convenez d'un mot de passe avec elle. Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne mon garçon ?

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire Albus, Merci.

- Dans ce cas à plus tard, au déjeuner.

- A plus tard.

L'ancien agent du NCIS, prit congé du directeur et descendit déambuler dans les couloirs, puis se dirigea lentement vers le 4ème étage afin de rejoindre ses appartements…

Une préparation mentale s'imposait, pour la rencontre avec les autres professeurs ainsi que pour le diner de se soir qui promettait d'être enrichissant mais surtout assez long…

La Grande horloge du hall de la Gare King's Cross Affichait paisiblement 10h30. Des centaines de voyageurs marchaient, couraient, bousculaient… Mais aucun ne faisait attention aux étranges individus totalement décalés au milieu des valises à roulettes, des imperméables et des téléphones portables.

Personne excepté un jeune homme brun qui adossé à un des chariots appartenant à la gare, observait, un doux sourire coller au visage, toutes ces personnes étranges, disparaître une à une dans l'un des Gros piliers entre les voies 9 et 10. Après avoir vu un couple accompagnant un jeune garçon passer la barrière, il récupéra son chariot et s'élança à leur suite sans une hésitation.

Comme à chaque fois il eu l'impression de s'enfoncer dans du béton à l'état liquide.

Mais la sensation désagréable disparue instantanément laissant place à l'euphorie… Après deux mois coupé de son univers, Harry Potter était de retour dans le monde magique.

Le jeune homme ne s'attarda pas longtemps sur le quai, avec une demi-heure d'avance, le lieu paraissait presque vide mais il ne voulait pas risquer de se faire repérer. La tranquillité était son seul souhait il grimpa donc dans le premier wagon à disposition et entra dans le premier compartiment libre qu'il trouva, trainant sa malle ainsi que la cage d'Hedwige, déjà partit en direction de Poudlard.

Le silence… Voila une chose qui lui avait manqué ! Les deux mois de vacances chez les Dursley l'avaient éreintés. Les corvées avaient été minimes, mais l'ambiance pesante qui régnait dans l'habitation le mettait à bout de nerfs !

Bien sur il avait eu des nouvelles de ses amis mais il ne pouvait leur en vouloir de ne pas lui avoir écrit plus souvent, après tout ils avaient le droit de profiter de leur vacances.

Seulement être couper de la magie durant l'été était de plus en plus difficile, le manque était présent et des heures sombres approchaient.

Le ministère de la magie tentait d'étouffer les nombreuses catastrophes occasionnée par les mangemorts, mais bientôt, tout «éclaterait au grand jour. Et lui, serait en plein centre de cette guerre qu'il savait bientôt éclater.

L'ouverture de la porte du compartiment le sortie de ses sombres pensées. Devant lui Neville Londubat, En deux mois, son visage lunaire encadré de cheveux brun n'avait que peu changé, ses yeux bruns pétillaient et un timide sourire ornait ses lèvres fines.

Harry se leva afin de le saluer, un grand sourire coller au visage.

- Nev' je suis heureux de te revoir ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Je suis heureux de te revoir aussi Harry, je vais plutôt bien. Ma grand-mère à décidé de m'entrainer durant tout l'été je n'ai eu aucune minute pour moi. J'aurais voulu t'écrire malheureusement elle ne m'a pas laissé une minute de répit !

- Ce n'ai pas grave Nev', les Dursley m'ont occupé durant toutes les vacances.

- Tu as changé 'Ry !

- Ah bon ? Peut être, j'ai surement pas mal bronzé ayant passé mon temps dehors à entretenir le jardin.

Neville lui fit un sourire indulgent, Harry et son naturel lui avait manqué. Son ami ne faisait vraiment pas attention à se qui le concernait. Certes il avait bronzé, mais il avait également légèrement grandit et atteignait maintenant 1m75 environ. Neville qui avant était aussi grand que lui, devait désormais faire 3-4 centimètres de moins que lui. Bien qu'ayant grandit, Harry restait malgré tout, toujours aussi mince.

Les rondeurs de l'enfance étaient maintenant loin derrière lui, laissant voir des traits fins rappelant désormais un peu plus sa mère.

Ses cheveux couleur ébène s'étaient un peu allongés apportant un peu de discipline à sa chevelure… enfin seulement un peu et cachant un peu plus sa si célèbre cicatrice. De discrets reflets auburn, faisait parfois discrètement leur apparition sous les rayons de soleil.

Seuls ses grands yeux verts émeraudes, derrière ses lunettes, restait intactes, toujours brillants et pétillants de joie. Neville décela tout de même une pointe de tristesse au fond des deux orbes vertes.

Les deux jeunes hommes, s'assirent face à face en silence puis après avoir discuté quelques instants ils se plongèrent dans un livre de botanique pour l'un et dans un roman pour l'autre.

L'ambiance détendue fut plusieurs fois interrompue par les élèves à la recherche d'un compartiment.

Le train avait quitté la gare depuis maintenant plus d'une heure et aucune trace de Ron et Hermione. Ses deux amis devaient être occupés pour le moment, de plus ils n'avaient pas convenu de point de rendez-vous. Ils se verraient arrivés à Poudlard.

Un léger grattement à la porte extirpa Neville à sa lecture, le Griffondor se leva et fit coulisser la portière. Une boule argentée s'infiltra dans la pièce à la vitesse de l'éclair, et s'installa confortablement sur les genoux d'un survivant plus que surprit.

Harry regarda quelques secondes le petit chaton ronronner doucement sur SES genoux ! Il soupira, de toute façon il ne le gênait pas. Une fois arrivé à l'école il chercherait son propriétaire, il sourit et se remit à sa lecture.

Luna fit son apparition en début d'après midi, après le passage du chariot de friandises, que Neville avait dévalisé pour lui et Harry qui n'avait pas pu bouger à cause du chaton têtu.

La jeune fille salua les deux griffondors puis commença à raconter ses vacances de sa voix rêveuse, laissant le loisir à ses camarades de constater que Luna Lovegood n'avait pas changer. Les grands yeux bleus de la serdaigle ne semblaient rien fixer, ses longs cheveux blonds pales, emmêlés, retombaient comme d'ordinaire jusqu'à la taille. Elle avait comme les deux garçons, déjà revêtu son uniforme. Seuls ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis, son collier en capsules de Bièraubeurre, et sa baguette coincé derrière son oreille la faisait dénoter de la communauté estudiantine.

Enfin… son comportement décalé faisait d'elle un ovni pour les élèves et professeurs. Neville devait avouer que si Luna n'était pas là, la vie à Poudlard serait bien morne, il s'était attaché à la jeune blonde bien plus qu'il ne le croyait.

Harry quand à lui observait son amie blonde entrainer Neville dans une conversation insolite. Le Survivant c'était attachés à ses deux camarades, il était loin le temps où il aurait préféré être vu en compagnie de gens plus cools que ces deux là.

Le reste du trajet se passa donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur, ponctué de discutions sérieuses ou étranges et de ronronnements envoutants…

- Harry, Neville dépêchons nous, les joncheruines rodes au alentour de Pré-au-Lard.

Bien que ne sachant pas ce qu'était une joncheruine, les deux rouge et or suivirent leur amie, tous trois trainant leur males et cages et pour l'un, un chaton argenté ronronnant sur ses épaules.

Ils gagnèrent ensuite l'une des calèches tirées par les sombrals et commencèrent le trajet pour l'école.

A proximité du château, trois têtes sortirent des fenêtres du véhicule pour admirer le spectacle de Poudlard et son lac en contre bas, illuminé par le clair de lune. La bâtisse pulsant de magie dégageait une aura mystique et protectrice. Tout le site émerveillant les élèves de la 1ère à la 7ème année, aucun ne se lassant de le revoir à son retour.

Après quelques minutes, la calèche se stoppa devant les grandes portes, et les trois élèves en descendirent, ils caressèrent les 2 sombrals harnachés à leur moyen de transport puis se dirigèrent en discutant vers la grande salle.

Durant leur progression, les murmures s'amplifièrent mais aucun ne voulu y faire attention. Avant de se séparer, les deux garçons saluèrent la Serdaigle, puis ils se dirigèrent vers leur table pour rejoindre leurs amis. Neville un sourire amusé pressa le pas et salua l'ensemble de ses camarades avant de s'asseoir. Harry fit de même puis se tourna vers son compagnon de voyage.

- Nev', pourquoi souris-tu ainsi ?

- Harry je crois que tu as complètement oublié un truc avant d'entrer ici !

- Quoi donc ?

- ca…

Un ronronnement vint vibrer à l'oreille du griffondor, lui rappelant la présence d'un intrus sur son épaule. Il attrapa le félin et le plaça au niveau de ses yeux, le chaton le léchouilla le nez puis se dégagea rapidement pour se lover à nouveau dans son cou. Faisant pousser des soupires assez comique à certaines filles.

- Ah oui ça… Je vais retrouver son propriétaire après le repas.

- HARRY !

Une furie brune coupa net les discutions et délogea le félin en enlaçant le survivant. Derrière elle un jeune homme roux tentait de la calmer.

- Herm' lâche le et assied toi, tu vas l'étouffer !

- Ron ! Cela fait deux mois que nous ne l'avons pas vu ! Laisse-moi faire ce que je veux.

- Hermione, Ron je suis heureux de vous voir, mais pourquoi êtes-vous les derniers ?

- Et bien, commença la brunette, nous sommes tout deux préfets, et donc nous nous sommes occupés des 1ères années.

- oh d'accord, pas de soucis… Allez viens là chaton et arrête de râler contre Hermione...

Harry rattrapa le chat et le remis sur son épaule, où il se réinstalla tranquillement après avoir fusillé la gêneuse. Distraitement, le jeune homme passa sa main dans la fourrure soyeuse de son nouvel ami, tout en écoutant les rapports de vacances de ses camarades.

Les discutions allaient bon train, jusqu'à l'entrée des premières années où le niveau sonores diminua peu à peu pour enfin laisser place au silence.

Minerva McGonagall, son air strict toujours en place, s'avança munit du choixpeau qu'elle déposa sur le tabouret face aux quatres grandes tables.

Une déchirure horizontale apparut, surprenant les nouveaux venus, et le choixpeau se mit à parler...

Une nouvelle année commençait…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finnnnnn, un début de rentrée comme tant d'autre, en espérant qu'il vous ai plu.<strong>_

_**La suite arrivera bien plus tôt que la dernière fois, juré ! **_

_**Un pitit rewiews fait toujours plaisir pour avancer ! **_

_**Merci d'avance, **_

_**A très bientôt 3**_

_**x**_

_**Ange du Fillénia**_


	6. Premier jour

_Hello, nan je n'ai pas disparu ! J'ai juste un trèèèèèèès gros contre temps ! Mais voici enfin mon chapitre 6 en espérant qu'il vous plaise. _

_x_

_x_

_Merci pour vos rewiews ! _

_**Blie :** Désolé de mon retard mais franchement les cours qu'est ce que c'est galère parfois xD _

_**fan-de-carlisle-cullen :** Voui pauvre Tony, mais il n'ai pas au bout de ses peines ! quand au chaton voici quelques réponses ;)_

_**_virginie evans : _**_T'inquiète le NCIS sera présent ! et pour ce qui est du chaton ce n'est pas un animagus =) pour ce qui est des couples, il y en aura et si certain on des __suggestions à faire par rapport à ça n'hésitez pas =3__

**_Elfia : _**_Voui ce chaton est __possessif ; en espérant qu'il te plaise, on va le revoir assez souvent. _

______**EveJHoang : **Comme je l'ai dit à** virginie evans**, nope ce chaton n'ai pas un animagus, mais ton autre hypothèse est vraiment pas mal ^w^______

_______**nesumi10 : ***faite que ce chapitre lui plaise* [prit très fort] xD_______

___________**MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES : **Sorry, ce ne sera que pour le chapitre suivant. s'il te plait ne m'en veux passssss Mdr.___________

________**sasunarudu59 : **Merkii, mais pour le cours, ce ne sera que la prochaine fois.________

_________**Maximilien : **Arigato pour tes encouragements ! _________

_________**Ayahne, elo-didie, nickos0123 :** Voici la suite, comme demandé \(^O^)/_________

_________**Agrond :**Que de questions, auxquelles je ne repondrais pas tout de suite =3 sinon piouffff plus de suspense, comme je l'ai dis un peu plus haut pas d'animagus pour notre pitit chat. _________

x

_x_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.<em>**

**_sauf Ange qui m'appartient, c'est une partie de moi, sortie de mon imagination, qui bouge à travers mes mots et vit grâce à vous._**

* * *

><p>X<p>

XxX

X

**Premier jour**

X

XxX

X

**_Courir…_**

**_Courir encore et toujours, traqués telle des bêtes sauvages._**

**_Ne pas s'arrêter… chuter, se relever quoi qu'il arrive… Sinon ils les rattraperaient pour les enfermer à nouveau._**

**_Elles touchaient enfin la liberté du bout des doigts il ne les laisserait pas les enfermer de nouveau._**

**_**Abandonner…**_**

**_**Après tout elles n'y avaient jamais goutté, à cette liberté rêvée.**_**

**_**Pourquoi ne pas baisser les bras, les laisser les ramener dans leur prison.**_**

**_Deux petites mains agrippées à un cou, enfant ballotté dans tout les sens. _**

**_Innocent chérubin qui n'ose emmètre un son. _**

**_Blessé dans sa chair et dans son cœur, il ne veut espérer cette liberté tant imaginée._**

**_S'il n'y avait eu qu'elle et lui ils auraient combattus mais il y avait ce petit être accroché fermement à sa compagne d'infortune_**

**_Cela faisait des heures qu'ils couraient dans cette forêt et ils ne les sèmeraient sûrement jamais, à quoi bon se battre pour une cause perdue._**

**_- Non Je n'abandonnerais pas !_**

**_Un cri…_**

**_Un cri de désespoir, pauvre biché effarouchée… Mais que rien ne peut empêcher d'espérer._**

**_C'était sa seule chance de s'enfuir, l'abandon était chose facile, mais elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant._**

**_Terminer ! désormais elle se battrait pour cette liberté, pour cette chance de s'évader que la vie lui avait donnée…_**

**_Situation désespérée..._**

**_ils leur faut se battre, lui pour les protéger, elle pour cette liberté si proche._**

**_Un petit être posé derrière eux en sûreté._**

**_Ils se battront et le protégeront._**

**_Course effrénée..._**

**_Trop d'ennemis, fuir à nouveau tout en espérant que les secours arrivent bientôt. _**

**_Que quelqu'un les sortent de se cauchemar !_**

**_Ils sont maintenant trois à courir, _**

**_les deux adultes trop blessés pour porter le'enfant qui bien que fatiguer ne dit rien et continu à courir._**

**_Une main que l'on lâche..._**

**_Enfant si jeune et pourtant si clairvoyant... _**

**_Jamais ils ne s'en sortiraient avec lui comme charge..._**

**_Deux Hurlement déchires la nuit..._**

**_Deux adultes écartelés..._**

**_Entre leur désir de vivre et celui de se battre pour l'ange qui se sacrifie pour eux sans une arrière pensée._**

**_Des ombres imposantes..._**

**_Des rayons lumineux fusent en direction des deux fuyards. _**

**_Ils répliquent ne pouvant abandonner._**

**_- Fuyez !_**

**_Un mot décisif... une hésitation... _**

**_Une lame qui fonce en direction de cette voix fluette._**

**_Exclamation de douleur... _**

**_des yeux baignés de larmes._**

**_L'homme encercle la taille de la femme l'empêchant de se ruer sur leurs ennemis. _**

**_Il réussit à la traîner à sa suite, _**

**_Fuir c'est tout ce qu'ils peuvent faire encore et encore afin de survivre._**

**_Pour que la mort de cet ange ne soit vaine._**

**_Douleur lancinante... _**

**_Ils sont saufs, mais ils ne sont que deux._**

**_Un mal qui ne les quittera jamais. _**

**_Un sacrifice que peu de personnes auraient faites... _**

**_Une enfant l'avait fait pour les sauver eux..._**

**_Maintenant qu'ils sont sauvés._**

**_Ils ne sont pas sûrs de le mériter..._**

Tony se réveilla en sursaut, ce cauchemar... Il y avait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait plus fait.

Les remords l'assaillir, lui broyant la tête.

L'Italien se précipita dans les toilettes où il rendit son dîner de la veille.

Le passé continuait et continuerait de le hanter. Et il devrait vivre avec jusqu'à la fin.

Il venait à peine de renouer avec la magie et déjà l'envie de retourner illico aux États-Unis le tenaillait.

L'ex Agent respira lentement afin de se calmer et de chasser les images encore présentes. Il était à peine deux heures du matin, il décida donc de se recoucher en espérant que le sommeil veuille bien de lui.

Il lui restait encore une journée entière avant de se retrouver face au 6ème années autant profiter de ce petit répit...

xXx

7h12, le dortoir des Griffondor est illuminé par les timides rayons du soleil levant.

Harry profite tranquillement du silence ambiant, bientôt ses camarades se réveilleraient et ce serait la fin de la quiétude du moment. Ne voulant pas attendre plus longtemps, le jeune homme se leva et s'habilla sans un bruit. Il attrapa ensuite son sac et descendit silencieusement dans la salle commune déserte. Il la traversa ne faisant pas attention à l'ombre furtive qui le suivi et se faufila à sa suite dans le labyrinthe des couloirs de l'école.

Le trajet jusqu'à la grande salle n'était pas très long mais Harry décida d'en profiter pleinement.

Bref moment d'insouciance avant un retour à la réalité inévitable.

Un ronronnement sourd le sortit de ses pensées, alors seulement il se rendit compte qu'il était désormais assit à la table des Gryffondor.

Il se pencha en direction du bruit et se retrouva face à une petite tête argentée. Il souleva l'animal au niveau de ses yeux.

- Et bien décidément tu ne me lâche pas, où est ton maître ? Il doit s'inquiéter de ton absence.

- Miaouu

- Dès qu'il y aura du monde nous le chercherons.

Pour toute réponse le chaton lui léchouilla le bout du nez puis se dégagea de ses mains pour se blottir contre son cou.

Vers 7h40 la Grande salle commença à se remplir, de nombreux murmures arrivèrent aux oreilles du survivant qui fit comme si de rien n'était.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il se retrouva nez à nez avec Neville qui s'assit à ses cotés en arborant un sourire amusé.

- Bonjour Harry je vois que tu ne nous as pas attendu, remarque s'il fallait attendre Ron tu serais encore au lit.

- Bonjour Nev' ! Ron dors encore ?

- Plus maintenant, Quand je suis descendu du dortoir j'ai croisé Hermione qui montait.

Harry éclata de rire vite suivit par son ami, tous deux imaginant la scène, Ron devait désormais regretter de ne pas s'être levé plus tôt.

Neville fut le premier à se reprendre et décida de taquiner son camarade.

- Ry' je crois que tu as une touche.

La réplique eu le don de couper net le fou rire du jeune homme.

- Quoi ?

- Mais oui, regarde, cette boule de poils semble ne plus vouloir te lâcher !

- Très drôle, franchement j'aime bien ce chat mais il faudrait vraiment retrouver son propriétaire.

- C'est vrai qu'il doit s'inquiéter, mais nous n'avons pas de piste.

- Nous verrons bien aujourd'hui, peut être que quelqu'un reconnaîtra le chaton.

- Qui vivra verra...

Les deux garçons se remirent à manger tranquillement attendant l'apparition de Ron et Hermione.

Neville était heureux d'être là aux cotés d'Harry à profiter seulement de bonheur d'être de retour à Poudlard. La fin de leur 5ème année avait été tragique.

Et les vacances avaient été épuisantes pour lui. Sa grand-mère, bien que fier de lui pour son implication dans l'affaire du département des mystères, lui avait fait faire un entraînement de titan.

Augusta Londubat était une femme stricte, mais son petit fils était persuadé qu'elle donnerait sa vie pour lui. C'est pourquoi elle mettait un point d'honneur à l'entraîner afin qu'il puisse se battre lors des heures sombres à venir.

Poudlard, pour la grande majorité des élèves était un cocon, ils vivaient tous sans trop se soucier des dangers pesant sur leur tête dès leur sortie de l'école. Le Griffondor ne se voilait pas la face, il serait bientôt en première ligne de la guerre se profilant peu à peu à l'horizon. Pas par devoir, mais par choix ; Il combattrait auprès d'Harry.

Il pria donc pour que cette année à Poudlard ne soit pas perturber par Voldemort.

Mais pour l'instant, Le mage noir était loin. Et lui il était simplement heureux de voir que malgré les épreuves que son ami avait vécu, il continu à rire de tout et de rien. Harry Potter restait un enfant qui avait grandit trop vite et toujours un peu naïf et Neville se promit de toujours protéger cela.

Malheureusement la mort de son parrain l'année dernière avait été une épreuve dure à surmonter et encore 2 mois après des idées noires venaient le tourmenter.

- Mais Hermy ! nous ne sommes que lundi, j'aurais pu dormir encore!

- Ronald, les cours commence à 9h !

- Justement ! Il n'est même pas 8h30 !

C'est sur ces belles paroles qu'Hermione et Ron entrèrent dans la Grande salle et rejoignirent leur meilleur ami. Le rouquin salua brièvement Harry et se servit à manger, Hermione embrassa Harry sur la joue et salua Neville puis s'installa calmement en face d'eux.

- Bien dormi les garçons ?

La discution fut ensuite ponctuée de rire et dans légendaires disputes de Ron et Hermione.

Une fois leur emploi du temps en main, ils se dirigèrent vers leur premier cours de Métamorphose en commun avec les Poufsouffle.

xXx

Midi, Tony souffla un grand coup, ses deux premiers cours c'etaient bien passer. Le fait que ses élèves ai été les premières années avait beaucoup jouer là dessus. Les petits nouveaux n'avaient eu aucuns apprioris sur ses capacités, mais il ne se voilait pas la face, les autres élèves seraient plus que sceptiques.

Il se dirigea vers la grande salle, en revoyant mentalement le déroulement de ses prochains cours.

Arrivé à la table des proffesseur, il salua Severus Rogue d'un mouvement de tête et s'installa ensuite à sa place. Les autres enseignants étant abscent, il se mit à manger sans même essayer d'engager la discution avec le proffesseur de potion. Pas qu'il ne le veuille pas mais Severus restait et resterait toujours quelqu'un qui l'impressionnait, autant par son grand talent en potion que par son talent en sortillèges. De plus il devait avouer que l'homme le faisait trembler, il n'ignorait pas son talent en Legilimencie et Tony avait l'impression que Severus Rogue lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert... un peu comme Dumbledore.

Son regard dériva vers la table des Griffondor ou les 6èmes année étaient déjà installés, un fin sourire étira ses lèvres, les Griffondor étaient toujours les plus bruyants.

Son regard resta quelques instants posé sur Harry, le jeune homme écoutait ses camarades discuter sans prendre par à la conversation, Tony remarqua une forme grise sur son épaule.

Il fronça les sourcils. Mais que faisait un chat de Brocéliande sur l'épaule du survivant !

L'appel de son prénom le tira de ses réflexions, il se tourna vers Filius Flitwick qui s'etait installer à la table. Le petit proffesseur le questionna sur sa matinée les entrainant dans une longue discution.

Harry écoutait calmement ses amis raler contre les proffesseurs donnant des devoirs dès le premier jour, Dean et Seamus criaient tous deux à l'injustice. Le professeur McGonagall leur avait demandé de faire un parchemin sur le sortilège de disparition ett le duo n'était franchement pas d'accord.

Un débat s'était alors engagé, opposant Dean, Seamus et Ron face à Hermione. Harry rigola en avisant la mine contrariée de son amie, mais il s'abstint d'entrer dans leur conflit se contantant de carresser le chaton qui s'etait replacé sur son épaule.

Il avait réussi à caler le chaton dans son sac lors des cours mais une fois ceux-ci terminés, la boule de poils avait regagner sa place de base.

Se laissant bercer par le ronronnement de la bête, il oublia peu à peu tout ce qui l'entourait.

Une main sur son épaule et une petite voix rêveuse le sorti de son état catatonique.

- Harry, j'éspère que tes cours se sont bien passés.

- Très bien, merci Luna. Et les tiens ?

- Plutôt bien, mais je crois bien qu'un ronflak cornu se promène dans Poudlard.

Le Survivant rigola puis assura à la jeune fille que s'il apercevait le Ronflak, elle serait la première avertie. La jeune fille le remercia et lui sourit rêveusement. Son regard bleu se posa ensuite sur le chaton blotti dans le cou du noiraud. Les Griffondor qui s'étaient interrompu et observaient désormais Luna et Harry discuter, furent plus que surprient lorsque la Serdaigle s'adressa au félin.

- Jiin, que fais-tu encore ici ? Hell t'attend, je crois qu'il était convenu que tu rentre après ta ballade dans le train pas que tu passe ta nuit et ta matinée ailleur.

- Maouwwwww

- tu as jusqu'à ce soir, sinon ce n'est pas moi qui viendrais te chercher.

Le petit fauve miaula à nouveau et se lova ensuite tout contre Harry, qui regardait la jeune fille blonde avec ahurissement, il adorait Luna mais elle était parfois plus que surprenante.

Hermione regardait la serdaigle comme si elle était folle, franchement, Luna les avait peut être accompagnée au Ministère et leur avait apporté une aide non négligeable mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas de penser qu'il lui manquait une case. La brune observa Harry qui bien que surprit, semblait trouver ça normal.

Elle fronça les sourcils, ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aimait pas la Serdaigle mais son esprit cartésien ne faisait pas bon ménage avec celui irrationnel de l'autre jeune fille. Et la blonde lui donnait toujours un mal de tête pas possible, Harry appréciait énormément la cinquième année et Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Luna loin de s'inquièter de l'état d'esprit d'Hermione, salua gaiement les griffondor et patit en sautillant à la table de sa maison. Elle s'assit ensuite au côté d'un jeune fille dont les cheveux roux-rose étaitent attachés en chignon.

Après mangé, le groupe de rouge et or se dirigea en histoire de la magie en ralant.

Tout le monde s'installa Ron et Harry s'installèrent juste derière Neville et Hermione. Les garçon ne prirent même pas la peine de sortir leur affaire, les 2 heures suivantes furent ponctuées de rires, de chamaillerie et des remontrances d'Hermionne.

Le cours de Binns terminés, les 6 èmes années se dirigèrent rapidement vers le parc. Harry s'allongea un peu à l'écart des ses camarades, Jiin prit place sur son ventre. Une des mains du noiraud se perdit dans la fourrure soyeuse de l'animal.

La mort de sirius planait encore au dessus de lui, bien qu'il se sente moins coupable qu'avant son n'état n'était pas encore au beau fixe. Depuis que Dumbledore lui avait révèlé la prophétie le jeune homme se sentait prisonnier et aurait voulu crier à l'injustice.

Depuis sa première année tout était resté assez flou quand à son rôle face à Voldemort et désormais il était une pièce maitresse de la guerre qui se profilait.

Le problème était que tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il terrasse le mage noir à l'aide de simple sorts appris en cours et cela restait une chose imcompréhensible pour lui.

La communauté sorcière le mettrait bientôt en travers du chemin du plus grand mage noir du siècle avec pour seule arme ses années d'études à Poudlard.

Il était temps pour lui de réellement prendre les choses en main, un peu comme l'AD mais en bien plus poussé.

Un bruissement de vêtement le sorti de ses pensées, Neville voyant l'air sombre de son ami s'était approché lui apportant ainsi son soutient silencieux.

- Merci Nev'...

Ce ne fut qu'un simple chuchotement, assez fort pour que seul Neville n'entende, ce dernier tourna la tête vers Harry essayant de deviner ses pensées.

- Pourquoi me remercier Harry ?

- Juste pour être là, Merci.

- C'est normal, tu es mon ami...

Les deux garçons sourirent et se laissèrent aller dans une douce quiétude, ils s'étaient trouvés. Deux garçons si différents et pourtant si semblable. L'un aillant perdu ses parents et portant le poid du monde sur ses épaules, l'autre voyant à chaque fois la noirceur de certains sorciers dans les yeux de ses parents enfermés dans un monde de folie.

Deux enfants ayant grandis trop vite et qui s'epaulleraient dorénavent à la vie à la mort...

X

XxX

X

* * *

><p>Et voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous ai plu =)<p>

J'en profite également pour vous souhaiter une ***Bonne Année ***!

N'hésitez pas à laisser un rewiew ! Donnez moi votre avis et vos suggestions (sur le déroulement de l'histoire, sur les couples ou autres) cela me permettra d'améliorer mon histoire =3 et ça fait toujours plaisir aussi ;3

* * *

><p>Petite annonce certain d'entre vous auraient- ils des idée de prénom de gars car j'en cherche un mais j'ai un peu de mal xD<p>

* * *

><p>Bye Bye !<p>

Ange du Fillénia


	7. Cours de défense

_Bonjour bonjour, voici enfin, après un long moment, mon nouveau chapitre_

_Mes études ne m'ont pas vraiment permises de le poster avant. _

_J'éspère cependant que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop et qu'il vous plaira._

x

_x_

_Merci pour vos Rewiews =3_

x

_x_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.<em>**

**_sauf Ange qui m'appartient, c'est une partie de moi, sortie de mon imagination, qui bouge à travers mes mots et vit grâce à vous._**

* * *

><p>X<p>

XxX

X

**Cours de Défense**

X

XxX

X

_LA GAZETTE DES SORCIERS _

_Le retour de Vous-Savez-qui_

_Depuis le mois de juin dernier, la réapparition de Vous-savez-qui n'est plus un secret pour personne._

_Mais que fait le Ministère ?_

_Après avoir étouffer l'affaire pendant une année complète les hauts dirigeants du monde sorciers n'ont pu que revenir sur leurs dires. _

_Parler ne fait pas tout ! _

_Les massacres s'enchaînent, tous plus horribles les un que les autres et la marque des ténèbres fait son apparition aux quatre coins de l'Angleterre. _

_Une époque de chaos s'installe peu à peu mais personne n'agit, Ni le Ministère, Ni Dumbledore et encore moins Harry Potter ! _

_Que font-ils ? Le Survivant et Dumbledore végètent à Poudlard alors que dehors le seigneur des ténèbres lâchent ses plus fidèles mangemorts dans tout le pays. _

_Shadow à recommencé à tuer, Greyback le Loup-Garou mord le plus d'innocents possible et Bellatrix Lestrange sème la folie à coup de baguette ! _

_Peuple Anglais je vous le demande, Ou sont ceux qui pourraient empêcher les mangemorts d'agir?_

_Rita skeeter_

Harry reposa la gazette en soupirant, tant de morts déjà... Il aurait du se douter que l'année dernière avait été bien trop paisible... Le Calme avant la Tempête.

Voldemort sa savant découvert avait maintenant sorti la grand jeu du Mégalomane !

Même en y réfléchissant fortement le brun n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi les gens trouvaient normal de le mettre lui, un ado de 16 ans en première ligne face à un des plus puissant mage noir de l'histoire.

Il ne se défilerais pas, mais parfois il aimerait ouvrir le journal et ne pas y voir des accusations contre lui.

S'il se pointait maintenant devant Voldemort il avait autant de chance de reporter ce duel que Luna avait de chance de se comporter un jour normalement ce qui équivalait à se faire tuer de suite.

Le deuxième jour de cours avait à peine commencé que déjà il souhaitait se trouver à mille lieux de là, dans une autre vie ou personne n'attendrait de lui une chose qu'il était incapable de réaliser dans l'immédiat.

Même Ron et Hermionne qu'il aimait beaucoup avait du mal à comprendre le fait qu'il n'était pas normal pour lui de se retrouver tout les ans en tête à tête avec Voldy !

Merde ! Il avait tué un homme à 11 ans et personne n'avait été plus choqué que cela, Possédé ou par par le Lord, Quirell était avant tout un être humain mais personne ne s'était soucié de cela.

Tous sauf lui, mais il n'avait jamais osé le dire à personne. Dumbledore avait toujours garder des zones d'ombres autour de l'existence d'Harry et le jeune homme s'en rendait bien compte mais si certaines infos lui étaient donné plus tôt des choix différents auraient été fait. Et ça le Survivant savait que Le directeur voulait l'éviter car pour lui Harry ne devait pas avoir toutes les cartes en mains il ne serait alors plus aussi manipulable...

_Ry.. Ha.. rry... Harry... 'Ry ! _

Une main secouant son épaule sortie le Griffondor de ses pensées.

- Harry cela fait bien deux minutes que j'essaye d'obtenir ton attention !

Hey Ron désolé je réfléchissais, dit le brun en souriant. Comment vas-tu ? Pas trop dur le réveil ?

Avant de répondre le Rouquin attrapa toute la nourriture lui tombant sous la main. Et en enfourna un maximum dans sa bouche. Après avoir avalé il se tourna à nouveau face à son ami pour lui répondre.

- Si assez, franchement les cours viennent de reprendre et personne ne semble vouloir comprendre le fait que moi je veux DORMIR !

Harry tenta de sourie à son ami, mais le cœur n'y était pas. La grande salle était maintenant quasi pleine et le nouvel article du journal passait entre toutes les mains.

Les chuchotements et les regards en biais devenaient plus nombreux et beaucoup avaient abandonner leur petit déjeuné pour discuter sur le sujet.

Même l'arrivée de ses camarades de dortoir ne réussit pas à distraire le survivant des sombres pensées qui l'assaillaient peu à peu.

Neville voyant son ami se refermer sur lui même décida d'intervenir.

- Harry ça va ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Nev' j'ai l'habitude maintenant.

- Les écoute pas, ils ne comprennent pas ce qu'il se passe et pourtant se permettent de juger. Ils feraient mieux de s'entraîner cela le serait plus utile.

- Il à raison, Harry ! s'exclama Dean. Je propose d'ailleurs je propose que l'AD reprenne du service cette année !

Sa phrase à peine terminer que déjà le griffondor regretta ses propos, presque personne n'avait répondu présent à l'appel d'Harry en juin dernier. Alors sa demande lui semblait maintenant inapproprié.

Le jeune homme n'osa pas regarder son ami et bredouilla une excuse.

Harry observa ses camardes, la plupart avaient pallient suite à la proposition de Dean, lui ne s'en formalisa pas, et lui répondit donc calmement.

- Pourquoi pas, après tout, nous auront besoin de nous défendre. Mais je pense que nous auront un avantage cette année... Notre prof de défense m'a l'air correct.

- Tu a raison Harry, il s'agit d'Anthony Dinozzo. Le plus jeune auror de notre siècle.

Personne ne l'ayant entendu arriver, c'est donc sans surprise qu'Hermionne vit les garçons sursauter et même pour certain – Ron en particulier – renverser une bonne parti de leur repas.

Et c'est blasée qu'elle attendit les cris du Weasley, qui ne dardèrent pas à arriver.

- Hermionne ! Fait plus de bruits la prochaine fois ! et Merde arrête de nous surprendre comme ça !

- Langage Ronald, siffla la brunette.

Seamus envoya mentalement une prière à quiconque pourrait l'entendre afin que ces deux là arrête de se bouffer le nez pour des broutilles. Puis après deux trois minutes de chicane il se décida à intervenir vu que personne ne semblait vouloir se dévouer pour les arrêter.

- Ron, Hermionne c'est bien mignon tout ça. Mais franchement on vient d'arriver à Poudlard alors PITIE attendez encore un peu pour les disputes de couple

- SEAMUS !

- Bien vous connaissez tous les deux mon prénom ! maintenant Hermy' tu as bien dis Anthony Dinozzo ? Comme le gars qui à réalisé ses études d'Auror en seulement 2 ans, et qui après à peine 1 an et demi de service, à tout plaqué ?

- Oui lui même.

- Et bah purée ! nos cours risquent d'être intéressants !

Et après 2 heures de botanique, ce sont des griffondors surexcités que rejoignirent les sages Serdaigles devant la porte de la classe de DCFM.

Tony de l'autre côté respira un grand coup et ouvrit la porte, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.

- Bonjour, aller-y, entrez. Asseyez vous où vous voulez.

C'est dans un brouhaha enthousiaste que chacun s'assit. Une fois tout le monde installé, Tony se plaça face à eux et les scanna un à un du regard.

Il détailla en premier les serdaigles se stoppant un cours instant sur une chevelure roux-rosé puis continua par les griffondors. Son regard croisa les yeux verts d'Harry. Aucun des deux ne voulaient détourner le regard.

Malheureusement une salle rempli d'adolescent, pour certains hyperactifs, n'ai pas l'endroit le plus approprier pour un discours muet.

C'est donc sans surprise que Tony fut interpeller par des élèves plus que curieux.

- Monsieur Monsieur ! c'est vrai que vous avez été auror ? Demanda Dean.

Tony détourna le regard pour le porter sur le griffon.

- Effectivement j'ai été auror. Mais cela remonte à quelques années.

- Mais dans ce cas qu'avez vous fait ensuite ? Interrogea un serdaigle brun.

- Et Bien... j'ai d'abord voyagé un peu et me suis arrêté aux Etats-Unis puis là-bas je me suis fait engagé au NCIS. En gros il s'agit d'agent s'occupant de résoudre les meurtres concernant les marines.

- Et la magie ? enchaîna Lavande Brown. Ça ne vous à pas manqué ?

- Qui a dit que vivre dans le monde moldu équivalait à arrêter complètement de pratiquer la magie ?

Il laissa ses élèves méditer là-dessus quelques instants, de son point de vu, encore trop de jeunes sorciers se faisaient de fausses idées sur les moldus et malheureusement la montée au pouvoir de l'autre face-de-serpent n'allait pas arranger les choses. Le regard dégoutté de la plupart des Serpentard qu'il avait eu en cours le lui avait démontré.

- Bien maintenant commençons notre année. Tout d'abord sachez qu'en cas de problèmes ou si vous avez des questions à poser il ne faut pas hésiter à venir. Je ne suis pas tout puissant comme tout le monde j'ai mes défauts et mes faiblesses, je ne pourrais peut-être pas vous aider mais je ferrais tout mon possible afin de vous faire avancer dans la vie.

Sur cette petite session émouvante qui peut me dire ce que vous avez appris ces cinq dernières années ? Bien entendu un simple résumé suffira... Oui miss ?

- Granger, monsieur.

- Bien miss Granger je vous écoute.

10 minutes, 38 secondes et 19 centièmes plus tard Tony se demandait si interroger Hermionne Granger était une bonne idée. La brunette semblait plus vouloir s'arrêter. Même Abby prenait plus de pauses pour respirer que la griffondor.

Les autres étudiants avaient décroché. Certains, un petit sourire goguenard sur le visage pariaient sur le temps que tiendrait leur nouveau professeur. D'autres comme Neville, Ron et Harry avaient commencé à jouer à des petits jeux dès que Tony avait interrogé leur amie.

3 minutes plus tard la née-moldu s'arrêta de parler, ayant fini son monologue.

- L'italien Soupira discrètement, puis prit la parole, afin d'être sur que son élève ne reparte pas dans son récit.

- Merci miss pour ce résumé, 5 points pour Griffondor. Bien je vois que malgré l'année précédente vous avez de bonne bases, toutefois vous avez du retard et vos connaissances sur certains aspects du monde magique doivent être accrues.

Quelques murmures d'impatience se répandirent de la classe, l'année promettait d'être bien plus intéressante que la précédente.

Tony se permit un petit sourire amusé, il avait toute leur attention.

- Nous allons commencer cette année avec du coté théorique : les créatures dangereuses, que ce soit des créatures de magie blanche ou de magie noire. Et du côté pratique : les sortilèges informulés.

Et là ce fut la folie, des mains levée de chaque côté de la pièce, quelques-uns ne c'étaient même pas donné cette peine et posaient leurs questions à toutes vitesse.

- Oula, calmez vous ! Dit Tony d'une voix ferme. Miss Patil ?

- Que voulez vous dire par « créatures de magie blanche ou de magie noire » ?

- Je vous répondrait lorsque je débuterais mon cours sur le sujet, c'est à dire d'ici 5-10 minutes. Mr Corner ?

- Et bien comment cela va se passer ? Je veux dire niveau cours pratique et cours théorique ?

- c'est une question pertinente, pour faire simple lorsque nous auront 2 heures de cours d'affilé comme c'est le cas le vendredi, nous feront de la pratique et lorsque nous aurons 1 heure ce sera théorie. Mais il est probable que ce soit parfois l'inverse.

Les 6 ème années approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête. Puis après quelques questions supplémentaires L'ex Agent commença son cours.

- Puisqu'il n'y a plus de questions, commençons. Que pouvez vous me dire sur les Nundu ? Oui Mr Londubat ?

- Heu... Le Nundu est une créature originaire Afrique qui ressemble à un léopard géant. Peu de personne en on déjà vu car c'est un animal très discret et silencieux. D'après les rumeurs leurs souffle infligerait des maladies dévastatrices et pourrait ravager des villages complets.

- Très bien, 5 points pour Griffondor, il est vrai que les rumeurs sur le souffle du Nundu sont nomb...

- Ce ne sont pas des rumeurs...

c'est une trentaine de paires d'yeux dont celle de Tony et d'Harry qui se tournèrent d'un même ensemble vers le fond la classe. Ou tous purent voir une jeune fille qui n'avait même pas prit la peine de lever la tête de son livre (de métamorphose d'après ce que voyait le Survivant assit deux rang devant)

Une grande partie des élèves froncèrent les sourcils. Qui était donc cette fille ? Beaucoup ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà vu à Poudlard.

Tony ne pouvait détacher son regard de la demoiselle, il l'avait pourtant croisé il y a peu mais l'effet restait le même.

Harry resta perplexe un cours instant, comme presque tous, la jeune fille ne lui était pas familière. Elle avait un parfait petit look de serdaigle, uniforme impec' _(quoique le col de sa chemise et sa cravate soit un peu trop lâche de l'avis des autres bleu et bronze) _des lunettes ovales assez discrètes et des cheveux retenus en chignon lâche. Néanmoins ses cheveux Roux-Rose ne semblaient pas faire l'unanimité. Tout à ses réflexions, il ne vit pas Neville sourire. Mais c'est la prise de parole de son professeur qui le fit revenir sur terre.

- Développez miss Smith.

- C'est simple le souffle dévastateur du Nundu est un fait avéré. Il y à très peu de ces félins dans le monde mais un seul fait parfois plus de ravage qu'un armé d'Inferis.

- Vous avez raison miss, c'est pourquoi je commence mon cours par cette créature. Car malheureusement vous n'êtes pas de taille face à un Nundu, Pour en abattre un il faut au minimum une bonne escouade d'aurors et encore. Oui je sais Mr Weasley, Pourquoi si on ne peut rien faire l'étudions-nous ? Tous simplement car elle fait partie de notre monde. Et que si vous en rencontriez un vous sachiez à quoi vous attendre. Et aussi afin que vous agissiez afin d'evacuer le plus de monde possible.

Maintenant, passons à une autre créature...

Dans la grande salle, lors du diner, les discutions fusaient entre les différentes tables. Pour les 6ème année de griffondor et serdaigle, le sujet principal tournait autour d'Anthony Dinozzo.

Tous s'accordait à dire que depuis Remus Lupin, il était leur meilleur professeur de DCFM.

Malgré cela les anciens membres de l'AD ne souhaitaient pas arrêter l'entraînement avec Harry.

Harry, assis au coté de Seamus et Ron et en face de Neville et Hermione suivait tout cela avec détachement. Bien qu'emblème désignée de l'AD il savait que cette année son rôle serait minime. Il avait prevu de délèguer à ses amis les plus dévoués et les plus avancés en magie. Son entraînement allait devoir commencer dès maintenant. Mais pas ce soir, il se reconcentra donc sur la conversation animée de ses camarades.

A ce moment il vit Luna arriver, un chat argenté dans les bras, félin qui s'empressa de sauter sur les genoux du survivant en ronronnant.

- Bonjour à tous. Interrompit-elle d'une voix nébuleuse.

- Euh bonjour Luna.

La petite blonde ne sembla pas s'apercevoir des regards sceptiques de ses camardes mais elle répondit aux sourires de Neville et Harry.

Le châtain se décala lui permettant de s'installer entre lui et Hermione. Le noireaud quand à lui, brisa le silence installé à l'arrivé de son amie.

- Comment c'est passé ta journée Luna ?

- Très bien, mais des Tranchesac Ongubulaires sont venus me tourner autour durant le cour de botanique.

- Ils t'ont embêté ? Demanda Neville avec un sérieux plus ou moins réel.

- Nan nan enfin ils ont juste tenter de me chiper ma plume mais ils n'ont pas réussi.

- Tant mieux. S'exclamèrent les deux garçons sous les yeux exorbités des autres.

- Désolé les garçons mais Hell est toute seule je vais donc la rejoindre.

- Elle ? interrogea Dean

- Nan « Hell » comme « Enfer ». Répondit naturellement le blonde en se levant. Harry, fait attention à Djiin s'il te plaît.

- Pas de soucis Lun' je te la ramène tout à l'heure si tu veux.

- Oh, non, elle connaît le chemin, n'est ce pas Djiin ?

- Maouw

- Parfait ne rentre pas trop tard. Dit elle en caressa la tête du chat. A plus tard.

Les cinq griffondor la suivirent des yeux, ils la virent s'installer à côté de la-dites « Hell ».

Harry reconnu la jeune fille comme celle qui ayant interrompu Tony Dinozzo lors du cours de Défense.

Très vite cependant, tous revinrent à leur discussion initiale. C'est dans une joie embrumée par la menace pesante de Lord Voldemort que le dîner se termina.

Ils seraient bientôt temps de choisir de se battre ou non.

Mais pas ce soir...

X

XxX

X

* * *

><p>Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre !<p>

S'il vous plait, n'hesitez pas à me laisser des rewiews, comme ça cela me donne une idée des choses à améliorer.

Avez-vous des suggestions ?

A bientôt

Ange du Fillénia


	8. Faire son choix

_Hello Tout le monde, je suis heureuse de vous annoncer un nouveau chapitre. Après avoir mangé des plumes lors de la Pillow day de Paris, et avoir reçu des coups d'oreillers sur la tête les idée me sont venues ! _

_En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise. _

_Bien entendu n'hésitez pas à faire de la pub pour ma fic xD (pas bien de demander ça je sais) _

_x_

_x_

_Sinon merci beaucoup pour vos rewiews, n'hésitez surtout pas à me donner vos avis cela me fera avancer et si vous avez des suggestions pour l'histoire je suis tout ouïe. Que ce soit par Rewiew ou par MP je vous repondrais. _

____________**MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES : **Merci 0 en espérant que celui-ci te plaise tout autant.____________

_**elo-didie :** De même, Merci et bonne lecture, j'attend ton avis ;)_

__________**Agrond : **Très bon résumé ! mais nan pas de Nundu de lacher pour l'instant xD et Rita souffrira mais pas pour le moment. Voici mon new Chap. __________

_________________**nesumi10 : Et oui pauvre Tony xD mais bon on ne peut pas toujours être chanceux ! Pour repondre à ta question sur le regard entre Tony et Harry, c'est une sorte d'évaluation. Tony ne connait pas Harry du mon pas personnellement et notre Survivant évaluait un peu à sa façon son nouveau professeur de DCFM afin de... nan je vais te laisser lire =D **_________________

_x_

_x_

_Sur ce il faut que j'aille écrire le chapitre 1 de mon autre fic (le prologue ne fait qu'environ 10 lignes) _

x

_x_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.<em>**

**_sauf Ange qui m'appartient, c'est une partie de moi, sortie de mon imagination, qui bouge à travers mes mots et vit grâce à vous._**

**_**_John Maxwell, William et Shadow m'appartiennent aussi mais ils sont moins important que Ange. _**_**

* * *

><p>X<p>

XxX

X

**Faire son choix**

X

XxX

X

_Poudlard, château aux multiples facettes. _

_Beauté lumineuse durant la journée, cocon moelleux mais mystérieux à la nuit tombée._

_Son parc si attirant quand le soleil luit, se mystifie dès que la lune timide miroite doucement._

_Mais lorsque ses deux amants maudits, ne veillent plus sur le ciel infini et que l'obscurité absorbe tout. Alors la magie reprend ses droits. _

_Les fées invisibles aux yeux des hommes virevoltent sans crainte, les licornes se font téméraires. Lutins et farfadets dansent en farandoles._

_Myriades de créatures magiques prennent possession du beau parc de l'école. _

_Bien inconscient serait alors, celui qui oserait venir troubler ce moment où le monde des hommes er celui des créatures se mêlent._

_Car nul humain n'est convié à ce ballet enchanté. _

_Néanmoins, si l'on est malin ou bien chanceux alors il est possible que vous assistiez, seulement de loin à ce moment unique. _

_Surtout ne vous faite pas attraper par un de ces êtres, car sinon personne ne pourra rien pour vous… _

_Les hommes ont trop souvent oubliés que tout le monde à un rôle à jouer dans l'équilibre de la nature et de la magie, voilà pourquoi désormais cette cérémonie enchanteresse leur est fermée…_

xXx

Minuit passé, accoudée à une fenêtre, Ange observe le ciel étoilé, la nuit sans lune est arrivée… Dehors les créatures ont envahit le parc.

Les fées se dévoilent, laissant derrière elles de fines trainées de poussière qui colorent l'atmosphère de mille et une couleurs.

De temps en temps, des éclats argentés signalent la présence d'une licorne, symbole de pureté que maints hommes ont tenté d'approcher sans succès.

Le couloir où se trouve la jeune fille donne sur l'une des plus belles vues du parc mais pourtant elle s'y trouve seule. Ses camarades se sont contentés de la vue que leur donnait leur dortoir ou bien, encadrés par les professeurs ils se sont rendus à la tour d'Astronomie.

Après tout, il est interdit de circuler dans les couloirs après le couvre feu. De plus, il aurait été bête de se faire priver de ce spectacle pour une bête escapade dans les couloirs.

Cependant cela n'avait pas inquiété la serdaigle. Pourquoi se ferait-elle prendre ? Les enseignants étaient tout aussi captivés que leurs élèves alors pas de raisons pour que l'un d'entre eux ne se décide à déambuler dans Poudlard.

- Tu sais que tu n'as rien à faire ici ? Intervint une voix

- Bien sur que je le sais, c'est ça qui rend la chose intéressant, mais toi non plus tu ne devrais pas être là.

Ange sourit doucement, mais ne se retourna pas. Son interlocuteur sourit également, elle avait raison aucuns d'eux n'étaient autorisés à se trouver dans ce couloir. Il s'avança lentement et s'accouda à la fenêtre près de la jeune fille. Pendant quelques instants, personne ne parla, observant paisiblement la scène un peu plus bas.

Puis la serdaigle décida d'interroger son compagnon sur la raison de sa présence.

- Tu sais, si tu as quelque chose à me demander, vas-y.

- Hum… qui te dis que je ne suis pas là juste pour profiter de ta présence ?

Le ton nonchalant de son interlocuteur fit rigoler la jeune fille.

- Toi et moi savons que c'est faux, que ce passe t-il ?

- D'accord, soupira l'autre. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, tout commence à s'accélérer et moi je voudrais juste que l'on m'oublie !

Ange observa son compagnon qui venait de s'accroupir au sol la tête entre les mains. Son cœur se serra et elle le rejoignit lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

- Ecoute… il est temps pour toi de faire un choix. Dit-elle d'une voix douce. Ne me regarde pas avec cet air effrayé, il le faut. Merde ! Il y a des personnes qui sont prêtes à te protéger si tu décide de tourner le dos à tout ce que tu à connu jusqu'à maintenant.

- Mais justement je ne pense pas avoir assez de courage pour ça !

La claque partit avant même qu'Ange ne s'en rende compte, c'est fasse au regard choqué face à elle qu'elle réalisa son geste. Mais loin de le regretter elle ancra ses yeux dans ceux de l'être perdu devant elle.

- Réagit ! Tu es incapable de tuer quelqu'un ! Et tu accepterais de devenir mangemort ! Mais merde réfléchit, tu as le choix alors fait le bon mais ne me dit pas que tu n'es pas capable de choisir. TU AS LE CHOIX ! Alors choisi, ne te laisse pas emporter dans un tourbillon dont tu seras incapable de te sortir. C'est ta vie, alors vit la à fond sans regretter tes décisions. Car il y à et il y aura toujours des gens qui n'ont pas le choix. Je te laisse réfléchir. Mais ne fait pas une erreur que tu regretteras plus tard, juste pour ne pas t'attirer les foudres de ta famille. Des gens sont là pour te protéger qu'importe tes choix. Bonne nuit.

La jeune fille se releva lentement, puis tourna le dos et partit. Laissant derrière elle une âme en prise avec les tourments.

A l'angle du couloir un « merci » à peine plus fort qu'un murmure l'atteignit. Un triste sourire prit place sur ses lèvres mais elle ne s'arrêta pas et se dirigea vers son dortoir.

Son compagnon resta prostré là jusqu'au levé du jour puis finalement se redressa et prit la direction de la grande salle ou déjà quelques élèves matinaux prenaient leur petit déjeuner.

xXx

Des pas précipités, des élèves qui se pressent pour quitter des salles de cours. Déjà dix heures, les deux premières heures ont été difficiles pour tout le monde. Après la nuit sans lune la fatigue est plus que présente.

Tony voit sa salle se vider rapidement, seul reste Harry. Le jeune homme semble hésiter, Tony lui sourit gentiment et lui désigne la chaise devant son bureau, invitant son élève à s'asseoir, pour discuter.

- Qu'est ce qui t'amène Harry, une chose que tu n'as pas compris durant le cours ?

- Euh… non non ce n'est pas ça…

- Tu peux tout me dire n'ai pas peur.

- Et bien… monsieur d'après ce que l'on m'a dit vous avez été auror…

- c'est vrai, où veux-tu en venir ?

- !

- Respire Harry et redis moi ça plus lentement.

- Pourriez-vous m'entrainer afin de vaincre Voldemort ?

- Je pense que c'est dans la mesure du possible.

- Vrai ?

Voir le visage plein d'espoir d'Harry face à lui, confirma à Tony sa première impression. Le griffondor avait besoin d'un soutien adulte dans sa lutte. Jusque là les gens lui avaient trop caché de chose, et l'avaient mis de côté. Mais Harry semblait avoir compris que les espoirs du monde sorcier reposaient sur ses épaules.

- Vraiment, sourit Tony. Mais avant j'aimerais savoir une chose. Ce n'est pas une question piège, répond en toute franchise. Pourquoi veux-tu t'entrainer pour vaincre Voldy ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas choisi de les laisser se débrouiller et vivre une vie d'ado normal ?

L'expression d'Harry se fit sérieuse. Le jeune homme avait bien compris que sa réponse devait être sincère, pas question de tricher.

- Avant d'apprendre que j'étais un sorcier, j'ai toujours espéré que quelqu'un veuille de moi, juste moi Harry, que ma tante m'aime un peu ou que quelqu'un passe outre les menaces de mon cousin pour devenir mon ami. Mais personne ne l'a fait.

Et Bam, à mes 11 ans Hagrid est apparu et m'a ouvert les portes du monde sorcier.

Là j'ai découvert ma célébrité, tout ces gens qui m'aimaient, m'idolâtraient. Cependant aucun n'a vraiment vu Harry, le garçon qui dormait dans le placard sous l'escalier. Même Ron et Hermione on tout d'abord été attiré par mon nom.

Vous savez même après 6 ans je me demande si quelqu'un s'est rendu compte que ma première lettre de Poudlard était destiné à **Harry Potter, Dans le placard sous l'escalier, 4 privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.**

J'ai réalisé que pour beaucoup je n'étais qu'Harry Potter, le Survivant. Ce qui faisait de moi une icône et pour les gens j'avais donc été élevé dans l'opulence.

J'ai tué à l'âge de 11 ans et pourtant on m'a juste dit que Quirell était possédé par Voldemort et que j'avais fait ce qu'il fallait pour l'empêcher de voler la Pierre Philosophale. Mais le constat est là, je l'ai tué.

On m'a caché des choses, j'aurais voulu que l'on me parle de mon parrain, de Pettigrow. Mais on m'a juste dit que Sirius était un criminel. A la fin de l'année j'apprenais la vérité et gagnais un parrain et un oncle en la personne de Remus.

En quatrième année j'ai vu Cédric Diggory mourir et en cinquième année Sirius est mort en venant me sauver.

Alors c'est vrai que je pourrais abandonner, laisser ces gens qui mettent entre eux et un mage noir psychopathe un ado de 16 ans au lieu de se battre eux même.

Mais cela voudrait dire que Cédric, Sirius, mes parents et tant d'autres sont morts pour rien, que les parents de Neville ont été torturés jusqu'à la folie et que personne ne les vengera.

J'ai ce pouvoir, celui de vaincre Voldemort pour ceux qui sont morts, mais surtout pour les vivants mes amis comme tous les autres. C'est pour ça que je veux me battre… Mais je ne pourrais pas le faire seul… Voulez vous m'aider ?

Tony regarda ce jeune homme, si jeune et pourtant si mature. Ses paroles l'avaient atteintes en plein cœur. Il était temps de se battre à nouveau pour les valeurs justes. Plus question de fuir son passé et les morts. Désormais Anthony Dinozzo reprend vie et se battra aux côté d'Harry Potter.

- Je t'aiderais Harry…

xXx

Aux Etats-Unis, un pauvre coursier se fit presque agresser par une furie gothique, après avoir annoncé une lettre de Tony Dinozzo pour Abigail Sciuto.

Devant ses collègues la jeune femme ouvrit la missive et commença à lire sous l'œil curieux des autres.

_Chère Abby, _

_J'espère que tout va bien pour vous au NCIS. _

- Mais oui tout va bien juste que tu nous manque mais certains sont trop bornés pour le reconnaître.

_Vous me manquez aussi. _

_De mon côté les choses commencent à s'accélérer, J'ai accepté de rejoindre L'Ordre du __Phénix._

- Hey c'est quoi cette embrouille !

_Ne cris pas au scandale, il faut bien que je me tienne au courant des activités de Voldy ainsi que celles de Dumby, Harry est venu me voir pour me demandé de l'entrainer, ce que j'ai bien entendu accepté. _

- Cool !

_Pourrais-tu te renseigner sur les chats de Brocéliande ? Je sais que tu possède certains ouvrages de la grande bibliothèque de Camelot. Je n'ai rien pu trouver dans les ouvrages de Poudlard. _

- Pas de soucis Tony !

_Tu es un ange !_

_Sinon mes cours se passent plutôt bien. Certains élèves ne font pas beaucoup d'efforts mes la grande majorité participe. _

_Revoir Poudlard m'a fait bizarre, seul Dumbledore ne m'avait pas manqué…_

- A moi non plus il ne me manque pas ce vieux crouton !

_Ne ronchonne pas Abs ! Sinon Ange semble constamment plongée dans des livres, même en cours. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Elle semble si détachée de tout._

- Ne te prend pas la tête Tony, les réponses viendront plus tard… enfin je l'espère.

_Oui je sais Abby pas de prise de tête. Enfin tout ça pour dire que cela ne se passe pas trop mal. _

_Abs… je vais me battre, jusqu'à ce que Voldemort soit détruit je me battrais auprès d'Harry, j'espère pouvoir compter sur toi pour me soutenir._

_Vous me manquez, embrasse tout le monde pour moi ma belle. _

_Ab imo pectore,_

_Tony. _

- Abby ça va ? Tu pleure ?

- Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas Tim. Dit la jeune femme en essuyant ses larmes. Tony vous passe le bonjour, vous lui manquez.

- Autant ses blagues foireuse ne me manque pas, autant lui me manque, lui répondit McGee.

Ni Ziva, ni Gibbs n'ajouta quelque chose, mais ils n'en pensaient pas moins. Voir Abby pleurer sans en connaître la raison fendit le cœur des trois agents.

- Abby, appela Gibbs. Que t'arrive t-il ?

- Tony prend les choses en mains. C'est pour cela que tu pleure ? Questionna Ziva.

- Oui et non, c'est juste que l'accalmie est passée, la vie paisible est fini maintenant, il est désormais temps pour tous de choisir un camp. Et je sais que j'ai déjà choisi le mien. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est si vous resterez là ou si vous viendrez avec moi…

- Nous irons ou tu iras Abby. Affirmèrent les 3 autres.

- Bien dans ce cas il est temps pour moi de vous préparer aux choses que vous affronterez.

Les yeux luisant de la laborantine faillirent faire reculer ses amis. Et le petit sourire qui fleurit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme ne leur dit rien qui vaille, pour eux comme pour leurs ennemis.

xXx

Que ce soit au Royaume-Unis où de l'autre côté de l'océan, il est temps pour tous de faire un choix qui décidera du futur…

Certains feront le bon, d'autres le mauvais.

Certains opterons pour la facilité, et d'autres n'auront aucun choix

Mais Voldemort est là et son ombre à reprit du service.

Shadow se faufile dans la nuit répandant mort et malédiction derrière lui… Le cavalier noir du Mage est de retour, plus redoutable qu'avant… plus pantin que véritable servant…

X

XxX

X

* * *

><p>Tadaaaa Fin du chapitre !<p>

Alors alors alors ? cela vous a plu ?

Doooooonc un petit rewiew, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Comme d'habitudes avis et suggestions sont les bienvenus par MP également 3

x

A très bientot je vous adore.

Ange du Fillénia


	9. Changements

Bonjour, bonjour, je suis très heureuse de vous annoncer l'arrivée de ce nouveau chapitre.

Comme pour tous les autres j'espère qu'il vous plaiera.

x

_x_

_Merci Beaucooooooooooup pour vos rewiews ! =D_

_Encore une fois n'hesitez pas à me donner vos avis et vos suggestions sur la suite de cette fic =)_

_Alors les réponses au rewiews : _

_**elo-didie, Kaori Jade, jonzac** **:** Merci beaucoup ! n'hesitez pas si vous avez des conseils ou des idées à me suggèrer ) _

_**annadriya :** Thank you et j'espère que celui là te plaira aussi. _

**____________**MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES :**____________ **Merci, moi-même j'ai aimé écrire la lettre de Tony =3

**Blie : **Oui c'est bien ce qu'il va se passer, mais pas dans l'immédiat dans un ou deux chapitre =)

**P'tite Flie : **Ma chérie je suis troooop heureuse que cela te plaise, bien sur je me doutais que Djiin te plaierais, dommage pour toi tu ne la verra pas dans ce chapitre mais promis dans le prochain elle sera là !

**Ayahne : **Voici la suite ;D

**Phoenix :** Merci pour ton rewiew super voisin, j'attends le suivant avec impatience !

x

_x_

_Sur ce bonne lecture moi je vais avancer sur le chapitre 2 de mon autre fic ayant reussi à finir le chapitre 1 xD _

x

_x_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.<em>**

**_sauf Ange qui m'appartient, c'est une partie de moi, sortie de mon imagination, qui bouge à travers mes mots et vit grâce à vous._**

**_**_John Maxwell, William et Shadow m'appartiennent aussi mais ils sont moins important que Ange. _**_**

* * *

><p>X<p>

XxX

X

**Changements**

X

XxX

X

_**« Vivre c'est **__**changer**__**. Le changement est l'âme des choses. »**_

**x**

Un début matinée comme tant d'autre à Poudlard, la grande salle se remplit peu à peu. Les conversations vont bon train. Des ragots par -ci, des rumeurs par là et parfois des discutions plus sérieuses.

Chacun prend également des forces pour la journée de cours à venir. En cette mi septembre l'ambiance est plutôt joyeuse, la guerre pour une fois est passé au second plan.

Malheureusement l'arrivée du courrier se charge de les rappeler à l'ordre, le gros titre de la gazette des sorciers jette un froid glacial sur tous.

**Un village magique à feu et à sang **

**Hier mardi 16 Septembre dans la soirée, le village magique de Dunt près de Newcastle à été détruit par les partisans de Vous-savez-qui. Les aurors n'ont pu arriver à temps. A leur arrivée les mangemorts étaient encore présents mais hommes, femmes et enfants avaient été tués. **

**Une bataille s'est engagée faisant des blessés parmi les deux camps. Cependant, si nous déplorons des morts parmi nos aurors, aucun mages noirs n'ont été fait prisonnier ni tuer. **

**Le chef des aurors John Maxwell nous a annoncé à son retour que Fenrir Greyback, Bellatrix Lestrange et Shadows étaient présents lors de l'attaque, le peu de villageois survivants ont tous confirmé la chose. Trois des plus dangereux partisans du Lord Noir, ont fait des ravages importante hier soir. **

**Le capitaine Maxwell exténué nous a quand même adressé quelque mots : **

**« l'attaque d'hier à été horrible, c'est une chose à laquelle je ne m'habituerais jamais. Cela me révolte que des sorciers puissent être les auteurs de ces atrocités. Il est sur qu'une fois Fenrir Greyback ou Bellatrix Lestrange capturés, ils n'échapperont pas au baiser du detraqueur. » **

**L'auror à ajouté que bien que contre cette sentence qu'il juge atroce, elle en devient obligatoire contre des sorciers comme les mangemorts. Lorsque nous l'avons questionné sur le mystère « Shadow » l'homme nous à répondu ceci d'une voix chargée de mépris : **

**« L'identité de Shadow reste encore et toujours un mystère, cela fait maintenant 13 ans qu'il est apparu et pourtant nous n'avons jamais eu d'indices. Mais une chose est sure, si Shadow à le malheur de se faire attraper avant la fin ou à la fin de cette guerre il devra répondre de tous les meurtres qu'il à commis. Et rien ne pourra le sauver de la mort... » **

**Personne ne pourra le contredire... Shadow, le cavalier noir du mage noir ne sortira sûrement pas vivant de cette guerre...**

Encore 2 pages étaient consacrées à l'attaque du village ainsi qu'aux différents mangemorts notoires. Plusieurs noms revinrent plusieurs fois...

Tout d'abord un silence pesant sur la grande salle, puis des murmures, puis des discutions. Tout cela s'enflamme très vite mais pour une fois tous sont d'accord. John Maxwell a raison, Shadow ne survivrait pas à cette guerre.

Même les élèves partisans des idées de Voldemort ainsi que les jeunes mangemorts le savent. Car si le côté de la lumière ne se chargeait pas de le supprimer, les mages noirs s'en chargeraient. après tout, laisser le diable en vie serait bien trop risquer pour eux.

Un pantin sans marionnettiste n'est qu'un corps sans âme, mais un corps sans âme peut très vite se révéler incontrôlable... surtout un pantin aussi puissant et néfaste.

Draco Malfoy, venait de finir sa lecture du journal, il tendit l'oreille vers les conversations des ses camarades, toutes sur l'article de la gazette. Certains Serpentard Pro-Voldemort babillaient gaiement a propos des évènements. Lorsque les mots « Shadow » et « formidable » dans une même phrase l'atteignirent, Draco frissonna.

Le jeune homme n'avait croisé Shadow qu'une seule fois, une fois de trop.

_Son père l'avait emmené avec lui lors d'une réunion mangemort, une fois au manoir de Voldemort, Draco avait commencé à déambuler dans les couloirs n'assistant pas au rassemblement. _

_La décoration très ostentatoire n'attirait pas le jeune homme, chez lui aussi tout était excessif et cela était parfois tellement pathétique. Ne faisant pas attention a son environnement il n'avait pas vu la silhouette arriver face à lui c'est donc avec surprise qu'il la percuta. _

_Plus petite que lui la personne face a lui portait une cape noire ornée d'une capuche. Son visage caché par un masque également noir n'était qu'à quelque centimètre du visage de Draco. Ce dernier détailla ledit masque avec intérêt, il était bien loin de celui argenté de son paternel. Celui ci recouvrait complètement le visage de son porteur et de nombreuses arabesques en relief semblaient aspirer la lumière alentour. _

_Réalisant brusquement l'identité de l'être qui venait de percuter, il recula tout en tentant de garder son calme. _

_Une souris prise au piège aux griffes d'un chat redoutable. _

_Mais le chat avait déjà du prendre un amuse-gueule car il ne sembla pas s'intéresser à cette si jolie souris servit sur un plateau. D'une voix non identifiable le chasseur statufia sa proie. _

_- Tu ne devrais pas traîner dans les couloirs Draco Malfoy, il serait dommage qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Tu pourrais tomber sur quelqu'un de mal intentionné..._

_Une main gantée se posa sur sa joue, un frisson d'horreur le traversa, pitié qu'on l'achève vite. Il ferma les yeux à s'en faire mal. Puis la main disparu et après quelques minutes stressante il rouvrit les yeux. _

_Shadow s'était écarté et semblait fixer une chose derrière lui. Il se retourna et reconnu son parrain Severus Rogue. Ce dernier s'approcha rapidement les sourcils froncés. Il l'attrapa par le bras et le tira prestement vers lui loin de Shadow. C'est d'un ton venimeux qu'il prit la parole. _

_- Ne t'approche pas de mon filleul. Le maître t'attend pour la réunion. _

_- Je m'y rendait lorsque Draco m'est rentré dedans, je lui conseillais d'ailleurs de ne pas déambuler ici... sait-on jamais, il aurait très bien rencontrer quelqu'un de dangereux... Greyback traîne beaucoup dans les parages en ce moment il serait dommage que Lucius se retrouve avec un fils transformé en, Loup-garou. _

_- Toi ! tu n'oserais pas ! Tien donc ce chien en laisse ! et ne t'avise pas de le lâcher sur Draco._

_- Voyons Severus, tout de suite des menaces... alors que j'ai simplement mis en garde ton protégé, pourquoi tant de haine ! _

_Draco qui suivait l'échange pétrifié sentit son parrain le lâcher puis il le vit attraper Shadow au niveau de la gorge et le plaquer durement contre le mur. L'homme ne fit pas un geste pour se dégager et Draco l'imaginait, souriant moqueusement derrière son masque. Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur son parrain, jamais il n'avait vu l'homme aussi furieux. _

_- Touche mon filleul, effleure le, parle lui et je te jure que rien pas même le maître ne pourra m'empêcher de te tuer. Tu n'est qu'un pantin, un homme sans âme ni conscience et je n'aurait aucuns regrets à t'éliminer. _

_Le jeune Malfoy ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il se passa ensuite, mais à peine la phrase de Severus fini, que le maître des Potions se retrouvait à son tour plaqué au mur, un couteau au manche incrusté de pierres en onyx sous la gorge. _

_- Écoute moi bien Severus, je n'ai pas menacé ton filleul, alors ne me menace pas ! je n'ai que peu de patience et là, ma réserve est presque vide. _

_Sans un mot de plus, Shadow relâcha Severus et disparu dans un mouvement de cape. Laissant Draco et son parrain seuls. _

Draco se rappelait encore le visage blême de son parrain après cet épisode, il se rappelait également ses paroles alors qu'il l'escortait vers la bibliothèque du manoir : « Draco, tu ne dois plus te promener ici, trop de mangemorts traîne dans ces couloirs, c'est bien trop risqué pour toi... Shadow aurait pu te tuer ! »

Le jeune homme se leva brusquement de table, il devait quitter cette salle ou résonnait le nom du cavalier de Voldemort. Voir son parrain menacé par un couteau l'avait fait réaliser la dangerosité de Shadow et rien que ce souvenir lui donnait froid dans le dos.

La sécurité de Poudlard l'apaisant lentement. Il se dirigea vers le parc ayant un peu de temps avant le début des cours.

Il s'assit sur une des marché de l'entrée et observa le parc s'éveiller.

Il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir près de lui mais décida de l'ignorer espérant qu'il comprenne le message. Cela ne sembla pas fonctionner et la personne brisa le silence.

- Dumbledore m'a demandé de venir te parler, à propos de ta discution avec lui...

- Et moi je lui avis précisé que je ne voulait que personne ne soit au courant de cette discution ! Nous sommes à peine mi septembre, j'ai du temps pour réfléchir à tout ça.

- Visiblement il ne l'a pas fait, mais je ne vais pas t'obliger à me parler. Libre à toi. Mais si tu as besoin je suis là. Tu sais moi aussi à un moment j'ai eu à faire un choix, ça n'a pas été facile mais je l'ai fait.

Draco hésita, d'un côté cela ne regardait que lui, d'un autre il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un autre qu'un vieux fou drogué aux bonbons parfum citron. Finalement il céda à la tentation, une question au bout des lèvres.

- Avez vous regretté votre choix ?

- Oui parfois mais c'est ce qu'il fallait que je fasse. Et si je ne l'avait pas fait je n'aurait pas pu évoluer, mûrir comme je l'ai fait. Après il faut assumer et ne pas penser aux « et si... » car avec cela nous pourrions refaire le monde. Encore maintenant j'ai de nombreux remords par rapport à certaines de mes décisions mais j'ai appris à vivre avec. Ne fais pas comme moi, n'ai pas de regrets lorsque tu te décideras il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière.

- En réalité mon choix est fait, mais la peur me paralyse, alors je suis incapable d'agir.

- La peur est une arme redoutable... et des gens comme Voldemort l'on très bien comprit...Alors ton choix est fait ?

- Oui, vous savez, certaines personnes ont des arguments plus **percutants **que les votre ou ceux du vieux fou. La baffe que j'ai reçu il y a peu m'a sorti de ma léthargie.

- J'ai connu le même genre d'électrochocs.

La voix amusée de son interlocuteur fit sourire Draco, il n'était pas facile pour lui de se confier mais à Poudlard quelques personnes semblait tout faire pour l'aider et l'écouter. Malgré tout la peur le maintenait encore enchaînée.

- Monsieur, il y a peu quelqu'un m'a dit que des gens serait toujours là pour m'aider et me soutenir dans mes choix... M'aiderez-vous ?

Plongeant son regard mercure dans celui vert d'eau de l'autre, il attendit la réponse tant attendue. Il avait besoin d'être rassuré, protégé deux chose qu'on lui avait toujours refusé. Quand au fait d'être aimé, voilà une notion bien abstraite pour lui dont les parents l'avaient toujours délaissé pour un mage noir aux idéaux si sombres. De plus depuis trop longtemps maintenant il s'était laissé dicté sa conduite sans que jamais personne excepté son parrain ne prennent en compte ses sentiments. Aujourd'hui c'était fini, il suivrait le court de sa vie selon ses envies, ses décisions. Mais seul ses chances de pouvoir échapper de l'autorité parentale restaient quasi inexistante, il lui fallait un soutient. La première personne à laquelle il avait pensé était son parrain, mais même si ses soupçons sur le rôle d'espion de ce dernier étaient fondés le jeune homme ne souhaitait pas mettre Severus en danger...

Tony regarda le jeune homme assit près de lui. Sa détermination l'avait secoué, il n'avait pas eu la vie facile et très peu de liberté. Et maintenant il s'apprêtait à renier ce qui avait été sa vie ce qu'il avait toujours connu pour rejoindre des gens dont il n'était pas sur de l'accueil. Le blond semblait tellement fragile dans le doux froid de Septembre, il lui semblait tellement perdu et effrayé. La peur... un terme que Draco avait employé lors de la conversation, mais qu'est ce qui avait bien pu l'effrayer autant ? Puis soudain l'effervescence occasionnée par l'arrivée de la gazette ce matin lui revint en mémoire. Ce pouvait-il que ce jeune homme pas encore majeur ai un jour rencontré Shadow... Voilà un élément qui méritait d'être étudié, mais pas dans l'immédiat...

Il sourit doucement à Draco, le genre de sourire qu'il utilisait pour rassurer les gens pour leur dire que tout irait bien maintenant.

- Je serais là Draco et je ne serais pas le seul crois moi...

**xXx**

Lorsque le couvre feu arrive sur Poudlard n'allez pas croire que tous les élèves retournent tous bien sagement dans leur dortoir...

Oh non ! certains se faufilent dans les couloirs, évitant habilement Miss Teigne et Rusard. Tous se rejoignent au septième étage face à une tapisserie dont ils ont maintenant apprit à faire abstraction. Après tout il est assez atypique de voir un homme tel que Barnabas le Follet tenté d'apprendre à des trolls à danser...

Tous savent ce qu'ils vont trouver à cet endroit, une simple porte en bois... Vous même si vous passiez devant n'y accorderiez aucune attention, il y a bien trop de portes à Poudlard pour que celle-ci semblable à toutes les autres ne vous interpelle. Mais si malgré tout vous aviez tenté de pousser cette porte, il n'est pas dit que vous soyez parvenu à entrer. En un autre moment vous y seriez arrivé mais à cet instant la salle est occupée et jamais elle ne vous laissera entrer.

Et oui pour l'instant à l'intérieur l'A.D au grand complet vint d'arriver pour s'entrainer... L'ambiance était détendue de petits groupes discutaient paisiblement en attendant l'arriver des derniers membres du groupe. Une mince poignée d'entre eux avaient répondu à l'appel d'Harry l'année précédente et encore aujourd'hui la majorité des adhérents marchaient sur des œufs de peur de se faire renvoyé du groupe. Alors lorsque l'A.D avait été réouverte une semaine plutôt beaucoup, honteux avaient hésité à s'y rendre. Pourtant tous étaient désormais présent lors de cette seconde séance et l'ambiance était maintenant détendue Harry ayant fait le point la fois précédente.

Lorsque le Trio de Griffondor fit son entrée dans la salle les discutions se turent et tous se rejoignirent au centre de la salle. Ce fut Hermione qui prit les choses en main afin d'expliquer le déroulement de la soirée.

- Bonsoir à tous, la semaine dernière nous avons juste remit les choses en place pour reprendre sur de bonne base. Dès aujourd'hui par contre nous allons recommencer à travailler. Mais avant je crois que Harry avait quelque chose à dire.

Le brun sourit à son amie et s'avança, il balaya les élèves de son regard émeraude tout en souriant.

- Bonsoir à tous, d'abord je voulais vous apprendre que l'A.D ne serait plus « L'Armée de Dumbledore » elle va prendre le nom qui avait été évoquer avant cela, c'est à dire « Association de Défense ». Car dès demain A.D va devenir un club de Poudlard à part entière.

Harry laissa tout le protester un court instant. Il se tourna légèrement vers ses deux amis, Ron semblait vouloir rejoindre les autres dans leur protestations et Hermione pinçait les lèvres signe de grand mécontentement. Il leva sa main droite et peu à peu le silence revint bien que la colère des autres membres soit palpable.

Il plongea sont regard dans celui bleu délavé de Luna, la jeune fille fredonnait paisiblement une jolie mélodie sans se soucier des autres. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard d'Harry elle lui sourit lui montrant toute la confiance qu'elle avait en lui. A coté d'elle, Neville en fit autant.

Le survivant les remercia silencieusement et décida de clarifier les choses avant que cela ne dégénère.

- Écoutez... dans cette école nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir besoin de s'entraîner. De nombreux élèves souhaitent aussi apprendre plus que ce que l'on apprend en cours. Alors j'ai fait part de ça au professeur Dinozzo et celui-ci est d'accord pour nous aider et pour appuyer la mise en place du club. Il sera présent lors des cours et nous aidera à progresser. Pour ce qui est du nom, ouvrir un club nommé « L'Armée de Dumbledore » créera des problèmes avec le Ministère et nous n'avons pas besoin de ça. Y a t'il des réclamations la-dessus ?

- Pourquoi le professeur Dinozzo ?

Harry se tourna vers Hannah Abbot qui venait de poser la question, Il lui fit un sourire malicieux qui fit rougir la Poufsouffle.

- C'est très simple en fait, Tony Dinozzo est un ancien auror et à été agent du NCIS il a beaucoup de chose à nous apprendre, et puis on ne risque pas de s'ennuyer avec lui. Bien ! Vu que personne ne semble vouloir protester commençons à nous entraîner. Nous allons faire 5 groupes qui seront supervisé par Luna, Neville, Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Ce soir nous allons revoir tout ce que nous avons fait l'année dernière. Commencer par vous remémorer par groupe tout ce que nous avons vu ensuite attendez une des cinq personnes que j'ai cité.

Les élèves se dispersèrent par affinité n'ayant pas reçu d'instructions précises, puis se mirent à discuter en listant les sorts appris lors des séances de l'A.D.

Chacun sachant ce qu'il avait à faire bientôt la salle fut emplie de jets lumineux, de rires, de cris, de soupires...

Harry observait tout cela depuis un coin reculé de la pièce, il avait décidé de déléguer à ses amis afin de leur montrer que même sans lui tout pouvait fonctionner. Bien sur il serait présent lors des séances de l'A.D, mais bientôt son propre entraînement allait commencer et il ne pourrait donc plus tout superviser.

Et puis il fallait dire, que voir Neville et Luna apprendre des choses à des élèves sceptiques était assez hilarant pour lui. La voix rêveuse et les propos irréels de Luna en mettaient plus d'un mal-alaise. Et beaucoup ne voulaient pas réaliser que Neville était désormais très loin du petit garçon au visage lunaire incapable de réaliser un sort. Harry mettrait sa vie entre les mains de ses deux amis et il était grand temps que les autres se rendent compte de leurs capacités.

Demain l'A.D deviendrait un club agissant au grand jour et ceux qui s'inscriraient devront alors apprendre à accepter conseils et leçons de ses amis.

L' arrivée de Neville et Luna le fit sourire affectueusement, Neville lui sourit également et Luna lui adressa la parole de sa voix si spéciale.

- Harry, je te remercie de me faire confiance, les nargoles en sont très heureux

Neville et Harry éclatèrent de rire et le survivant assura à Luna que tout cela était tout à fait normal. Une fois calmé Neville prit une voix faussement colérique pour taquiner son ami.

- Harry Potter, sais-tu que torturer les élèves est interdit ! franchement Luna et moi ne sommes pas très crédible en tant que professeurs

- Voyons Nev' ce n'est pas dans mes intentions de les torturer ! Mais il est temps qu'il se rendent compte que les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Et puis il me fallait des lieutenants pour déléguer.

- Ton entraînement commence quand ?

- Après demain, le professeur Dinozzo pense que le Vendredi est le meilleur jour. D'après lui ainsi il pourra « me torture jusqu'à épuisement sans que cela n'interfère dans mon suivi des cours ». Je vous dirais donc adieu avant de le rejoindre car je n'en ressortirais sûrement pas vivant.

Neville éclata à nouveau de rire perturbant les membres de l'A.D et Luna les regarda tous les deux les yeux pétillants.

- Franchement les garçons calmez vous, vous perturbez nos amis et s'il gardent la bouche ouverte les joncheruines vont s'introduire dans leur cerveau. Enfin excusez moi mais je dois y aller j'ai un devoir à finir pour demain et une amie qui m'attend ne faites pas de bêtises.

Les deux garçons lui dirent au revoir et la regardèrent partirent, cette fille était vraiment unique ! Puis après son départ ils rejoignirent leurs camarades après tout ils n'allaient pas progresser en bavardant...

**xXx**

Luna sautillait gaiement dans les couloirs quand elle percuta quelque chose de plus grand et plus costaud qu'elle un petit « aïe » lui échappa lorsque son postérieur entra en collision avec le sol. Elle entendit vaguement une excuse mais n'y fit pas vraiment attention mais lorsqu'une main se présenta devant ses yeux elle ne put l'ignorer et la saisit. Une fois à nouveau sur ses deux pieds, elle redressa la tête et rencontra un regard mercure et des cheveux blonds platine. Devant elle Draco Malfoy semblait embarrassé et avait perdu de sa superbe. Le jeune homme se passa une main dans les cheveux hésitant.

- Je suis désolé je ne regardait pas ou j'allais je ne t'ai pas vu arriver.

- Je ne faisait pas attention non plus Draco, nous sommes tous deux coupable. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit et bienvenue parmi nous...

Draco regarda Luna partir surprit, comme la blonde savait-elle qu'il avait tourné le dos à ses parents et au Lord noir ? La jeu,e fille s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna.

- J'oubliais si tu souhaite rejoindre l'A.D, n'hésite pas je te soutiendrais. Et ne t'inquiète pas je remercierais Ange de ta part pour son intervention percutante.

Luna lui tourna à nouveau le dos et disparue au détour d'un croisement, laissant un Draco Malfoy plus que stupéfait.

Décidément Luna Lovegood était un vrai mystère...

**xXx**

Il y a des jours où les choses changent comme aujourd'hui. Bien sur cela n'empêchera pas la terre de tourner mais cela donne des petits espoirs aux gens cela leur permet de rêver à des jours meilleurs. Draco à fait son choix et se libère enfin de ce qui l'a toujours emprisonner néanmoins Shadow le pétrifie toujours de peur.

Harry à choisit de laisser ses amis prendre certaines choses en mains pour se préparer à l'affrontement qui l'attend inévitablement.

Tony après avoir prit Harry sous son aile a décidé d'en faire de même pour Draco.

Oui les choses changent petit à petit...

Enfin pas complètement après tout la vie serait bien moins palpitante sans une Luna perdue dans son monde peuplé d'animaux mythiques...

**X**

**XxX**

**X**

* * *

><p>Et vouii c'est la fin !<p>

J'attends vos avis qui compte beaucoup pour moi !

Un pitit rewiew (ou deux xD je dirais pas non)

Bien entendu suggestions, critiques, conseils sont les bienvenus cela permet d'evoluer et de progresser dans l'ecriture.

**x**

A très bientôt

Ange du Fillénia


	10. Merlin, Morgane et tous les autres

Bonjour à tous, je sais que cela fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas ecrit, malheureusement je n'ai que peu de temps pour moi à cause des cours.

Mais c'est bientôt la fin, je vais pouvoir prendre plus de temps pour écrire.

En tout cas, voici un nouveau chapitre de ma fic en espérant qu'il vous plaise =3

x

_x_

_Mais juste avant je vais repondre à vos rewiews qui me faut à chaque fois super plaisir et qui me donnent encore plus envie d'écrire. _

_**elo-didie : **voici la suite, et voui Luna semble tout savoir c'est en partie ce qui fait son charme et son mystère ;)_

_**Nesumi10 : J**e pense que Shadow est et restera un de mes personnages les plus mystérieux. Quant au fait que Tony puisse le connaitre ce n'ai pas tout à fait vrai. Il connait Shadow autant que tous les autres sorciers par la reputation. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que Tony est un ancien agent du NCIS et un ancien auror, ce qui fait que son envie de stopper Shadow est immense._

_**adenoide : **Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi sur le fait que Dumbledore est complètement foiré dans son rôle envers Harry, voilà pourquoi dans ma fic Harry se tourne de plus en plus vers Tony et se detache de Dumby petit à petit =)._

_**____________**MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES, jonzac : **____________**____________Merci beaucoup en espérant que ce chap' vous plaise._____________

_**____________**Agrond : **____________**____________Ouip Luna sera toujours Luna et c'est pour ça que nous l'aimons, quant au cas Drago, laissons lui un peu de temps avant de le livrer à la population de Poudlard =D, je dois avant le martyriser un peu juste un petit peu... _____________

_____________**Hadrien :** Mon dridri, je suis heureuse que cela te plaise =3. Oui c'est une facette de Drago que je voulais exploiter comme d'autres l'ont fait avant moi =) et pour Tony et Harry ce que tu demande arrivera ne t'inquiète pas. _____________

_____________**Moitié de Cerveau :** Ma chérie, je suis super contente d'avoir enfin eu ton avis sur ma fic et que tu l'aime ! surtout pas d'inquiétude pour Djiin elle va de plus en plus apparaitre dans les prochains chapitres !_____________

**_____________P'tite Flie : _____________**_____________Voici pour toi miss =) et Merci ton rewiew m'a fait troooop plaisir ! Normalement je pourrais bientôt poster plus vite avec la fin des cours je voudrais pas que tu me fasse une crise xD _____________

**_____________Phoenix : _____________**_____________Mouahahah, soit accro à ma fic ! cela me fait un lecteur bien assuré xP. Et voui lorsque j'ai commencé cette fic je souhaitais travailler tous ces personnages secondaires =). je suis heureuse que tu trouve cela réussit._____________

x

x

Et voilà ! je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture =) et je retourne écrire.

x

x

* * *

><p><strong><em>Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.<em>**

**_sauf Ange qui m'appartient, c'est une partie de moi, sortie de mon imagination, qui bouge à travers mes mots et vit grâce à vous._**

**_**_John Maxwell, William et Shadow m'appartiennent aussi mais ils sont moins important que Ange. _**_**

* * *

><p>X<p>

XxX

X

**Merlin, Morgane et tous les autres**

X

XxX

Aujourd'hui, Septembre a laissé place à Octobre .

Les feuilles prennent peu à peu une couleur cuivré et bientôt le vent les fera virevolter à travers le parc les emportant vers d'autres paysages.

Certains élèves se baladent gaiement dans le parc malgré le froid qui à pris place sournoisement, d'autres moins téméraires sont confortablement installés dans leur salle commune ou bien étudient à la bibliothèque.

Et dans un coin reculé de Poudlard un combat faisait rage.

Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur le front d'Harry, il sauta sur le côté évitant un rayon violet. Par Merlin, Morgane et tous les autres dans quoi c'était-il embarqué ! Il évita un nouveau jet de magie et fit un roulé boulé au sol, puis une fois sur pied envoya à son tour un sort à son adversaire.

Ce dernier para le sort d'un simple mouvement de baguette et relança l'assaut, il sourit en voyant Harry tenté d'éviter les sorts, il fallait avouer que pour l'instant il se débrouillait plutôt bien et le voir sautiller dans tout les sens avait quelque chose de comique.

Harry après avoir évité un nouveau sort de façon élégante et pleine de grâce... oui bon d'accord de façon plus que ridicule, finit par perdre patience. Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres du Griffondor faisant froncer les sourcils à son adversaire. Harry lança un simple stupéfix à son opposant suivit d'un reducto, son adversaire concentré sur les sorts ne vit pas le troisième sorts arriver. Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit de satisfaction en voyant le sort atteindre son objectif ce qui eu pour conséquence d'occasionner une magnifique explosion agrémentée de fumée.

Cependant la joie du jeune homme fut de courte durée lorsqu'il se retrouva subitement soulevé dans les airs la tête en bas. Un juron lui échappa en croisant le regard narquois de son adversaire, mince en plus de se moquer de lui, il ne l'avait même pas égratigné ! La moue boudeuse du survivant fit rigoler son opposant qui le fit descendre doucement.

- Voyons Harry ne boude pas, tu es doué beaucoup n'aurait pas tenu aussi longtemps que toi.

- Je ne boude pas, répondit le jeune homme avec mauvaise foi.

- Mais bien sur, et moi je suis petit lutin sautillant. Non sérieusement Harry, tu as un potentiel immense mais malheureusement personne n'a jugé bon de s'occuper de ton entrainement.

- Oui... soupira Harry. Professeur, pourquoi ont-ils négligé ça, pourquoi me tenir éloigner de la guerre ?

- Harry, lorsque nous somme dans cette pièce, appelle moi Tony. Ensuite certains ont surement refusé pour te protéger comme Mrs Weasley, d'autres comme Remus ne peuvent malheureusement pas être assez présent pour pouvoir t'entrainer régulièrement. Quant à Dumbledore...

Le Griffon vit Tony hésiter à poursuivre sa phrase. Bien sur tout ce qu'il avait dit avant Harry le savait, mais le sujet Dumbledore semblait être un point sensible pour son professeur. C'est pourquoi il assura à l'homme que s'il ne tenait pas à en parler cela ne serait pas grave. Mais néanmoins Tony décida de lui dire la vérité sur ses sentiments envers le directeur.

- Écoute Harry, merci de ta compréhension mais je vais quand même t'expliquer mon ressentit. Pour moi Dumby est et restera un très grand sorcier, mais il est aussi l'un des plus grands manipulateurs d'Angleterre ! Et bien qu'ayant fait beaucoup pour notre pays, il a désormais tendance à oublier que les gens qu'il manipule sont humains et non des pions. Et ça c'est une chose que je n'arrive pas à lui pardonner même pour gagner une guerre. Enfin... chacun est maitre de ses pensées et ce n'est que mon point de vue, pas celui de tous.

Les paroles de Tony se faufilèrent dans l'esprit d'Harry, fusionnant avec ses propres idées sur la question. Cela faisait maintenant un moment que le jeune homme n'accordait plu totalement sa confiance au directeur et les dires de son professeur ne firent que donner plus de poids à ses idées.

Après encore quelques minutes, Tony libéra son élève et lui conseilla d'être en forme pour le cours de DCFM du mardi.

Une fois seul, l'ancien agent du NCIS poussa un soupire et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Décidément, entrainer Harry Potter n'était pas chose facile. Même après 5 années à Poudlard, l'adolescent ne semblait pas avoir prit conscience de son potentiel. Un long chemin restait à faire...

De plus il serait bientôt temps de confronter Harry et Draco et cela ne présageait pour l'instant qu'une immense explosion des deux garçons et un énorme mal de crane pour lui.

Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter d'être l'intermédiaire entre les deux ? Bon d'accord il avait lors de sa scolarité, fait sauté la salle de potion, mais c'était un accident et puis peut-être aussi transformé les escaliers du château en piste de ski... et puis aussi... bon d'accord il l'avait surement mériter en fait !

**xXx**

Loin des préoccupations de son professeur, Harry déambulait désormais dans les couloirs. Bizarrement depuis le début de l'année cela semblait être l'une de ses activités favorites. Cela lui laissait le temps de penser en toute tranquillité, loin des gens, loin de ses amis, loin des professeurs. Personne n'était la pour lui dire quoi faire, pour décider de sa vie ; et ça ! C'était quelque chose de vivifiant pour lui.

Il sourit en pensant à ce début d'année, enfin il avait prit les choses en main. Le cours de son existence était enfin entre ses mains.

Après une bonne demi-heure à vagabonder le survivant se décida à rejoindre ses amis dans la salle commune. L'après midi venait de débuter et il était sur qu'en ce dimanche après midi, tout les Gryffondor étaient en train de rigoler dans leur antre. C'est donc d'un pas enthousiaste que le jeune homme parti les rejoindre.

La scène qu'il découvrit à son entrée dans la salle commune le laissa perplexe. Il faut dire qu'à son départ pour son entrainement ses camarades discutaient tranquillement installés dans les fauteuils près de la cheminé et désormais un troupeau de scrout à pétard semblait avoir ravagé la salle...

Dean, Seamus, Parvati et Ginny étaient barricadés derrière un canapé et deux fauteuils empilés, Neville s'était réfugié dans un coin de la pièce et protégé par une table renversée quant aux autres élèves, tous avaient du fuir devant la furie Hermione Granger. Celle-ci, debout au centre de la salle, avait les poings serrés et fusillait du regard un Ron Weasley qui essayait de se faire le plus petit possible.

Harry haussa un sourcil, et se racla la gorge afin d'obtenir l'attention de ses deux amis. Il entendit vaguement les soupires soulagés de ses autres camarades alors que l'attention de Ron et Hermione se portait sur lui.

- L'un de vous deux pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe pour que je vous retrouve à faire un remeake d'une guerre gobline dans la salle commune ? Quand je suis parti tout allait bien et là Hermy tu est sur le point d'assassiner Ron de tes propre mains et surement de façon trèèèès douloureuse.

- Ce crétin, cracha t-elle. À fait tomber mon édition collector de l'histoire de Poudlard dans la cheminée !

- Mais Hermmmmm', gémit le rouquin. C'était un accident ! Je me suis excusé alors me tue pas !

La jeune femme, prit d'un excès de violence sauta à la gorge de Ron, ce gars était un crétin fini et méritait qu'elle l'étrangle pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Elle l'avait prévenue, de faire attention a ce livre, mais non monsieur avait trébuché et son livre chéri avait atterri comme par hasard dans la cheminé. Mais combien de chance cela avait-il de chance d'arriver ? Oui elle allait tuer Ron Weasley pour cette erreur impardonnable.

Harry en regardant ces amis hésita entre paniqué et rigoler puis finalement choisi la seconde option. Après un long fou-rire il se décida à intervenir voyant qu'aucuns Gryffons ne se décidaient à aider Ron, et puis la couleur rouge du roux prouvait qu'Hermione serait un peu trop fort autour de sa gorge.

C'est toujours en rigolant légèrement qu'il attrapa sa meilleure amie par les épaules et qu'il l'attira en arrière. Une fois les mains d'Hermione loin de sa gorge, Ron prit une grande goulée d'air et se promit mentalement de ne plus JAMAIS prendre dans ses mains ne serait-ce que 10 secondes, un des livres de la furie que pouvait être Hermione Granger.

Le danger passé grâce à Harry, les autres Griffondor sortirent de leur cachette.

Seamus et Dean se prosternèrent devant Harry en rigolant, le remerciant d'avoir sauvé Poudlard de la destruction. Hermione ne sembla pas goutter à la plaisanterie et disparue dans son dortoir le tête haute augmentant l'hilarité des deux garçons.

Ron le remercia de l'avoir sauvé d'une mort certaine et tout le monde éclata de rire lorsqu'il leur affirma avoir vu défiler se vie et avoir vu la lumière au bout du tunnel.

C'est donc dans le rire et la bonne humeur que se déroula le reste de l'après midi et le soir venu en se rendant au diner tous rigolaient encore de la scène passée.

Ce soir là la table rouge et or était encore plus bruyante que d'habitude, Ginny et Dean s'étaient fais un plaisir de raconter l'histoire à tous et les plaisanteries destinées à Ron fusaient de tous les coins.

Neville regarda Harry rigoler et participer aux discutions, pour lui la soirée était parfaite, la bonne ambiance commençait à se répendre dans toute la grande salle et tous étaient bien loin de tous problèmes.

Lui même s'amusait à tourmenter Ron et il fallait dire que voir le rouquin marmonner après ses « amis, indignes de porter ce nom » le faisait doucement rire. Inconsciemment son regard se porta vers la table des Serdaigle à la recherche d'un pale chevelure blonde. Il la trouva en compagnie d'une chevelure roux-rose, voilà un mois qu'ils étaient tous revenu à Poudlard et pourtant il savait seulement que la fille à côté de Luna avait son âge que son nom de famille était Smith et son surnom « Hell » mais sinon rien. Enfin... Luna était amie avec, alors on pouvait s'attendre à n'importe quoi de la part de cette fille. En parlant de Luna la jeune fille venait de se lever de sa table avec le chat argenté Djiin dans ses bras et se dirigeait vers eux. Harry, assit à coté de Neville la vit aussi et tous deux se décalèrent lui laissant ainsi la place de s'asseoir entre eux. A peine était-elle assise que le chaton s'échappa de ses bras et s'installa confortablement au creux du cou du Survivant et se mit à ronronner de contentement.

Luna, toujours aussi rêveuse ne fit pas attention aux autres griffons qui c'étaient arrêtés de discuter à son arrivé et salua les deux garçons.

- Bonjour vous deux, commença t-elle. Aujourd'hui j'ai croisé un nargole et un joncheruine qui se disputaient.

- Ah bon ? S'exclama Neville. Et pourquoi se disputaient-ils ?

- Oh, je ne sais pas, j'ai préféré passer mon chemin pour les laisser tranquille.

- Tu as eu raison, dit Harry. Dis moi Lun' pourquoi porte tu un pyjama ?

Suite à la question d'Harry, Neville porta vivement son regard vers la Serdaigle, effectivement la jeune fille portait un pyjama aux couleurs de sa maison avec des animaux dansant en farandoles dessus. Décidément cette fille le surprendrait toujours, qui d'autre resterait en pyjama pour se rendre dans la grande salle ?

- Et bien nous sommes dimanche et ce matin lorsque je me suis réveillée mes affaires avaient disparues. Nous les avons cherché avec Hell mais impossible de les trouver, c'est surement un coup des énormus à babilles.

- Tu veux que Nev' et moi t'aidions à les chercher ?

- Oh non, pas d'inquiétude, commença t-elle en se levant, elles réapparaitront surement. Je vous laisse Hell et moi allons faire un tour dans le parc. A plus tard et surveillez Djiin les nargoles rodent.

Les deux garçons regardèrent la serdaigle sortirent de la grande salle, elle fut bientôt suivit par « Hell ».

Decidement Poudlard serait bien monotone sans Luna...

Neville qui suite à l'apparition de Luna avait cessé de rire sur les malheurs de Ron, éclata de rire en voyant Harry agrementé d'un nouveau chapeau. Djii mécontente d'être ignorée avait élu domicile sur la tête du survivant, bien installée elle poussa un miaulement de contentement et se rendormie.

Harry ne savait plus quoi faire, ce chat allait le rendre dingue, pourquoi diable prenait-il sa tête pour oreiller. De plus, il était sur que s'il la faisait descendre Djinn le regarderait avec ses petits yeux humides et pousserait un petit miaulement à vous briser le coeur et il finirait à coup sur par capituler. Le fait que Neville et la moitié des Griffondors le regarde en se bidonnant n'était pas pour arranger les choses...

Franchement qu'avait t'il fait à Merlin, Morgane et tous les autres pour meriter ça... Bon d'accord il avait fait apparaître des araignées dans le lit de Ron, fait une course à dos de scrout à pétard géant avec Neville et Luna, et puis aussi égaré un des livres d'Hermione, et... bon d'accord il le méritait...

**xXx**

Ange et Luna se promenaient à la lisière de la forêt interdite sans dire un mot, toutes les deux n'avaient plus besoin de mots pour se comprendre depuis longtemps.

Ange repensait à sa rencontre avec la jeune blonde, rien de bien original. Une rencontre au détour d'un couloir, une discutions insolite et les voilà amie. La blonde avait quelque chose d'attachant, un je ne sais quoi qui donnait l'envie à Ange de la protéger.

Un léger bruit les fit se retourner, et une autre chevelure blonde fit son apparition, les faisant sourire.

Draco venait de les rejoindre comme prévu. Sans un mot les trois jeune s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt. Les deux filles conduirent leur ami jusqu'à une clairière banale légèrement éclairée par la lune.

- Draco... commença Ange en retirant sa cape. Tu as fais ton choix, et nous savons que le professeur Dinozzo te soutient. Mais nous avons pensée avec Luna qu'un petit combat te mettrait dans le bain. Et puis cela te poussera peut-être enfin à faire le premier pas et à intégrer l'AD. Maintenant en place !

Luna s'assit sur un vieux tronc d'arbre tombé depuis longtemps, et se mit à siffler de jolie notes aléatoire.

Draco quant à lui eu à peine le temps de retirer sa cape que déjà il plongeait au sol évitant un sort. Ange ne lui laissa pas le temps de se relever et reparti immédiatement à l'attaque enchainant sorts offensifs sur sorts offensifs. Draco après à peine quelques minutes n'en pouvait plus. Son uniforme était désormais recouvert de poussière et une fine coupure était ouverte sur sa joue laissant échapper une minuscule goutte carmin.

Il se prit en main, décidant de ne pas se laisser aller, et après avoir évité un nouveau sort par un protego, il raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette et lança l'assaut.

Malheureusement peu de sort ne semblait atteindre sa cible et quelques instants plus tard c'est avec surprise qu'il se retrouva projeté au sol par un petrificus totalus avec une baguette sous la gorge.

- Fait toujours attention à tes arrières, lui dit Ange. Un mangemort qui arrive ne se souciera pas d'être honnête. Luna aurait pu te tuer un nombre incalculable de fois, heureusement qu'elle ne t'a lancé qu'un simple sort de pétrification. Tu mériterais presque de te débrouiller seul pour te sortir de là.

C'est un sourire machiavélique qui fit son apparition sur le visage d'Ange, et lentement elle se releva et se dirigea vers Luna en laissant Draco au sol. Les deux jeunes filles entamèrent une discutions sur le chicaneur oubliant le blond.

Au sol, Draco voulu pousser un juron mais le sort l'en empêchait. Il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant et ce soir les deux filles avaient décidé d'être sadique. Nan il ne voulait pas rester là toute la nuit en écoutant des discutions plus bizarre les unes que les autres !

Mais qu'avait-il fait à Merlin, Morgane et tous les autres pour mériter ça ! Il n'avait jamais rien fait à part, casser le beau vase en cristal de sa mère, teint les cheveux de Pansy en rouge, fait explosé le chaudron de Severus et... bon peut être qu'il le méritait un petit peu tout compte fait.

Que quelqu'un le sorte de lààààààààà !

**X**

**XxX**

**X**

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaaaa finish ! <strong>

**Je vous raconte même pas la galère pour poster ce chapitre, j'ai rammé pour reussir à avoir une connextion internet mais c'est desormais chose faite. **

**Un pitit rewiew fait toujours plaisir même juste deux petit mot plutôt que de simplement lire et partir =) **

**J'attends donc vos avis, conseils, suggestions avec impatience.**

**x **

**Byeeeeee**

**Ange du Fillénia ;3**


	11. Combats et entraînement

Bonjour bonjour,

Comme vous pouvez le constater, je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occaz d'écrire beaucoup. Moi qui pensais avoir du temps je suis tombée de haut ! Impossible de me libérer =(

Néanmoins, voici mon chapitre 11 !

x

_x_

_Mais avant les reponses aux reviews ! _

__**elo-didie : **merci de me lire régulièrement, et voui ils l'avaient mérité xD enfin voici la suite. __

_**adenoide :** Je suis surprise ! nous avons exactement le même point de vu, voilà pourquoi petit à petit j'ouvre le cercle d'apprentissage d'Harry ainsi que ses connaissances dans les autres maisons =) _

_**Blie :** Merci pour ton commentaires, bon ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre qu'ils arrivent mais d'ici peu ne t'inquiète pas._

__**____________**MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES, jonzac, _**Nesumi10**_ : Merciiiiiiii (j'avoue, j'aime beauuuucoup Djiin)**____________**__

_**____________**Agrond : **____________**____________Malheureusement un bouquin en cendre est difficilement récupérable xD, et voui il faut toujours faire attention a ses arrières. _____________

_**____________**Dridri : **____________**____________ oui c'est vrai mon côté feministe est un peu resortit sur le dernier chapitre, mais bon j'y peux rien c'est comme ça xP, sinon oui Draco manque de pratique mais c'est normal, jusque là il n'a jamais prit réellement parti donc pas de réelle raison de s'entrainer, mais maintenant c'est différent. Pour ce qui est du sujet Ange, je ne parlerais qu'en présence de mon avocat ! _____________

_____________**Phoenix :** comme demandé je continue ;)_____________

**_____________Mïrry : _____________**_____________Mon cher mïrry, je trouvais dommage de ne pas utiliser ou approfondir le rôle de certain perso alors Tadam les voilà et c'est vrai que dans le livre Harry gère le truc avec que 4-5 sorts... pas très très réaliste tout ça..._____________

_____________**Lulu :** Mais je t'en pris, aime HP x3 zt fait gaffe car Draco va apparaitre souvent dans ma fic ! _____________

_____________**Pline 84 :** Un trèèèèès grand merci pour ta rewiew ! pour te repondre rapidement ici (l'ayant déjà fait par MP) Le passé de Tony et abby va réellement être dévelloppé d'ici un ou deux chapitres. Pour ce qui est de Ange, je dois avouer qu'elle restera très mystérieuse je pense. Sinon dès que j'ai vraiment le temps, je me lance dans une gigantesque remise en forme de ma fic ! _____________

**Rose Dorea Potter Black** : Merci =3 et j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !

x

x

Et voilà ! Bonne lecture =)

x

x

* * *

><p><strong><em>Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.<em>**

**_sauf Ange qui m'appartient, c'est une partie de moi, sortie de mon imagination, qui bouge à travers mes mots et vit grâce à vous._**

**_John Maxwell, William et Shadow m'appartiennent aussi mais ils sont moins important que Ange._**

* * *

><p>X<p>

XxX

X

**Combats et entraînement**

X

XxX

X

Les deux adversaires s'observèrent, jaugeant les capacités de l'autre.

Draco sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de son échine, pourquoi diable se retrouvait-il embarqué dans un combat comme celui-ci ? Il voulait bien que Tony l'entraîne et le pousse à se surpasser mais il y avait des limites. De plus Ange et Luna ne l'épargnaient pas non plus, quand pourrait-il enfin souffler ?

« Peut-être lorsque tu auras gentiment été voir Harry pour lui faire part de ton choix d'intégrer l'AD » lui souffla une petite voix dans son esprit.

Il ne put cependant pas débattre plus longtemps sur la question, son opposant ne lui en laissa pas l'opportunité. L'attaque arriva trop rapidement au goût du blond qui eut à peine le temps de créer un bouclier pour l'éviter. Draco répliqua d'un aquamentis qui toucha sa cible, le jeune homme sourit en entendant son adversaire feuler de rage. Mais loin de se réjouir, il se décida d'attaquer à nouveau avec un stupefix que l'autre évita d'un bond agile.

Draco jura quand un éclair argenté lui fonça dessus, il fit un roulé boulé sur le sol pour l'éviter et riposta d'un incarcerem qui atteignit sa cible sans trop savoir comment. . Le serpentard se relava la respiration difficile et regarda son adversaire se tortiller au sol en tentant de se libérer des cordes.

- Bravo ! S'exclama une voix non loin de là

Draco se retourna brusquement et pointa un doigt accusateur à son cher professeur de Défense.

- Bravo ? Bravo ! C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire ! Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, je viens de me battre contre un chat... UN CHAT !

Tony leva les mains en au ciel et prit son meilleur air angélique (celui destiné à Gibbs, McGee et Ziva lorsqu'il à quelque chose à se reprocher ou à demander)

- Voyons Draco, qu'est ce qui te fait dire que tu n'auras jamais à te battre contre un animal. Et puis c'est un chat très fort ! Ça me rappelle un film...

- Mais je me fiche que cela vous rappelle un pilm ! je ne sais même pas ce que c'est ! Pourquoi je me bats contre un chat !

- Un F-I-L-M Draco, et puis arrête donc de râler, Djiin est un chat, d'accord mais vois le bon côté des choses, tu l'as battu.

Suite à cette phrase, Tony attrapa sa baguette et libéra Djiin de ses liens qui se remit rapidement sur ses pattes et feula contre Draco. Le jeune homme frissonna légèrement, mince ce satané félin lui foutait les jetons ! Et son prof qui ricanait de façon peu discrète derrière lui.

Enfin... cela restait une séance d'entraînement quand même... Personne, ne saurait qu'il avait failli se faire battre par un chat... JAMAIS !

Tony observait son élève d'un œil malicieux, il fallait l'avouer, il prenait un malin plaisir à mettre Draco Malfoy dans des situations incongrues. Néanmoins il faisait de même avec Harry mais ça aucuns des deux adolescents ne le savaient.

Voyant Draco commencé à bouillonner il décida de ne pas le provoquer d'avantage, bien que cela soit très tentant. Et puis il était près de 22h30 et le blond devait donc se dépêcher de rejoindre son dortoir. Le serpentard obtempéra et après avoir saluer Tony, prit la direction de sa salle commune.

L'ancien agent du NCIS quant à lui fit sortir Djiin et ferma la porte de sa salle d'un sort puis après avoir versifié que son élève ne traînait pas dans les couloirs, prit la direction des escaliers opposés.

**xXx**

Au septième étage, certains élèves (Que leurs professeurs pensaient naïvement dans leur dortoir) observaient un duel entre Hermione Granger et Neville Londubat... Et beaucoup étaient stupéfaits et pour eux il y avait de quoi ! Hermione semblait avoir énormément de mal à vaincre Neville.

La jeune femme fit pour la énième fois un bond de côté pour évité un maléfice cuisant de son opposant, elle répliqua d'un rapide sort d'explosion qui manqua sa cible de peu et parti s'échouer sur la barrière magique mise en place pour protéger les spectateurs.

Les deux adversaires transpiraient et haletaient mais aucun n'abandonneraient maintenant... fierté Griffondor quand tu nous tiens !

Neville sourit de toutes ses dents faisant froncer à Hermione qui n'eut pas le temps d'évité le sort du brun, elle se retrouva donc bêtement munie d'une magnifique chevelure bleu turquoise. Toute l'assistance éclata de rire, ce qui fit monter une jolie couleur rouge aux joues de la jeune fille. Malheureusement, bien qu'heureux que son sort ai atteint sa cible, Neville ne put s'empêcher de rejoindre ses camarades dans leur hilarité et ce fut pour lui sa plus grave erreur... Sans avoir eu le temps de dire quidditch, le griffonfor de retrouva soulevé du sol, la tête à l'envers (levicorpus nota-t-il), la peau orange à pois violet (fort peu esthétique grimaça t-il) et les cheveux vert (jurant beaucoup avec la couleur de son épiderme soit dit en passant !). Cela eut le don d'augmenter les rires de la foules et de stopper les siens, enfin jusqu'à se qu'il découvre l'air suffisant d'une Hermione aux cheveux bleu le faisant repartir dans sa crise de rire.

Harry qui était présent ce soir, vit un coin de la bouche de sa meilleure amie tressaillir, la jeune fille se retenait vraisemblablement de rejoindre tous les autres. Par contre elle ne semblait vraiment pas disposée à faire descendre Neville, et celui-ci commençait à devenir un peu trop rouge pour son bien !

C'est donc en bon ami qu'il le fit descendre d'un Finite incantatem...

- Oupppps désolé Nev' s'excusa Harry. Je savais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose...

- Pitié ne l'oubli pas la prochaine fois 'Ry !

Oui, Neville avait raison, mieux valait ne pas oublier de prévenir avant d'annuler un sort... surtout lorsque la personne à aidé a la tête en bas !

Harry aida donc son ami à se relever, tout en lui présentant mille excuses que Neville balaya d'un vague geste de la main.

Le châtain se frottait la tête tentant de stopper les tam-tams présents à l'intérieur et éventuellement si la pièce pouvait arrêter de tourner, ce serait super !

Peu à peu la foule se calma bien que les sourires restent fixés sur les visages, Harry prit le temps de tous les observer et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre la parole, une personne qui normalement n'aurait pas du être là le devança

- Et bien je vois que vous vous amusez bien. S'exclama joyeusement une voix masculine.

Tous se retournèrent d'un blog et prirent un air très semblable à celui d'un lapin face aux phares d'une voiture.

- Ne faites donc pas cette tête là ! On vous croirait en plein film d'horreur, au moment ou le mec ave un masque bizarre s'approche avec un long couteau pour vous découper.

- Euh... Pro... professeur, que fait vous là. Demanda timidement Hermione.

- Et bien pour tout vous dire, j'étais sur le point d'aller me coucher, quand je me suis perdu ! Et je me suis retrouvé ici et surprise ! j'ouvre une porte et voilà tout un tas d'élèves qui selon le règlement devraient être couchés.

Tony, qui jusque là avait tenté de grader son sérieux ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant les petites têtes fautives face à lui.

A l'exception de Luna et Harry tous semblaient vouloir s'enfoncer dans le sol et disparaitre. Luna sifflotait un petit air, qui ressemblait étrangement à une mélodie de Scream et Harry affichait un petit mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé.

Après tout il s'entrainait avec Tony Dinozzo, 3 à 4 fois par semaine alors il commençait à le connaitre un peu.

Bon Tony avait assez embêté ses élèves enfin pour ce soir...

- Vous savez, s'exclama t'il les faisant sursauter. En ce moment je suis pris de perte de mémoire, alors il se pourrait... enfin hypothétiquement bien sur... que je ne me souvienne pas vous avoir vu ce soir... Et puis vous êtes tous des élèves respectueux du règlement, comme moi à votre âge d'ailleurs ! Alors j'ai surement rêvé le fait que vous soyez ici plutôt que sous vos couettes... A moins que je ne me sois cogné la tête ce matin... ou...

Le reste ne fut plus qu'un vague bourdonnement, jusqu'à ce que Tony referme la porte laissant une bonne vingtaine d'étudiant plus que stupéfiés. Euh... leur nouveau professeur de défense venait-il vraiment d'entrer dans la salle sur demande en leur foutant la frousse de leur vie, et de repartir comme si de rien était ? Mais quel genre de prof ferait ça ?

Harry préféra stopper toutes les interrogations de ses camarades, car s'ils continuaient sur cette voie cela ne leur apporterait qu'un magnifique mal de tête. Comprendre Tony Dinozzo était mission impossible.

C'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur que chacun rejoignit son dortoir, tout en évitant habillement Rusard et Miss teigne.

**xXx**

De l'autre côté du pacifique, dans la salle d'entrainement du NCIS quelques personnes s'entrainaient sous l'œil moqueur de Jenny Sheppard directrice de l'agence. Depuis le départ de Tony, les choses n'étaient pas faciles pour la meilleure équipe du NCIS. Le depart précipité de l'Italien et le peu d'explications qu'il leur avait fournit n'avait fait que créer des tensions entre l'équipe et Abby et Jenny.

Ziva, McGee et Gibbs avaient eu du mal à accepter que les deux femmes soient au courant et qu'elles ai gardé ce secret pour elle. La lettre de Tony avait complètement changé les choses, et puis voir Abby fureter dans ce qui semblait être des grimoires (aussi épais qu'une quinzaine de dictionnaires pour certains) n'avait fait qu'attiser leur curiosité.

Une chose en entrainant une autre, la laborantine c'était mise à leur parler du monde de la sorcellerie, de Poudlard, des aurors, du ministère et de Tony...

A peine deux jours après l'arrivée de la lettre, c'est sans surprise que Jenny reçu dans son bureau un Gibbs de très bonne humeur (bon d'accord c'était ironique), un café à la main qui lui ordonna de leur réserver la salle d'entrainement tous les soirs à partir de 21h. Aussitôt la demande faite, l'ex Marine avait fait demi-tour sans attendre de réponse et avait rejoint ses agents.

Bon, la façon de faire de Gibbs, lui donnait vraiment envie de l'envoyer bouler avec sa demande, mais bon personne ne le changerait (ni ne le voulait), elle passa donc une annonce à tout le NCIS les prévenant que désormais la salle serait fermée à tous dès neuf heure du soir. Bien sur il y eu des protestations, mais un regard noir de Gibbs suffit à calmer tout ça.

Voilà comment elle se retrouvait, comme tous les soirs depuis maintenant près d'un mois, à observer Ziva David, Timothy McGee et Leroy Jethro Gibbs se faire gentiment laminer par Abigail Sciuto. Trois des meilleurs sujets de son agence, soit un ex-marine tireur d'élite, une assassin du Mossad (ninja à ses heures perdues capable de tuer avec un trombone de 18 façons différentes - dixit Tony) et un as de l'informatique qui avait apprit toutes les choses du terrain avec deux pro de la chose... et bien ses trois là ressemblaient fortement à... en réalité Jenny ne savait pas à quoi cela pouvait bien ressembler.

Les trois agents faisaient des bons dans tous les sens pour tenter d'éviter les sorts lancés par Abby. Esquiver les sorts n'était pas bien difficile en réalité, le problème venait du fait d'arriver à répliquer, aucunes des balles de leurs armes n'avaient atteint leur cible. Mais pourtant Abby semblait de plus en plus satisfaites des progrès de ses amis.

Ce fut lorsque trois sortilèges de saucissons touchèrent leur but, que le combat s'arrêta. Abby, les yeux pétillants les regarda tour à tour puis plongea son regard dans celui de Jenny. Un bref hochement de tête, de la part de la rousse et Abby reporta sur ses collègues, d'un précis mouvement de baguette elle les libera de leurs entraves.

Une fois tout le monde debout, c'est avec un grand sourire (sadique) qu'Abby leur annonça en sautillant "Maintenant nous pouvons passer à la phase 2!"

Cette simple phrase suffit à faire déglutir les trois agents, les missions dangereuses ça les connaissaient mais s'entrainer avec Abby avait de quoi traumatiser tout un bataillon !

La laborantine partie tel un lutin beaucoup trop joyeux ne laissant le temps à personne de la suivre. Ce fut donc Jenny qui leur indiqua généreusement que la gothique les attendait dans son labo.

McGee eut beau questionner la directrice, celle-ci refusa obstinément de lui répondre. Il se résigna donc à entrer dans l'ascenseur qui les mènerait vers une mort certaine, et Gibbs qui ne prononçait pas un mot ne faisait que le stresser un peu plus ! Bon dieu ! Même Ziva qui avait fait partit du Mossad s'exprimait plus que Gibbs, ne pouvait-il pas faire ne serait ce qui micro effort !

Le ding de l'ascenseur lui permit de respirer un peu, pas question de reculer et puis Abby les aimait alors il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter... enfin il s'inquiétait quand même un peu...

La Laborantine les attendait aussi patiemment que son caractère lui permettait, sur la table devant elle se trouvait trois grosses valises noires.

- Ceci, c'est la phase 2 mes amis ! Bien entendu ce n'ai qu'une petite partie de cette seconde phase, une minuscuuuule partie.

- Abby, la coupa Gibbs. L'essentiel s'il te plait.

- Tu n'es pas marrant enfin... TADAM !

C'est avec une certaine fierté que la jeune femme souleva un à un le haut des valises, dévoilant ainsi un choix divers et varié d'armes en tout genre. Devant le regard sceptique des quatre autres, elle se fit un devoir de leur expliquer la situation.

- Tous les trois avez appris pendant un mois à augmenter un peu votre rapidité ainsi qu'à vous familiariser avec des sorts mineurs. Vous avez aussi tenté de m'atteindre grâce à vos armes, bon d'accord ça n'a pas été très concluant mais c'est normal... De par ma nature, mes reflexes ne sont pas les mêmes que ceux d'un sorcier de base c'est pourquoi je peux affirmer que vous êtes prêts à passer au niveau suivant. Toutes ces armes, nous allons les emmener avec nous, elles sont pour vous. Lors d'un combat elles vous sauveront sûrement la vie. Pas de questions ? Alors nous partons dès demain ! Madame la directrice, l'équipe n°1 du NCIS part dès demain en mission spécial pour une durée indéterminée ! Aller, tous le monde au lit !

L'ouragan Abigail venait de faire son apparition, ne laissant personne respirer/protester/discuter/marchander/ elle referma les valises, les réduit d'un sort et les mit dans sa poche tout en réussissant à les mettre à la porte de son labo.

C'est donc sans vrai réponse qu'ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans l'ascenseur.

Jenny jeta un coup d'oeil à ses subordonnés, comme ils allaient lui manquer ! Déjà sans Tony le NCIS semblait bien trop calme alors sans Abby, Ziva, McGee et Gibbs cela serait bien pire.

C'est en silence que tous rejoignirent le parking, ce fut la directrice qui brisa le silence, tout en les étreignant un par un.

- Et bien... Je dois avouer que Washington sera bien triste sans vous. Enfin les chiens les grands-mères ne trembleront plus en entendant le crissement des pneus de la voiture de Ziva, personne ne s'amusera plus à pirater des systèmes fédéraux, plus d'hippopotame péteur et surtout plus personne ne traumatisera mes employés pour ne serait-ce qu'osé respirer. Vous allez me manquer ! Je n'ai qu'une chose à vous demander, revenez en vie...

Ziva et McGee lui assurèrent que l'agence allait leur manquer et lui promirent de tout faire pour éviter de mourir ; quant à Gibbs, il se contenta d'un simple hochement de tête.

Jenny les regarda monter dans leur voiture et quitter la zone, à son tour elle entra dans la sienne et mit le contact.

- Bonne chance en Angleterre... Souffla-elle.

**xXx**

Nuit noire... L'homme court a travers les ruelles de Londres, il se sent piégé... son poursuivant joue avec ses nerfs, cela fait bien longtemps qu'il aurait put le coincé ais cela aurait été trop facile.

Il trébuche, se relève rapidement n'écoutant que sa peur... Il sait que sa fin est proche mais il se refuse de stopper sa course.

L'être humain est fait ainsi... incapable de se résoudre à la fatalité...

"Inlassablement le scénario se répète" voilà la pensée qui effleure Shadow.

Encore et toujours courir, tomber, se relever pour finalement trébucher et ne pas se relever, homme, femme ou enfant trahi par son propre corps.

Puis une fois qu'il fait son apparition, vient le temps des suppliques...

Malheureusement pour l'être à terre, Shadow n'est qu'une marionnette sans sentiments, âme perdue repliée sur elle même.

Inlassablement le scenario se repète... un dernier cri et tout est fini... un corps qui s'affaisse et déjà le meurtrier s'en désintéresse

L'ombre reprend sa place et se fond dans la nuit, disparaissant aux yeux de tous...

**X**

**XxX**

**X**

* * *

><p><strong>Et c'est la fin !<strong>

**Normalement j'aurais du aller me coucher, mais bon une fois le traitement de texte ouvert, impossible de décollé et je vous avais assez fais attendre ! En tout cas j'espère que cela vous a plu. **

**N'oubliez pas qu'un pitit rewiew fait toujours plaisir même juste deux petits mots plutôt que de simplement lire et partir =)**

**J'attends donc vos avis, conseils, suggestions avec impatience.**

**x**

**A bientôt**

**Ange du Fillénia ;3**


	12. Créatures fantastiques et discutions

Hello tous le monde,

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, je sais que j'ai mis pas mal de temps à poster mais j'ai malheureusement été atteinte du syndrome de la page blanche et aussi d'un manque cruel de temps.

Mais je vais tenter de me rattraper sur les prochains chapitres !**  
><strong>

Sur ce je vous laisse avec le chapitre 12**  
><strong>

x

_x_

_Mais avant les réponses aux reviews quand même ! _

**Annadriya** : Merci, je suis très heureuse que cela te plaise ;)

**adenoide** : Pour Shadow, je ne peux malheureusement pas te répondre xD et pour le reste il va falloir continuer à suivre cette fic =)

**Rose Dorea Potter Black** : Heureuse que cela te plaise et Merci =3, oui Tony est complexe c'est ce qui fait que j'aime autant ce perso un peu comme Luna. Et je suis d'accord le NCIS ferait une bonne famille pour Ryry ! et Shadow fera encore des siennes au fil des chapitres.

**Nesumi10** : Mdr et voui il faut bien quelqu'un autre que Luna pour faire des choses loufoques et c'est tombé sur Tony !

**Jonzac** : Merciii, moi même j'avais hâte de faire arriver le NCIS en Angleterre.

**Dridri** : Boude pas ! Pour la nature d'Abby, c'est pas encore pour tout de suite xP. Pour Hermione et bah c'est bien fait pour elle et pis d'abord Neville il à reçu un entraînement de titan à cause de sa grand mère c'est pour ça qu'il devient fort. Pour les combats Harry/Dumby ou Harry/Tony on va aller doucement Ryry il est pas encore prêt. Et mon chat ne jette pas de sort elle a juste sauté sur Draco. Sinon Voilà la suite =)

**lulu** : genre t'as cru que j'allais te dire qui est Shadow ! c'est beau l'espoir xD

**MARGUERITE . ROXTON – JONES** : Merciiiiiiiii

**Mirry** : franchement y a au moins 4 lignes de ton rewiew qui servent à rien xD mais pas grave, je t'annonce que c'est la suite mdr.

**elo-didie**: Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chap va te plaire

Phoenix : Merci pour ton com's ! ;3

P'tite Flie : Nannnn je suis pas une dealeuse d'abord xP bon les entraînements risques de se finir avec un ou deux bleus (voire plus xD) et peut-être un petit passage a l'infirmerie si je suis en forme. Sinon voilà mon chap' pour que tu puisse suivre les persos un peu plus.

x

x

Et voilà ! Bonne lecture =)

**Ah na j'ai oublié de vous demander quelque chose ! Alors j'ai un petit dilemme au niveau des couples alors si vous avez des propositions pour les couples Pour Harry, Ange, Tony, Draco, Luna et tous les autres je vous écoute !**

x

x

* * *

><p><em><strong>Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.<strong>_

_**sauf Ange qui m'appartient, c'est une partie de moi, sortie de mon imagination, qui bouge à travers mes mots et vit grâce à vous.**_

_**John Maxwell, William et Shadow m'appartiennent aussi mais ils sont moins important que Ange.**_

* * *

><p>X<p>

XxX

X

**Créatures fantastiques et discutions  
><strong>

X

XxX

X

« Chat de Brocéliande : Créature magique ressemblant fortement au chat domestique.

Au cours des siècles de nombreux pouvoirs lui furent attribués comme l'invincibilité, l'invisibilité, le contrôle de l'esprit ou encore celui de renvoyer les sortilèges. Néanmoins, après plusieurs études les chercheurs d'aujourd'hui sont en mesure d'affirmer qu'aucunes de ces facultés n'est en possession des chats de Brocéliande, mais pour eux ces créatures, peuvent être classées dans les plus intelligente du monde magique.

Seules les légendes des siècles passés font référence aux pouvoirs de ces créatures.

Il est depuis toujours un animal très prisé pour sa fourrure cuivré, argenté ou doré.

De nos jours il est rare de croiser un chat de Brocéliande, les différents croisements réalisés avec des chats domestiques on entraînés une extinction presque complète de l'espèce. »

Tony soupira et déposa le parchemin sur le bureau devant lui et en attrapa un autre à l'allure bien plus ancienne.

_« Vous lecteur de ces quelques lignes, laissez vous porter par les mots d'un simple conteur vagabond._

_Je ne puis réellement me rappeler le lieu où se déroule mon récit car je n'étais alors qu'un enfant pas plus haut qu'un elfe de maison, lorsque mon chemin croisa celui d'une créature que je n'oublierais jamais._

_Bien inconscient j'avais faussé compagnie à ma mère et m'étais enfoncé dans la forêt non loin de chez nous. Celle-là même que l'on me décrivait comme peuplée de créatures plus dangereuses les unes que les autres._

_Mais ce jour je me sentais l'âme aventureuse, cela ne dura pourtant qu'un court instant, en réalité jusqu'à ce que je rencontre une salamandre de feu...J'étais alors pétrifié de peur et bien incapable de faire le moindre geste._

_J'aurais pu mourir ce jour là, car cette bête semblait bien décidée à m'attaquer. C'est alors qu'il surgit devant moi, le pelage brillant de milles reflets cuivrés. Il était bien plus petit que moi mais cela ne l'empêcha point de se poster face à mon opposant._

_Je ne sais et ne saurais jamais ce qu'il se passa réellement par la suite, mais la salamandre se contenta simplement de pousser un grondement féroce avant de disparaître à travers les bosquets. Mais je me rappellerais toujours des deux yeux couleur de miel qui me transpercèrent ensuite. Nous nous fixâmes un court instant avant que l'animal ne disparaisse dans la forêt après un bref miaulement._

_Voici cher lecteur, le récit de mon aventure, pas de combat chevaleresque, ni de belle demoiselle à sauver. Juste une bref rencontre avec un animal magique qui me sauva la vie. »_

Un second soupir, et le parchemin rejoignit son homologue sur le bureau. Décidément même Abby n'était pas en possession de beaucoup d'informations sur les chats de Brocéliande. Enfin pour l'instant l'animal n'avait montrer aucun signe de malfaisance envers qui que ce soit.

Il décida donc d'abandonner ses recherches pour se mettre à la correction des devoirs de ses 3ème années. Sinon McGonagall se ferait un plaisir de lui tirer les oreilles.

**xXx**

Après une recherche assidue de créatures en tout genre, Luna se dirigea vers la salle sur demande pour une séance de l'AD. Bien que n'en ayant pas l'air elle fit attention à une pas se faire repérer par Rusard, Miss Teigne, un préfet ou encore un professeur.  
>Au détour d'un des couloirs du 7ème étage, elle tomba nez à nez avec une chevelure aussi blonde que la sienne.<p>

Toute autre personne que Luna Lovegood aurait été surprise de trouver Draco Malfoy, prince des serpentard, assit à même le sol, la tête entre les mains semblant empreint à un grand dilemme.

Mais Luna étant ce qu'elle est (bizarre pour certains, folle pour d'autres et tout simplement normale d'après elle) son visage resta rêveur et sans hésitation elle rejoignit le jeune homme au sol. Doucement elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de Draco tout en sifflotant des notes sans queue ni tête.

Le blond posa lentement sa tête sur l'épaule de la serdaigle et se laissa bercer par la mélodie inconnue durant quelques minutes.

Puis la jeune fille s'arrêta de siffler faisant ainsi comprendre à Draco qu'il pouvait lui parler sans crainte.

- Décidément je ne suis pas du tout courageux, dit-il dans un murmure. Je m'étais promis d'entre dans la salle sur demande ce soir pour parler à Potter mais je n'y arrive pas. Elle est belle la prestance des Malfoy ! railla t-il

- Le courage est une notion assez vague, tu sais les ronflaks cornus ne sont pas courageux pourtant ils arrivent toujours à se débrouiller et je les aime quand même beaucoup...

Draco rigola doucement, Luna avait une façon bien à elle de vous faire comprendre qu'elle tenait à vous.

- Et puis, ce n'est pas toujours le moment d'être courageux, continua t-elle. Les énormus à Babilles ont toujours tendance à agir à l'aube tu sais...

- A l'aube ? Oui tu as peut-être raison Lun'

- Oh non, ce sont les énormus à Babilles qui sont ingénieux, affirma Luna. Bon j'ai un rendez-vous et il ne faudrait pas que je croise un préfet en chef, les Joncheruines ne seraient pas heureuses du tout, s'exclama t-elle.

- Tu as raison, rigola Draco. On ne sait jamais où peut se trouver un préfet !

Draco regarda Luna se lever puis disparaître au bout du couloir, un sourire amusé resta scotché à son visage après le départ de la jeune fille. Que feraient les élèves de Poudlard sans Luna Lovegood pour leur parler d'animaux fantastiques à l'existence non prouvée... Pas grand chose et la vie serait alors bien morne !

Le serpentard se releva en riant doucement et décida de suivre les conseils de la blonde. Il parlerait à Potter à l'aube (peut-être pas demain mais bientôt), lorsque le survivant serait seul et non entourez d 'élèves prêts à lui jeter un sort s'il osait ne serait-ce que respirer un peu trop fort prêt de leur survivant adoré.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il se décida à terminer sa ronde (si possible en surprenant quelques élèves téméraires) avant de retourner à son dortoir (qui avait eu la brillante idée de le placer dans les cachots ?! LES CACHOTS !)

**xXx**

Luna de son côté, pénétra dans la salle sur demande et évita d'un simple pas sur la gauche, un sortilège de désarmement, destiné à la base à Ron (sortilège lancé par Dean, qui ne sait vraisemblablement pas viser).

Dans la salle plusieurs combats avaient lieu, mais la blonde n'y prêta pas attention et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle dans un petit renfoncement où Harry et Neville s'étaient isolés. Le renfoncement était aménagé de poufs bleu nuit sur une moquette beige et était éclairé par les petites lampes donnant une ambiance chaleureuse au lieu.

Lorsque les garçons la virent arriver, ils se décalèrent lui laissant de la place entre eux sur les poufs où la jeune fille s'assit gracieusement.

- Alors Luna, tu t'es arrêté en chemin pour discuter avec des ronflaks cornus ? Demanda Neville

- Oh non, je crois bien qu'ils sont en guerre avec les Bullabongs. Mais j'ai rencontrer un Adonimos alors je me suis arrêtée pour l'écouter.

- C'était intéressant ? Questionna Harry.

- Oui très, et je crois bien qu'il viendra bientôt parler avec toi. Mais je n'en suis pas sûre après tout ce sont des animaux farouches.

- Pas d'inquiétude Lun' quand il viendra je te promets d'être sympa.

Luna sourit rêveusement à Harry puis elle se laissa gracieusement tomber sur le dos sur le pouf juste derrière elle, faisant voler ses cheveux sur les genoux des deux garçons. Ces deux derniers se sourirent puis voyant que la jeune fille était bien installé et peu décidée a bouger avant un bon moment ils se mirent à jouer avec les cheveux blond tout en recommençant à discuter.

Leur discution se porta tout d'abord sur l'avancé des membres de l'AD, bon beaucoup avait encore du mal avec le patronus surtout depuis qu'ils utilisait un épouvantard pour s'entraîner. Et certain devaient sérieusement apprendre à viser aussi, ajouta Harry en voyant trois élèves plonger au sol pour éviter un sort de Dean (destiné à Seamus cette fois-ci). Neville rigola doucement tout faisant de petites tresses dans les cheveux de Luna, lui même avait parfois du mal à ne pas louper ses cibles mais le résultat était bien plus concluant que l'année passée ! Luna précisa d'ailleurs que désormais Neville ne loupait désormais sa cible qu'une fois sur sept pour être précise, mais après tout « l'arc n'atteint pas toujours la cible qu'il menace ».

Les deux garçons ne purent rien ajouter, puisqu'il furent couper par une furie rousse et une furie brune. Hermione Granger et Ginny Weasley venaient d'entrer en scène et cela ne présageait rien de bon pour eux.

- Franchement, Harry, Neville ça va bien faire deux heures que la séance de l'AD a commencé et vous avez passé deux heure à vous tourner les pouces, râla Ginny.

- Je ne pense pas que tu puisse progresser comme ça Harry ! Enchaîna Hermione

- « Qui trop combat le dragon devient dragon lui-même. » dit Luna en se redressant.

Le regard des quatre adolescents se posèrent sur la serdaigle, la jeune fille avait désormais une multitude de petites tresses dans les cheveux (qui eux étaient encore plus emmêlés que d'habitude). Harry et Neville pouffèrent (comme des collégiennes, mais si vous leur en parlez ils le nieront), Ginny afficha un sourire indulgent et Hermione poussa un soupir exaspéré. Malgré l'intervention inopinée de Luna, cela n'empêcha pas la brunette de surenchérir ne réalisant pas sur quelle pente glissante elle s'engageait.

- Ce n'est pas en tirant au flan sur des cousins que tu vas pouvoir rivaliser avec Voldemort ! Ici nous sommes tous en train de nous entrainer et vous trois vous faites salon de coiffure !

- Ce fut la phrase de trop pour Harry, qui se leva pour faire face à son amie .

- Hermione, gronda t'il. Je passe la plupart de mes soirée dans le bureau de notre prof de Défense ! Alors excuse moi de n'avoir aucune envie de m'entrainer lorsque j'ai un peu de temps libre. Je vais donc aller dans un endroit plus calme ou je ne t'entendrais pas te plaindre !

Mettant en application ses paroles, le survivant quitta la bulle de silence, traversa la salle sans se préoccuper des sorts de ses camarades et sortit de la salle en claquant la porte.

Hermione resta bouche bée et ne reprit ses esprits que lorsque Luna et Neville se levèrent et que Luna annula le sort de silence d'un mouvement de baguette. La serdaigle épousseta une poussière (imaginaire) sur sa jupe et passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux (pas sur que l'on puisse encore les nommer cheveux...)

- Tu sais Hermione, les nargoles ont un dicton, « Le meilleur usage que l'on puisse faire de la parole est de se taire. » et je crois qu'ils ont raison...

Sur cela les deux jeunes gens suivirent le chemin d'Harry, laissant une Hermione regrettant fortement d'avoir ouvert la bouche...

**xXx**

Londre, capitale d'Angleterre... voilà une ville ou les agents du NCIS n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de mettre les pieds. Et bien c'était chose faites. C'est sous une pluie battante que Gibbs, Ziva et McGee suivait une Abby sautillante. La jeune femme faisait peu cas du déluge lui tombant sur la tête, elle se dirigeait d'un pas sur vers sa destination.

Elle bifurqua dans une petite rue mal éclairée, face à la porte de la troisième maison, elle sortit sa baguette et commença à marmonner une incantation. Après quelques seconde la porte brilla et s'ouvrit, Abby pénétra dans l'habitation et invita ses amis à la suivre. Elle se dirigea directement dans le salon ou elle se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, rapidement les trois autres s'installèrent sur le canapé face à la jeune femme.

- Bienvenue en Angleterre, sourit Abby. Ici vous êtes chez Tony et moi, nous avions acheter cette maison après poudlard pour être proche de nos boulots et nous ne l'avons jamais vendu au cas où. Il y a quatre chambres au premier, prenez celle qui vous plait et je prendrais la dernière. La salle de bain se trouve aussi au premier tout au fond du couloir. Par contre il n'y a rien dans le garde manger il faudra aller faire le plein demain. Sinon bien que les vacances d'Halloween approche Tony ne pourra pas se libérer, il le pourra cependant pour Noël. D'ici là votre entrainement face à la magie va continuer... Maintenant tous le monde au lit, pour être en forme. Demain la phase 2 va commencer. Dit-elle un sourit légèrement sadique aux lèvres.

Les trois agents dire bonne nuit à Abby puis se pressèrent de monter à l'étage avant que la jeune femme ne se décide à les entrainer immédiatement.

En bas, le sourire d'Abby s'effaça. Ses mains tremblèrent légèrement, l'Angleterre lui rappelait bien trop de mauvais souvenirs.

De plus elle imaginait déjà le savon que lui passerait Tony lorsqu'il apprendrait sa venue en Grande Bretagne... il lui avait interdit de le rejoindre, trop inquiet de se que pourrait faire Voldemort en apprenant le retour d'Abby.

Mais jamais elle n'aurait pu rester sans rien faire alors que son ami risquait à nouveau sa vie pour une cause qui lui avait prit ou détruit bien trop de personnes cher à son cœur. Tony était la personne qui lui avait tendu la main a chaque fois qu'elle en avait eu besoin, qui l'avait sortit des ténèbres où ses parents l'avaient plongé en échange de leur vie sauve.

Elle se rappelait encore sa rencontre avec l'italien, ils étaient alors tous les deux en troisièmes années à Poudlard, ses camarades serdaigle la touvaient bizarre avec son maquillage noir ses chaines et pics au cou et aux poignets et son caractère solitaire et introverti. Elle s'était isolée dans un des couloirs abandonnés quand un jeune garçon s'était assit à coté d'elle sans un mot. Aucun n'avait prononcé mot, la jeune fille sentait simplement le regard du garçon sur elle. Cela finit par l'agaçer elle jeta donc un regard noir à l'autre espérant lui faire comprendre que sa présence était indésirable, pourtant cela ne sembla pas atteindre le griffondor (identification via la cravate) qui se contenta d'afficher un grand sourire.

Abby avait vite abandonner la bataille se plongeant dans un livre et occultant le regard oppressant de son voisin. Ils étaient restés là assit dans un couloir poussiéreux pendant presque trois heure, elle lisant et lui la regardant ou sifflotant. Puis il s'était finalement levé et lui avait souffler une simple phrase un sourire idiot sur le visage « bye, on se retrouve demain, même lieu, même heure ». Le lendemain la jeune fille, avait d'abord pensé à ne pas se rendre au rendez-vous pensant à une blague. Mais mue par une étrange sensation elle finit par s'y rendre et trouva le garçon assit sur le sol à la même place que le jour précédent. Au moment où il l'avait aperçu, il se releva et lui tendit la main toujours un sourire scotché aux lèvres

- Salut, Moi c'est Tony Dinozzo et toi ?

Abby se rappelait aussi lui avoir répondu dans un murmure, à partir de ce moment il se retrouvèrent dans ce couloir chaque jour après les cours, elle lisant et lui s'occupant de mille et une façons.

Peu à peu ce garçon généreux, souriant, blagueur, un peu maladroit avec les autres avait réussit à percer sa carapace.

Faisant naître dans la poitrine de la jeune fille une petite étincelle d'espoir d'une vie meilleur loin de ses parents et de Voldemort...

Alors non, jamais elle n'aurait pue rester en Amérique alors que son ami se trouvait ici.

**X**

**XxX**

**X**

* * *

><p><strong>Et couper !<br>**

**Je vais vous laisser ici en espérant que vous ai plu.  
><strong>

**Bien sur, n'oubliez pas qu'un petit review fait toujours plaisir même s'il ne s'agit que de deux petits mots, plutôt que de simplement lire et partir et il est évident que je ne cracherait pas sur vos conseils, avis ou suggestions ;)  
><strong>

**x**

**A bientôt**

**Ange du Fillénia ;3**


	13. Cauchemar et Duels

_Bonjour ! _

_Voici mon chapitre 13 !_

x

_x_

_Voici mes réponses à vos reviews ! _

_**MARGUERITE . ROXTON – JONES** : Mercii dans ce chapitre on n'en apprend pas sur Tony et Abby mais je me rattrape au prochain =)_

_**lulupsyconouille :** Merci lulu mais désolé tu ne sauras PAS qui est Shadow xP _

_**Blie** : Je suis très heureuse que ma fic te plaise, merci pour tes suggestions au niveau des couples, je note =) _

_**adenoide :** Je suis totaaalement d'accord avec toi ! _

_**Agrond :** Je suis sûre que ça se passera bien entre le joncheruines en chef et l'adonimos, enfin je crois... a voir dans le prochain chapitre =) _

_**elo-didie :** Merki =) _

_**felinness :** Je suis très heureuse de savoir que ma fic te plait, et je te remercie de ton commentaire tu as très bien cerné mes idées au niveau de ma fic. Pour Tony, c'est juste une sorcier, très doué certe mais un sorcier, pour Abby par contre... =). Ensuite pour ce qui est de Neville et Luna, je trouve tout comme toi qu'ils ne sont pas assez exploités et je les adore ! De plus Hermione et Ron ne sont pas forcement deux des personnages que je préfère et suis assez d'accord avec toi sur leur sujet. En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !  
><em>

_**Mïrry :** Mercii pour ton review ! _

_**Ayahne :** Merci beaucoup =)_

_**Mo :** Ma moitié de cerveau voilà un new chap pour toi ! en espérant qu'il te plaise. En attendant je note tes idées xD _

_**Hadrien :** dridri boude pas parce que j'ai raconté des choses sur le déroulement de l'histoire à Mo' et Ophé' ! en tout cas voilà le chapitre 13 et merciiiiii pour ton review ! _

_**P'tite Flie :**Voilààà la suite ! ensuite non je n'ai pas d'idée sur le nombre de chapitres pour l'instant. Merciii de ton com's miss =)_

x

x

Et voilà ! Bonne lecture =)

**Alors j'ai toujours un petit dilemme au niveau des couples alors si vous avez des propositions pour les couples Pour Harry, Ange, Tony, Draco, Luna et tous les autres je vous écoute !**

**Pour l'instant, Blie m'a proposé : Harry/Ange ; Neville/Luna ou Luna/Drago  
><strong>

**J'attends vos avis a tous =3**

x

x

* * *

><p><em><strong>Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.<strong>_

_**sauf Ange qui m'appartient, c'est une partie de moi, sortie de mon imagination, qui bouge à travers mes mots et vit grâce à vous.**_

_**John Maxwell, William et Shadow m'appartiennent aussi mais ils sont moins important que Ange.**_

* * *

><p>X<p>

XxX

X

**Cauchemar et Duels  
><strong>

X

XxX

X

_**Un bébé pleure ignoré de tous...**_

_**Ses parents sont pourtant dans le salon mais aucun n'esquisse un mouvement pour allé consoler l'enfant. **_

_**Lui il s'époumone espérant naïvement que quelqu'un viendra le voir, ne serait-ce que pour le bercer. **_

_**Mais les heures passent... le nourrisson finit par s'endormir épuisé d'avoir trop pleuré. **_

_**Dans le salon le mari tourne une page de son journal alors que sa femme finit sa broderie, pas un remord ne les atteint, juste de l'indifférence pour cet enfant qui est pourtant le leur...**_

_**Le bébé a grandit, c'est maintenant une magnifique petite fille à la peau de pêche et aux longs cheveux roux-rosé.**_

_**Il est tard ce soir et elle court vers le manoir qui se profile au loin. Ses grand yeux violets sont emplis de larmes car elle sait déjà que toutes les portes du bâtiment lui seront fermées. Mais un mince espoir lui étreint encore le cœur, l'espoir que rien qu'une fois ses parents penseraient à elle...**_

_**L'espoir s'éteint lorsqu'elle parvient au manoir, la grande porte est verrouillées et tous les volets fermés, cependant la lumière filtres à travers indiquant à l'enfant que quelqu'un est là. **_

_**Ses faibles poings frappe de petits coups sur la porte mais personne ne répond. Vaincue elle se laisse tomber sous le porche des larmes dévalant ses joues, elle se recroqueville sur elle-même pour avoir moins froid et se protéger vainement de la pluie. Elle tente étouffer ses sanglots, car même si elle pleure cela ne servira à rien, personne ne viendra lui ouvrir. **_

_**Ses dernières illusions viennent de disparaître. Le petit bouquet de marguerites bien serré dans sa main est jeté dans la boue, emportant avec lui le bonheur d'une petite fille qui après quatre ans d'existence attend encore une marque d'affection de ses parents...**_

Ange se réveilla en sursaut, de la sueur perlait sur son front et son souffle erratique brisait le silence du dortoir. Malgré sa détresse, elle se força à se calmer puis se leva sans bruit et prit la direction de la salle de bain en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller ses camarades.

Les reflets de lumière sur le carrelage blanc et bronze de la pièce lui agressa les yeux mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle se déshabilla lentement et pénétra dans l'une des cabines de douche, elle activa le jet d'eau froide et laissa l'eau dégouliner sur son corps. L'eau devint glacée mais la serdaigle ne sourcilla pas, lentement elle ferma les yeux puis sa tête et ses mains prirent appuie sur le mur de la cabine.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus fait ce genre de cauchemars... bon peut-être pas si longtemps que ça, mais se voiler la face lui avait souvent été « bénéfique » et elle continuerait autant que possible. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'avait plus la force de se battre contre ses idées noires et sa destinée tracée depuis bien longtemps.

Sa main droite se crispa au niveau de son cœur.

**- Pas maintenant, je t'en supplie mon coeur ne commence pas à ressentir maintenant... **Murmura t-elle. **Je t'en pris, laisse moi tranquille...**

Elle tomba à genoux, et une simple larme s'échappa de son œil gauche, vite effacée par l'eau froide. Elle resta ainsi prostrée de longues minutes, chuchotant mille et une suppliques. Ce fut son corps parcouru de frissons qui lui fit prendre conscience d'être restée trop longtemps sous la douche. Elle se redressa et inspira un grand coup avant d'éteindre le robinet et de sortir.

Elle attrapa une serviette dans laquelle elle s'enroula puis une seconde pour sécher ses cheveux. Une fois fait, Ange enfila son uniforme, mit ses lunettes, attacha rapidement ses cheveux avec un élastique et mit sa baguette dans son chignon. Contrairement à de nombreuses jeunes filles de Poudlard, durant toutes ces étapes, pas une seule fois elle ne porta son regard vers le miroir. Une fois sa préparation finit et toutes traces de l'adolescente tremblotante disparue. Elle sortit de la salle de bain sans bruit, laissant derrière elle ses tourments et redevenant la discrète serdaigle au look un peu trop relâché. Son regard se porta automatiquement sur le réveil d'une de ses camarades, 5h12, bien trop tôt pour aller dans la grande salle... La serdaigle descendit donc les escaliers du dortoir, traversa la salle commune bleue et bronze et se posa sur un fauteuil près de l'âtre de la cheminée. Elle attrapa un livre dans l'imposante bibliothèque mise à disposition des élèves de serdaigle et se plongea dedans espérant oublier un court instant qui elle était...

Elle ne sentit que vaguement Djiin venir se blottir contre elle, lui apportant un soutient silencieux.

C'est Luna qui vers 6h30 vint sortir la jeune fille et le félin de leur torpeur leur indiquant qu'il était peut-être l'heure d'aller déjeuner avant que les milium n'envahissent le lieu à leur tour.

Les deux adolescente et Djiin bien installée dans le cou de sa maîtresse prirent la direction de la Grande salle en discutant des relations plus que tendues entre les enormus à babille et les joncheruines. Rien de mieux pour commencer la journée et faire oublier à Ange sa fin de nuit agitée.

**xXx**

C'est vers 6h50 qu'Harry fit son apparition dans la Grande salle. Depuis que Tony l'entraînait le jeune homme avait prit l'habitude de se lever tôt et d'allé voler avant de commencer la journée. Cette activité lui vidait totalement l'esprit lui faisant oublier son inaptitude totale à fermer son esprit par l'Occlumencie et tenir éloigné les visions envoyées par Voldemort.

Une fois dans les airs il était loin de tout... Loin la communauté sorcière anglaise qui était prête à envoyé un ado vaincre Voldemort sans ne serait-ce que penser à combattre. Loin d'un Ron jaloux qui ne comprenait pas qu'il ne souhaitait pas être célèbre. Loin d'une Hermione prête à chaque instant à le réprimander pour qu'il s'entraîne et soit à même de se battre contre les mangemorts et mage noir. Loin de Dumbledore dont il n'était qu'un pion, sur l'échiquier de la victoire. Loin de sa destinée...

Mais comme chaque matin il avait fallu revenir à la réalité et rejoindre la Grande salle, et comme tous les matins à cette heure-ci les tables étaient presque vides. Seuls les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall, un serpentard, trois poufsouffle et une petite dizaine de serdaigle étaient en train de déjeuner. Il se dirigeait vers la table vide des griffondor, lorsqu'il entendit une voix nébuleuse l'appeler, le brun tourna la tête vers la table des serdaigle. Il repéra immédiatement Luna assise à côté de la fille qui avait prit la parole durant le cours de Tony en début d'année. La blonde lui faisait signe de les rejoindre ce qu'il s'empressa de faire, arrivé au niveau des jeunes filles il les salua avec enthousiasme puis s'assit à leur côté pour déjeuner. A peine était-il installé qu'une boule de poil argenté quitta les genoux de sa maîtresse pour se blottir en ronronnant dans le cou d'Harry.

**- Et bien Harry, tu as de la chance Djiin n'aime pas grand monde, **lui dit Luna.

**- Ah bon, depuis la rentrée elle me retrouve aux quatre coins du château. **

**- Djiin a toujours été douée pour pister les gens et lorsqu'elle aime quelqu'un elle a tendance a ne plus le lacher, **commença Ange. **Mais si cela te dérange je peux le lui expliquer et elle arrêtera. **

Le brun, fixa tour à tour Ange et Djiin se demandant si la rousse était sérieuse, car beaucoup de gens ne considéraient pas les animaux même issus du monde magique comme des êtres doués d'intelligence. Mais après tout la jeune fille était amie avec Luna alors cela n'était pas étonnant que comme Luna et Harry elle puisse penser ainsi. Il ne serait pas étonné qu'Ange accompagne Luna lorsque cette dernière allaient nourrir les sombrals de la forêt interdite.

En tout cas, Djiin ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde, ce qu'il fit savoir à la jeune fille en souriant. Un mince sourire apparu sur les lèvres d'Ange lorqu'elle lui répondit.

**- Tant mieux, je crois que si tu me l'avais demandé elle aurait boudé pendant des lustres,** dit elle en se levant de table. **Je te confis Lun' et Djiin jusqu'au début des cours. Nous nous verrons en Défense dans 45 minutes. **

Ange embrassa le front de Luna, fit une dernière caresse à Djiin et disparue dans la foule qui venait d'affluer dans la salle.

De nombreux élèves regardèrent Luna et Harry avec intérêt, peu d'élèves mangeaient à une autre table que la leur et c'était encore plus surprenant lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Harry Potter. Néanmoins Lorsque Neville, Ron et Hermione les rejoinrent, l'attention divergea vers d'autres points.

Aucun des trois arrivant ne fit de remarque, Hermione ne se sentant pas très à l'aise suite à sa ressente dispute avec Harry restait silencieuse. Ce fut Neville pour qui la situation semblait naturelle qui prit en main la discution.

**- Et bien Harry, tu as encore ta petite sangsue avec toi on dirait.**

**- Oui comme tu peux le voir Nev',** rigola Harry. **Dès qu'elle m'a vu toute à l'heure elle est venue se caler dans mon cou.** Résultat Ange me l'a confié jusqu'au cour de Défense.

**- Qui est Ange ?! **Demanda Ron la bouche pleine de bacon.

**- L'amie de Luna, la serdaigle aux cheveux roux-rose, avec les lunettes,** expliqua Harry.

**- Je ne vois pas vraiment de qui tu parle,** dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Elle est très gentille, elle aime bien les ronflacks, les adonimos et les sombrals,** chantonna Luna.

Neville et Harry rigolèrent en assurant à Luna que dans ce cas elle avait très bien choisi son amie. Hermione regarda la blonde agacée mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Les autres n'osèrent pas en faire non plus ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres d'Harry ou Neville pour avoir insulter la santé mentale de Luna Lovegood.

Ce fut Dean qui leur signala que le cours de DCFM allait commencer d'ici 5 minutes (37sec et 16centièmes) et qu'il serait donc temps de s'y rendre.

Après avoir salué Luna, c'est un groupe enthousiaste qui se dirigea vers la classe de défense. Ce cours était rapidement devenu populaire de par la diversité de sujet abordés en cours que par l'entrain et la impartialité de leur professeur.

Un sourirre amusé au lèvres, Harry écoutait ses camarades vanter la qualité des cours de Tony. Il retint un éclat de rire lorsqu'Hermione fit remarquer que leur professeur devait être très bien organisé pour obtenir de tel résultat et un si bon niveau de cours.

Car même si Tony était un très bon enseignant, (ce que Harry avouait volontiers), il était loin d'être ordonné (trèèèèèèès loin) ! Lors de ses soirées d'entraînement, le survivant avait pu observer et discuter avec Tony. L'Italien connaissait très bien les « forces du mal » c'était un ex auror et agent du NCIS très compétent, avec beaucoup d'instinct et un grand sens de l'honneur. Mais dès qu'il fallait s'occuper de paperasse (comme la préparation de ses cours par exemple), il était loin d'être un expert. Harry ne comptait déjà plus le nombre de fois ou il avait vu Tony griffonner quelques mots à la va vite pour Dumbledore afin de l'informer du déroulement de ses futurs cours. Et pour en avoir lu certains de ces mots, Harry pouvait affirmer que le directeur ne devait pas être au courant de grand chose. Mais bon... comme lui avait dit Tony « Dumby est venu me chercher alors il n'a rien à dire et me élèves n'ont pas à savoir que je prépare mes cours la veille pour le lendemain. Je ne voudrais pas casser les illusions de ton amie Hermione ou de nos chers Serdaigles ». Après cette phrase L'Italien avait dérivé sur un film divers et Harry avait décroché.

En tout cas ce n'était pas lui qui irait détromper ses amis sur le sujet Tony Dinozzo.

Bientôt les griffondors aperçurent les serdaigles en train d'attendre pour entrer dans la salle. Djiin jusque là perchée dans le cou d'Harry, sauta au sol et couru en direction de sa maîtresse plongée dans un livre à l'écart du groupe de bleu et bronze. Elle lui sauta sur l'épaule et après une petite lèchouille sur la joue, se blotti en écharpe dans sa nuque, sa queue chatouillant périodiquement le menton d'Ange.

Rapidement la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Tony, un sourire joyeux sur le visage. Il laissa entrer les élèves les invitant à déposer leur sacs dans un coin de la pièce et à se placer sur les chaises disposées en arc de cercle près de son bureau. Une fois tout le monde installé, l'italien monta sur l'estrade de duel installée pour l'occasion au centre de la pièce.

**- Bien ! **S'exclama t'il en frappant dans ses mains. **Bonjour à tous, je sais qu'avant hier nous avions parlé des inferis et que nous n'avions pas terminé ce cours. Mais aujourd'hui nous allons passer quatre heures ensemble et nous allons en profiter pour faire quelques duels et tester votre aptitude pour les sortilèges informulés... Oui miss Granger ?**

**- L'étude des sortilèges informulés ne devait pas être faite seulement a partir du mois de février ? **

**- Exact miss, mais ou serait le plaisir d'étudier un sujet sans n'avoir jamais essayé ? Alors lors des duels d'aujourd'hui j'aimerais que vous essayez de lancer certains de vos sorts sans prononcer un mot... Oui monsieur Mitchell ?**

**- Nous allons faire des duels du même genre que ceux que nous avions fait en deuxième année ? Dans les règles ? **Demanda un serdaigle blond.

**- C'est une bonne question, et ma réponse est non nous n'allons pas respecter les règles. Ola ! Laissez moi finir,** s'écria t-il coupant net les protestations. **Croyez vous vraiment qu'une fois sorti de Poudlard, si vous êtes amener à vous battre, votre adversaire attendra que vous ayez salué pour attaqué. Vous pensez que si il vous met k.o, il vous laissera en vie ! Non. Alors aujourd'hui lorsque je citerais votre non, tout les coups son permis sauf l'usage des sortilèges impardonnables. Oui monsieur Finigann ? **

**- Juste les sortilèges impardonnables ?! Vous autorisez la magie noire ! **

**- Oui je l'autorise, comme j'autorise la magie runique, la métamorphose, la magie de sang, celle d'invocation. La magie n'est qu'une seule unité, elle n'est ni blanche ni noire, c'est un tout. La magie noire n'est pas une mauvaise magie, ce sont les utilisateurs qui le sont. Bien sûre elle peut être dangereuse mais c'est à l'utilisateur d'en faire bon usage. Bien entendu tous sortilèges de magie noire qui sera utilisé ici devra être lancer en toute connaissance de cause et ne vous inquiétez pas je suis la pour gérer tous les risques. Bref plus de questions ? Non... Bon allons y ! Mr Miles et Miss Brown à vous ! **

Les deux élèves se levèrent et se firent face, aucun deux n'esquissa un mouvement pour saluer l'autre, le discours de leur professeur avait fait son petit effet et pas question de se faire avoir dès le début. Ils se jaugèrent pendant un instant puis Derek Miles (maison : serdaigle, cheveux brun) attaqua d'un expeliarmus sonore. Le combat s'enchaîna rapidement sur une suite de sortilèges venant des deux adversaire, mais bien que Lavande réussisse à suivre, le serdaigle brun prit facilement le dessus. L'affrontement se termina lorsque Derek envoya un rapide sort de pétrification dans l'angle mort de la griffondor.

Les duels continuèrent voyant les victoires de Dean Thomas (face à un serdaigle assez doué en métamorphose), de Gaëlle James (face à Parvati Patil), de Terry Boot (sur Seamus Finigann) ou encore de Neville sur Ron ce qui surprit plusieurs personnes.

Tony était assez satisfait des combats bien qu'aucun de ses élèves n'ai réussit à lancer un sortilège informulé. De plus tous étaient retissant à utiliser des sortilèges autres que ceux appris en cours et cela devenait lassant...

**- Bien ! **S'écria t-il. **bravo pour vos combats, je vois qu'aucun de vous n'est vraiment sortit du moule de l'enseignement. Vous vous êtes tous plus ou moins contenté d'utiliser des sorts basiques. Enfin... nous travaillerons là dessus lors des prochains cours. Il reste encore un douzaine de minutes alors Miss Granger sur l'estrade ainsi que miss Smith !**

La Griffondor se fit une joie de rejoindre l'estrade, sa main bien serrée sur sa baguette attendant l'arrivée de la serdaigle. Elle vit son adversaire soupirer à l'appel de son nom, refermer son livre d'un coup sec et le ranger tranquillement dans son sac. Ensuite, elle attrapa son chat lové sur ses genoux puis se leva et déposa le chat sur les genoux du survivant. Finalement elle rejoignit Hermione sur l'estrade un air ennuyé sur le visage.

La griffondor s'apprêtait à lancer son premier sort lorsqu'elle fut couper dans son élan par Ange.

**- Tu sais que tu aurais pue m'attaquer durant les 1min 30 qu'il m'a fallut pour arriver sur cette estrade ?! Enfin... tu as laissé passer cette chance. **

Hermione fixa son adversaire qui lui reprochait de ne pas l'avoir attaquée avant... la rousse voulait qu'elle l'attaque alors qu'elle n'avait même pas sa baguette en main?!

**- Ne me regarde pas comme ça Granger ! Tu sais tout le monde n'est pas fairplay, il faut apprendre à attaquer le premier on ne sait jamais sur qui l'on tombe.**

S'en était trop pour Hermione, comment cette fille pouvait elle se permettre de lui donner des leçons ! La griffondor lança un rapide sort de découpe oubliant l'absence de baguette d'Ange. Cette dernière loin de s'inquiéter fit un simple pas de coté pour éviter le sort. Elle soupira et attrapa sa baguette coincée dans son chignon. Elle répliqua d'un Lashlabask qui fit jaillir dans étincelles brûlantes de sa baguette. Hermione les stoppa d'un simple protego et enchaîna d'un expeliarmus qui fut rapidement esquivé.

Le combat s'éternisait, les deux jeunes filles échangeaient sortilège sur sortilège sans répit. Hermione jeta un énième sortilège de désarment, Ange le vit arriver mais ne fit que peu d'efforts pour l'éviter. Elle sentit sa baguette lui échapper des mains mais ne fit aucun geste pour la rattraper et un sourire triomphant naquit sur les lèvres d'Hermione lorsqu'elle rattrapa la baguette.

Le souffle court Hermione regardait son adversaire, la défiant de faire une remarque. Mais la jeune fille n'en fit aucune se contentant d'observer le reste de la salle un air ennuyé de nouveau sur le visage.

**- Mesdemoiselles, beau duel, mais vous savez Hermione, Ange a raison, vous auriez pu la vaincre dès le départ. Attendre que son adversaire soit en position peut parfois se révéler dangereux. Enfin... ce cours est terminé je vous dis donc à jeudi pour notre cours théorique. Miss Smith restez ici je dois vous parler.**

La serdaigle retint un soupir, elle tendit la main vers Hermione qui lui rendit sa baguette. Elle la replaça dans ses cheveux puis descendit de l'estrade.

Une fois tous les élèves sortis et la porte refermée, elle fit face à son professeur, attendant que celui-ci prenne la parole. Le jeune professeur plongea ses yeux vert dans ceux améthyste des son élève tentant de lire son esprit. Il se fit gentiment mais fermement rejeter de l'esprit de la jeune fille. Voyant qu'il ne pourrait rien obtenir de cette façon il se décida à entamer la conversation.

**- Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé avec Hermione toute à l'heure ? Pourquoi l'avoir laissé gagner ?**

Ange sourit tendrement à son professeur, il avait tant fait pour elle lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une enfant, peut-être méritait-il quelques réponses ne serait-ce que sur des sujets aussi triviaux que les duels en cours de défense.

Mais pour l'instant il ne saurait rien de plus que cela, car elle n'était plus une enfant et désormais elle ne pouvait plus impliquer des gens dans ses soucis...

**X**

**XxX**

**X**

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila c'est fini<br>**

**Je vous laisse et espère que ce chapitre vous a plus !  
><strong>

**Bien sur, n'oubliez pas qu'un petit review fait toujours plaisir même s'il ne s'agit que de deux petits mots, plutôt que de simplement lire et partir et il est évident que je ne cracherait pas sur vos conseils, avis ou suggestions ;)  
><strong>

**x**

**A bientôt**

**Ange du Fillénia ;3**


	14. This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Hello, tout le monde, j'éspère que vous allez bien ! voilà le new chapitre je suis vraiiiiiiiment désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis pour poster ce chapitre mais j'ai du mal à trouver du temps xD

Enfin en tout cas j'espère que cela va vous plaire =)

x

x

Comme d'habitude, je vais d'abord répondre aux reviews !

_**elo-didie, Rose Dorea Potter Black, Kaori Jade, Dess ****:** Merciii beaucoup à vous quatre et Désolé pour l'attente !_

_****MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES**** **:** Oui Ange est mystérieuse, et elle risque de l'être encore pas mal ;)_

_**fan-de-carlisle-cullen :** Merci, je sais que l'on ne voit pas trop Tony mais au fur et à mesure on va plus le voir ne t'inquiète pas mais je ne peux pas toujours l'inserer dans les chapitres. Mais pas d'inquiétude je ne l'oublie pas._

_**Mo, Hadrien :** Voilà pour vous, ne me tuez pas à cause de l'attente s'il vous plaiiiiiit _

_**psyconouille :** J'aime bien laisser les gens sur leur faim xP_

x

x

**_Aloooooooors juste je refais une demande au niveau des couples si je me decide à en faire xD _**

**_pour l'instant j'ai eu du Harry/Ange, du Luna/Drago, du Luna/Neville _**

_**Avez vous des propositions ?** _

x

x

Et voilà ! je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture =) et je retourne écrire.

x

x

* * *

><p><strong><em>Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.<em>**

**_sauf Ange qui m'appartient, c'est une partie de moi, sortie de mon imagination, qui bouge à travers mes mots et vit grâce à vous._**

**_**_John Maxwell, William et Shadow m'appartiennent aussi mais ils sont moins important que Ange. _**_**

* * *

><p>X<p>

XxX

X

**This his Halloween, this is Halloween**

X

XxX

x

Abby s'amusait beaucoup depuis ce matin, aujourd'hui c'était Halloween et la gothique avait décidé de faire découvrir cette fête à ses collègues et amis à la façon sorcière. On trouvait désormais des toiles d'araignées et leurs locataires aux quatre coins de la maison. Des chauves-souris voletaient un peu partout frôlant de temps à autre le crane de l'un des occupants de la maison. Quelques citrouilles illuminées de bougie faisaient des clins d'œil à des mini-fantômes. Et de temps à autres des bruits lugubres sortaient de nulle part.

La laborantine sautillait partout vêtu d'une robe en dentelle noire et de ses éternelles bottes compensées, sifflotant des airs macabres.

Gibbs sirotait un café tout en lisant la gazette des sorciers que lui avait fournit Abby. Cette dernière leur avait fournit des tonnes de document, d'anciens journaux afin qu'ils puissent découvrir un peu le monde sorcier.

Ziva et McGee quand à eux avait été enfermés dans le grenier par une certaine personne _(sûrement pas Abby, nooon)_. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures qu'ils se battaient face à des mannequins animés par la magie d'Abby. Elle était venue les réveiller à 5h, leur avait laissé une demi-heure pour se préparer puis leur avait annoncé, un grand sourire collé au visage, que la fête pouvait commencer. Visiblement la sorcière avait une vision bien à elle du mot « fête », surtout pour Tim qui n'avait pas eu la « chance » de recevoir un entraînement de « ninja capable de tuer de 36 façons différentes avec un simple élastique » _(dixit Tony)_. Le jeune homme voyait sa coéquipière éviter les attaques physiques des mannequins avec une facilité déconcertante. Sa vitesse avait cependant légèrement ralentit à cause du rythme dicté par les mannequins mais ce n'était rien comparé à la piètre prestation du Tim. L'informaticien allait bien trop souvent saluer le plancher à son goût.

La porte du Grenier s'ouvrit avec fracas après un énième plongeon de McGee. Abby entra gaiement suivit de Gibbs _(qui n'est pas fou remarquons le, il est entré après histoire d'être sur de ne pas se retrouver dans une situation difficile genre super plongeon pleiiin de grâce pour éviter un mannequin enragé). _D'un mouvement fluide de la main, La brunette stoppa toutes activités des pantins qui s'affaissèrent au sol dans un bruit mat. Les deux agents poussèrent un discret soupir de soulagement qui malheureusement pour eux n'échappa aux oreilles de leur amie sorcière.

**- Bien !** S'exclama-t-elle en un petit bond. **L'échauffement est terminé.**

**- Abs, **geignit McGee. **Il est à peine 8h et je n'en peux déjà plus !**

**- Désolé Timmy mais ça ne fait que commencer ! **_(si vous voulez mon avis, vu son sourire légèrement sadique, Abby est loin d'être désolée) _**Alors tous les trois, oui toi aussi Gibbs, pas la peine de faire cette tête d'ours mal luné ! Vous allez chacun chercher une arme à feu dans l'une des deux valises au fond de la salle et ensuite vous allez devoir touchez mes marionnettes.**

**- Euh... Abby faut-il te rappeler que Ziva et Gibbs sont tous les deux d'excellents tireurs**

**- Tim, je le sais très bien ! Mais jusqu'ici mes mannequins se sont contentés de vous attaquer physiquement dès maintenant ils vont aussi lancer des sorts histoire que vous vous retrouviez en simulation de situation réelle.**

**- Bon !** Coupa Gibbs,** maintenant que c'est clair, commençons !**

Aucun n'osa protester, car même si dans le monde magique, c'était Abby qui les entraînait, Gibbs restait le patron.

Les trois agents de terrain firent face à leur scientifique après avoir récupéré leur arme. La jeune femme leur adressa un sourire innocent, qui fit tressaillir McGee. Elle agita gracieusement la main et une gerbe d'étincelles orange sortit du bout de ses doigts. Tim pria fortement pour que les dites étincelles se perdent sur le chemin des doigts d'Abby jusqu'aux mannequins. _(Dieu, Bouddha, Allah, Zeus, Osiris et tous les autres sont actuellement en vacances au soleil veuillez laisser une prière nous y répondrons des que possible... Bip, bip, bip...)_

lorsque les marionnettes se mirent en mouvement, l'informaticien hésita entre fuir à toutes jambes et affronter courageusement les pantins. Le fait qu'Abby ai bloqué la porte du grenier l'obligea à choisir la seconde option.

Deux minutes plus tard un sort de découpe provenant d'un des mannequins lui frôla l'épaule l'obligeant à se jeter sur le coté. Il évita un second sort et rejoignit ses coéquipiers derrière une table renversée. Gibbs et Ziva tirèrent simultanément sur un des automates afin de l'éloigner mais bien vite il revint à l'attaque.

Abby qui trouvait ses amis bien trop à l'abri, lança un sort de lévitation de la main gauche sur la table tout en gardant ses pantins sous contrôle de la main droite.

Gibbs grogna en voyant leur bouclier s'envoler, Ziva jura en hébreux et McGee gémit faiblement. Rapidement tous les trois se positionnèrent dos à dos et tirèrent en rafale sur leurs adversaires. De faibles sorts de découpes laissèrent de petites coupures sur les pommettes, les bras et les cuisses des trois agents mais ils ne s'en soucièrent pas. Ziva et Gibbs rechargèrent leur arme sous le couvert de Tim. Une fois fait ce fut au jeune homme de recharger protégé par les deux autres.

Après de longues minutes, les « mains » des mannequins s'illuminèrent et crachotèrent de petites flammèches. Très vite les six pantins se retrouvèrent avec une boule de feu d'une quarantaine de centimètre dans les mains.

Les agents du NCIS se regardèrent et Gibbs fit un bref signe de tête aux deux autres. Lorsque les boules de feu fusèrent dans leur direction ils se jetèrent au sol. Les projectiles continuèrent leur chemin allant s'écraser sur les mannequins opposés les faisant exploser.

Abby se mit à sautiller dans tous les sens en félicitant ses amis. Ces derniers étalés au sol ne firent aucuns gestes pour se redresser. Leurs vêtements et leur peau étaient couverts de coupures et de brûlures et leurs cheveux étaient légèrement roussis aux extrémités.

Abby se pencha au dessus d'eux un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

**- Bravo à tous les trois, je ne pensais pas que vous réussiriez à les détruire. Mais bon nous sommes loin d'avoir fini votre entrainement, il va encore falloir s'exercer. Maintenant tous le monde à la douche** **! **Déclara-t-elle.** Il est 10h, je veux tous le monde à table à midi précise, après tout c'est Halloween !**

Elle se redressa, déverrouilla la porte d'une geste de la main et disparu en se trémoussant tout en chantant _**« This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
>Pumpkins scream in the dead of night »<strong>_

Décidément les sorciers avaient une drôle de manière de fêter Halloween...

**xXx**

Ce matin d'halloween avait commencé comme tous les autres matins à Poudlard pour Harry. Le jeune homme c'était levé vers 6h, suite à un cauchemar. Il s'était habillé silencieusement, avait attrapé son éclair de feu et était partit sur le terrain de Quidditch pour se vider l'esprit.

Voldemort attaquait aux quatre coins du Royaume-Unis et Harry passait ses nuits à suivre les actions maléfiques du Lord noir et de ses sous-fifres. En se jour de « victoire » du Survivant sur le Lord noir quinze ans plus tôt, Harry savait que Voldemort se ferait un plaisir de marquer le coup ce soir les massacres serait plus sanglant encore.

Il enfourcha son balai et s'envola rapidement laissant les images de tuerie au sol. De petites larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux lors de sa montée dans le ciel dû au vent autant qu'aux visions cauchemardesques hantant ses nuits.

Il ne redescendit sur la terre ferme qu'une trentaine de minutes plus tard. Ses cheveux plus décoiffé qu'à l'accoutumé, les yeux brillants et les joues rougies par le froid.

En reprenant la direction du château, il aperçu une chevelure blonde près d'un arbre non loin du terrain de Quidditch. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il reconnu la chevelure blonde presque blanche que les paroles de Luna lui revinrent en mémoire.

_**« - Alors Luna, tu t'es arrêté en chemin pour discuter avec des ronflaks cornus ? Demanda Neville**_

_**- Oh non, je crois bien qu'ils sont en guerre avec les Bullabongs. Mais j'ai rencontré un Adonimos alors je me suis arrêtée pour l'écouter.**_

_**- C'était intéressant ? Questionna Harry.**_

_**- Oui très, et je crois bien qu'il viendra bientôt parler avec toi. Mais je n'en suis pas sûre après tout ce sont des animaux farouches.**_

_**- Pas d'inquiétude Lun' quand il viendra je te promets d'être sympa. »**_

Le serpentard fixait le ciel et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué Harry. Celui-ci s'approcha du blond posa son balai contre l'arbre et s'assit silencieusement à côté de Draco. Ils restèrent quelques instants sans parler à observer le soleil pointer ses premiers rayons et illuminer le parc et le lac de nombreuses nuances de rose et d'orange. Harry sourit lorsque le calamar géant étendit ses tentacules à la surface projetant des gerbes d'eau aux alentours.

Draco soupira et se tourna vers Harry une lueur déterminée au fond des yeux. Le brun pencha la tête vers le blond et attendit patiemment qu'il se décide à parler.

**- Potter... commença** Draco

**- Malfoy.** Salua-t-il

**- Je... écoute... cela fait plusieurs jours voire semaines que je retarde ce moment. Je suis un serpentard, je ne suis pas courageux alors forcement j'ai retardé cet instant... je veux d'abord m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai fait, dis durant les années précédentes. Bon tu m'as toujours rendu mes insultes et mes coups mais je tiens a m'excuser. Tous ceux avec qui j'en ai parlé m'ont poussé a venir te parler et je trouve que te demander pardon est un bon début pour éviter que tu ne me reçoive avec un poing dans la figure.**

**- C'est vrai que c'est une bonne entrée en matière, mais le poing dans la figure serais plus du genre de Ron. Et puis Luna ne me pardonnerais pas si j'abîmais ta petite tête d'Aristo. Elle serait capable d'envoyer toute une armée de Ronflacks Cornus à mes trousses. **Rigola Harry.

**- Oui... une Luna contrariée peut être dangereuse,** approuva Draco.

**- Alors Malfoy que me veux tu ? **

**- Je voudrais rejoindre l'AD... **

**- Toi, Draco Malfoy, tu veux te joindre à l'AD ?! **

L'incrédulité perçant dans la voix du survivant fit rire Draco. C'était maintenant que tout allait se jouer, il était temps pour lui de prouver au Griffondor qu'il était prêt à se battre à ses côtés.

**- Oui, je veux me joindre à l'AD. Bon par contre ne t'attends pas à se que je devienne aussi gentil qu'un boursouf avec tes amis. Je ne suis pas certain que même en m'excusant ouvertement ton ami Ronald m'accepte. Mais Luna, Ange, le professeur Dinozzo et le vieux fou sont d'avis que devenir un membre de l'AD prouvera ma bonne foi envers le côté de la lumière. **

**- Tu as déjà discuté avec Dumbledore ?! **

**- Ouais, et sincèrement il est flippant, je pense sincèrement qu'il devrait arrêter les bonbons au citron ! Le professeur Dinozzo est aussi venu me voir après mon entretien avec le directeur et depuis il m'aide à m'entraîner. Enfin je crois plutôt que son but est de m'achever...**

**- Draco... débuta** Harry en posant une main sur l'épaule du serpentard.

**- Quoi ? **Interrogea-t-il.

**- Je compatis, moi aussi je suis l'entraînement de Tony et je pense que tu as raison il cherche à nous tuer !**

Les deux garçon éclatèrent de rire, bizarrement cette situation ne leur paraissaient pas étrange. Finalement leur combat quotidien n'était qu'une bataille puérile de deux enfants rancuniers et ignorants. Il ne serait pas si dur que ça de bien s'entendre, après tout ils avaient certaines choses en commun comme l'entraînement quasi militaire de leur professeur de défense. Et peut être aussi le fait de s'être fait battre par un chat, mais ça aucun d'eux ne serait prêt à l'avouer même sous la torture...

Ils se séparèrent après une longue discution ou ils se mirent d'accord se de nombreux points. Pour évité tout incident, Draco ne rejoindrait l'AD qu'une fois qu'Harry aurait préparé le terrain auprès des autres membres. Ils se mirent aussi d'accord sur le fait que le blond ne devait pas s'afficher comme opposant de Voldemort, cela serait bien trop dangereux. Autant au sein de la maison serpentard qu'à l'exterieur car Bellatrix, Greyback ou encore Shadow se feraient un plaisir de le tuer et Lucius Malfoy serait bien la dernière personne à aider son fils.

Les deux ex-ennemis s'allièrent également afin de se venger de Tony Dinozzo. Ils montèrent des plans farfelus pour en faire baver à l'homme qui les martyrisait en entraînement au moins deux fois par semaines. C'est donc en riant qu'ils se séparèrent se promettant de se revoir bientôt afin de parler de l'intégration de Draco au sein de l'AD.

Lorsque qu'ils franchirent l'un après l'autre les portes de la grande salle, chacun reprit son rôle. L'un redevint le serpentard à la langue acéré et l'autre redevint le survivant courageux.

Draco rejoignit ses camarades et commença à déjeuner en écoutant Blaise et Théo se chamailler pour des broutilles. Il sourit discrètement, les autres maisons seraient étonnées de savoir que certains serpentard pouvaient se comporter comme des ados normaux. Bon beaucoup étaient des sang pur coincés et perfides, convaincus de leur supériorité, mais d'autres étaient bien plus humains qu'en apparence et Draco était fier de pouvoir compter deux d'entre eux dans ses amis. Si tout se passait comme prévu, le blond parlerait de Blaise et Théo à Harry afin d'envisager leur intégration à l'AD. Les deux serpents étaient bien loin de vouloir suivre les traces de leur père mangemort et il était temps de le montrer au reste du monde...

De son côté Harry rejoignit ses camarades de dortoir, il s'assit à côté de Ron face à Neville. Les griffons le saluèrent puis repartirent dans leur discution animée sur le Quidditch. Harry sourit en remarquant qu'une fois encore les griffondors étaient le principal facteur de bruit de la salle.

Comme de nombreux matins, l'arrivée du courrier coupa toute joie aux élèves. Et comme de nombreux matins la gazette des sorciers annonçait une fois encore l'étendu des dégâts orchestrés par Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et ses sbires. Des cris et sanglots résonnèrent, encore aujourd'hui des élèves avaient perdus des êtres chers. Et encore une fois Harry se sentit impuissant face au malheur de des camarades...

A la table des serdaigles, Luna posa délicatement sa main tremblante sur celle d'Ange qui s'empressa de la serrer cherchant le soutient de la blonde face au chagrin de tout ces gens.

Mais ce jour d'Halloween ne fut pas différent des autre et bien vite les élèves rejoignirent leur salle de cours. Plusieurs étudiants furent absents mais la vie à Poudlard continua à avancer malgré tout. Personne ne pouvait oublier les événements du petit déjeuner mais ce genre de scène revenait désormais tellement souvent qu'il était impossible de s'écrouler à chaque fois...

La soirée d'Halloween n'eut pas le même succès que les années précédentes, seuls les plus jeunes réussirent à occulter assez les faits pour profiter pleinement de la fête. Les plus âgés firent un effort afin de permettre aux plus jeunes d'apprécier les réjouissances. Et aussi afin de profiter un peu de tous ces éclats de rires innocents, de ces sourires et de ces étincelles au fond des yeux des enfants.

Profitant de la distractions de ses pairs Harry s'éclipsa en haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Les rires des jeunes étaient revigorant mais rien ne pouvait lui faire oublier que ses parents étaient morts le jour d'halloween. Il était bien difficile pour lui de se joindre aux festivités, tout le monde se laissait peu à peu entraîner par la joie de vivre des cadets mais pas lui, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Ce soir il voulait être seul, redevenir Harry, juste Harry et pour ce soir ne plus être le Survivant. Ce soir il voulait être seul et penser à ceux ayant donné sa vie pour lui et pouvoir laisser ses larmes couler en toute simplicité ne pas avoir à se monter fort pour une fois...

**xXx**

Le chemin de traverse était endormis, depuis le retour de Voldemort plus personne n'osait traîner dans la rue à deux heures du matin. Personne excepté les aurors, John Maxwell patrouillait avec une douzaine de ses hommes. Mieux valait prévenir, il y avait de grande chance qu'un jour ou l'autre Voldemort attaque le chemin de traverse afin de marquer les esprits. Le chef des aurors avait un mauvais pressentiment, qui se révéla exact lorsqu'une pluie de maléfice leur tomba dessus. Rapidement les aurors répliquèrent refusant de se laisser maîtriser par les mangemorts.

Bien vite John réussit à repérer Bellatrix Lestrange en train de combattre avec l'une de ses plus jeune recrue. Le capitaine se lança à la rescousse de son subordonné redoublant d'ardeur dans ses attaques. Bellatrix rigola hystériquement en voyant son nouvel adversaire, décidément le jeu devenait bien plus intéressant désormais. Les sorts fusèrent entre les deux combattants, John n'hésitant pas à user de sortilèges « interdits » afin de tenir tête à cette femme sans scrupules. Elles étaient bien loin c'est années d'apprentis aurors idéalistes, ou tout pouvait être résolu grâce à des sorts « lumineux ». Aujourd'hui tous les moyens étaient bons pour survivre à cette guerre et pour combattre tous ces sorciers maléfiques. Un sort violet l'atteignit au bras gauche brisant ses os, il y fit à peine attention et répliqua d'un sortilège de feu que la mangemorte n'évita qu'a moitié et qui ses cheveux et le coté droit de son visage. Un hurlement de rage et de douleur sortit de sa gorge, mais la douleur ne l'arrêta pas pour autant. Un Avada sortit de sa baguette mais n'atteignit pas sa cible, la femme avait désormais du mal à discerner le capitaine. Bien que son adversaire soit blessé, John ne s'avoua pas vainqueur pour autant, Bellatrix n'était pas connu comme l'une des plus dangereuse partisane de Voldemort pour rien.

Au moment ou l'homme allait lancer le sort qui aurait pu permettre de capturer Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback se dressa face à lui. Plus grand et massif qu'un homme normal, Greyback n'avait plus grand chose d'humain. L'être en face de John tenait plus du loup que de l'homme un visage d'homme avec des yeux jaune brillant de cruauté, des crocs acérés et une épaisse fourrure grise par endroit. Fenrir envoya voler l'auror d'un coup de patte, celui ci parvint à se réceptionner et évita un second coup. Le combat se fit de plus en plus violent, ne laissant pas l'occasion à John de s'inquiéter pour ses coéquipiers. Lors d'une énième chute pour éviter le loup-garou, son bras gauche lui fit défaut et il s'écroula au sol. Il eu a peine le temps de se redresser un peu que déjà le lycan l'avait attrapé par la gorge et s'apprêtait à lui déchirer la carotide avec les crocs.

Il vit tout d'abord le sourire bestial et cruel, puis les crocs s'allongèrent encore un peu. La main griffu autour de sa gorge se resserra le faisant suffoquer. Pourtant il ancra ses yeux verts emplits de defi dans ceux jaune de son bourreau.

**- Suffit Greyback... si tu le tue je m'arrangerais pour que tu ne revois pas la lumière du jour. **

Le lycan grogna sauvagement, pressa un peu plus la gorge de sa victime mais fini par la relâcher. John s'écroula au sol en respirant à grandes goulées puis fixa la personne qui venait de l'épargner. Tout ce qu'il pu voir fut une cape noir et un masque tout aussi noir... Shadow se tenait devant lui jouant avec un poignard à lame d'argent. L'ombre du Lord noir était accoudé au mur d'une boutique, totalement hermétique aux combats extérieurs.

**- Pourquoi m'empêche tu de le tuer ?! **S'exclama rageusement Greyback.

Le loup-garou fit un pas menaçant vers John qui lui venait de mettre la main sur sa baguette tombée au sol un peu plus tôt.

**- Je serais vous Maxwell je lâcherais tout de suite ma baguette, il serait dommage que je laisse mon chien vous tuer. **

**- Espèce de Sal... **commença Greyback en hurlant

**- Tut tut tut, pas d'insulte, **le coupa Shadow**. C'est bien Maxwell vous avez lâché votre baguette vous apprenez vite. Maintenant nous allons y aller et vous, vous allez gentiment attendre les renforts qui arrivent bientôt, sans essayer de nous arrêter. Il serait dommage pour vous que je change d'avis et laisse ce clebs vous tuer. Les combats serait beaucoup moins marrant sans vous capitaine. Il ne faudrait pas que les mangemorts se lassent trop vite si vous n'êtes plus là pour organiser la résistance. **

**- Tu mourras Shadow, **jura John**. Si ce n'est pas moi qui te tue ce sera quelqu'un d'autre. **

**- Oh mais je le sais mon cher, **commença t-il en s'éloignant**. Tu n'as pas besoin de me prévenir de cela, je le sais déjà... **

John vit Shadow disparaître dans la pénombre. Greyback attrapa Bellatrix par le coude puis transplana vite suivi par les autres mangemorts.

Les renforts arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard, ils aidèrent les blessés et regroupèrent les morts en silence. John, son bras gauche en écharpe, regardait ses hommes répéter des gestes semblables à toutes les autres fins de batailles. Les blessés furent envoyés à St Mangouste, les morts dans une salle spéciale au Ministère et les proches seraient prévenus dès le retour des aurors.

Le capitaine passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux, une fois encore il avait perdu des hommes, et une fois encore il sentait peser ces pertes sur ces épaules. Mais aujourd'hui la culpabilité d'être encore vivant parce que son ennemi en avait décidé ainsi l'assaillie.

Si Shadow voulait le torturer en le gardant en vie, il venait de réussir... mais puisque l'assassin avait fait l'erreur de lui avait laissé la vie sauve, il allait se battre sans relâche afin de vaincre Voldemort et ses partisans. Et Shadow n'aura qu'a bien se tenir...

Shadow observait les aurors depuis le toit de _Farce pour Sorcier Fastidieux _des frères Weasley, son regard survola la scène pour finalement se poser sur le capitaine Maxwell un peu à l'écart de l'agitation. L'homme avait commencé par donner des directives avant de baisser la tête et de se plonger dans ses pensées, son expression se fit meurtrie. Puis finalement, il relava la tête et son expression se fit déterminée et ses yeux flamboyèrent de détermination.

**- C'est ça capitaine... détestez moi encore un peu plus, votre envie de gagner cette guerre n'en sera que décuplée et ce n'en sera que mieux pour vous et pour moi...**

**X**

**XxX**

**X**

* * *

><p><strong>Et coupééééééé, c'est finish pour aujourd'hui =) <strong>

**J'espère vraiment que cela vous à plu et j'attends avec impatience de connaitre vos avis ! **

**Un pitit rewiew fait toujours plaisir même juste deux petit mot plutôt que de simplement lire et partir =) **

**J'attends donc vos avis, conseils, suggestions avec impatience.**

**x **

**Byeeeeee**

**Ange du Fillénia ;3**


	15. Shadow, Djiin et Amitié naissante

_Bonjour à tous, Voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais pas posté. Honte à moi ! _

_Mais voici le chapitre 15 =) _

x

_x_

_Voici les réponses à vos reviews, que je vous remercie de m'avoir laissé ! _

_**MARGUERITE . ROXTON – JONES** : Mercii encore une fois pour ton rewiew. Je suis heureuse qu'Abby te plaise. Et je prends note de tes propositions de couple =) _

_**lulupsyconouille :** Merci lulu, et j'espere que celui la aussi va te plaire. _

__**Hadrien :** Je suis super heureuse de ton review ! Merchiiii __

___**elo-didie :** Thanks et voici la suite =) ___

**_fan-de-carlisle-cullen : _**_Désolé mais je ne peux pas te répondre__ par rapport a Shadow, ce ne serais pas marrant sinon xD mais je suis tout ouie face à tes suppositions =) _

__**Agrond :** Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je trouvais que ça collait telement bien à Abby xD __

_**Mo :** Ma Mo, Encore une fois j'attends avec impatience ton avis sur ce chapitre ! 3_

_**Rose Dorea Potter Black** : Shadow est une personnage complexe mais tu le cerne un peu =)_

_**Mïrry :** Na Abby n'est pas plus puissante que Dumby, mais vu qu'elle n'est pas totalement humaine..._

x

x

Et voilà ! J'espère que votre lecture seta bonne =)

**Je ne me suis toujours pas arrêtée sur des couples précis pour le moment. **

**Pour l'instant,**

** Blie m'a proposé : Harry/Ange ; Neville/Luna ou Luna/Drago  
><strong>

**_**MARGUERITE . ROXTON – JONES**_je m'a proposé Harry/Ange et Luna/Drago **

**et Mo m'a proposée : Ange/Tony**

**J'attends vos avis a tous =3**

x

x

* * *

><p><strong><em>Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.<em>**

**_sauf Ange qui m'appartient, c'est une partie de moi, sortie de mon imagination, qui bouge à travers mes mots et vit grâce à vous._**

**_John Maxwell, William et Shadow m'appartiennent également._**

* * *

><p>X<p>

XxX

X

**Shadow, Djiin et Amitié naissante**

X

XxX

X

**- Shadow approche ! **

La voix de Voldemort claqua tel un fouet dans le silence oppressant.

A son nom, le mangemort releva sa tête recouverte de son éternel masque noir. Il poussa un infime soupire et sortit de l'obscurité délaissant son point d'observation et d'invisibilité.

Ses « collègues » s'écartèrent de son chemin lui laissant l'accès au trône de leur maître. Les mouvements fluides et prédateurs de l'assassin auraient pu rendre plus d'un mangemort jaloux si l'homme n'était pas si inhumain. De plus la peur et le dégout que pouvait leur faire ressentir Shadow prenait le dessus sur tous sentiments de jalousie.

Il s'agenouilla face au Seigneur des ténèbres lui dévoilant sa nuque en signe de soumission et de servitude. Voldemort eut alors un bref rictus de satisfaction en observant son pantin. Mais bien vite la colère reprit le dessus et il envoya un doloris bien sentit à son serviteur. Celui-ci frémit et se vouta imperceptiblement, néanmoins aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres.

Après quelques autres doloris et plusieurs sorts de découpes, ayant créés de nombreuses plaies sanguinolentes sur les bras et les jambes de Shadow, Voldemort se sentit enfin satisfait.

**- moi donc mon cher,** commença Voldemort d'une voix basse et menaçante. **Pourquoi notre très estimé chef de la brigade des aurors est encore en vie et non sur le pavé du Chemin de Traverse la gorge déchiquetée par Greyback ?! Doloris !**

Le sortilège atteignit à nouveau sa cible, lui faisant serrer un peu plus les dents. Une fois la nouvelle vague de maléfices passée, Shadow se permit de répondre tout en continuant à regarder le sol.

**- Maître, veuillez m'excuser si j'ai mal interprété vos envies. Si cet homme est toujours en vie, c'est car j'ai pensé que vous souhaitiez un peu de challenge pour vos mangemorts…**

**- Tu as pensé ?!** Coupa méchamment le mage noir. **Depuis quand es-tu capable de penser ?! Tu n'es que ma marionnette, mon pantin, que ce cher Lucius à continuer à façonner durant mon absence. Et nous t'avons créé et modelé de façon à ce que tu sois incapable de réfléchir par toi-même. Essayerais-tu de te rebeller ? Doloris !**

**- Non maître, je me suis mal exprimé. En réalité je vous ai entendu parler avec Lucius. Vous disiez qu'il n'y avait pas assez de défenses sérieuses face à vos serviteurs. Et qu'il était tout de même amusant de voir que certains sorciers avaient encore un peu de puissance pour vous tenir tête, comme Maxwell. J'en ai déduit qu'il vous intéressait de laisser les mangemorts se défouler et expérimenter sur des hommes comme lui. **

**- Doloris ! Tu te rattrape bien, mais ce n'est pas une excuse valable. La prochaine fois laisse donc Greyback le tuer !** cracha Voldemort. **Maintenant retourne dans les rangs Shadow, ceci est ton seul et unique faux pas, mon fidèle assassin, il n'y aura de second écart car sinon je m'arrangerais pour que tu n'en commettes plus aucun de façon radicale. **

**- Oui, maître. **

Shadow s'inclina de façon à ce que sa tête touche le sol, puis se releva sans difficultés. Des perles de sang jaillirent de ses coupures et chutèrent au sol. Il fit demi-tour dans une envolée de cape digne de Severus Rogue et reprit sa place dans un coin sombre.

Les autres mangemorts n'osèrent pas faire un geste ne souhaitant pas attirer les foudres de Lord Voldemort sur eux. Tous savaient qu'au moindre souffle un peu trop fort ils auraient droit à une séance de doloris dans les règles de l'art.

Malheureusement pour eux, le fait de torturer, blesser, tuer à l'aide de magie noire et au nom de la pureté du sang ne semblait pas jouer en faveur de leur karma. C'est pourquoi la majorité des mangemorts se retrouva à genoux sous les doloris d'un Voldemort mécontent.

Ce n'est que trois heures plus tard que le mage noir consentit à libérer ses serviteurs. Ceux-ci s'inclinèrent rapidement puis s'éclipsèrent sans perdre un instant. Shadow sortit à leur suite mais se retrouva bien vite plaqué contre un mur par Greyback. Ses récentes blessures s'ouvrirent un peu plus et du sang gicla sur les pierres du couloir. Mais derrière son masque couleur d'ébène aucun sentiment ne traversa son visage.

L'assassin attendit en silence que le loup-garou prenne la parole irritant un peu plus le lycan. Greyback grogna et approcha son visage a quelques centimètres du masque de Shadow.

**- Plus jamais, ne me traite plus jamais de chien !** gronda Greyback d'une voix rauque et bestiale. **Sinon je m'arrangerais pour que tu finisses dans l'état que je réservais à Maxwell. **

Le loup garou n'eut pas le temps de proférer de nouvelles menaces qu'il se retrouva plaqué au sol une baguette sur la carotide et un poignard planté dans la cuisse. Un faible gémissement lui échappa lorsque l'argent présent en faible quantité dans la lame, commença à attaquer sa chair. Son opposant s'agenouilla tout en veillant à poser son genou droit sur la cuisse blessé du lycan le faisant gémir un peu plus. Et c'est d'une voix basse et menaçante que l'assassin s'adressa à Greyback.

**- Je te prierais de ne plus me menacer cabot. De plus je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerve Greyback. Tu es un chien, C'est un fait avéré. pas de quoi s'énerver ainsi, cela ne changera pas les faits. Tu es un chien qui doit respecter la hiérarchie et malheureusement pour toi tu te trouves tout en bas de cette échelle. **

**- Tu crois te trouver plus haut que moi ?!** cracha le loup en crispant la mâchoire.

**- Greyback, Greyback, Greyback… **

Tout en prononçant le nom du loup garou d'un ton se voulant compatissant, Shadow tapota la poignée de son poignard ouvrant un peu plus la plaie. Greyback poussa une plainte plus proche du loup que de l'homme. Il serra les dents un peu plus et fusilla Shadow de son regard voilée de souffrance. L'assassin reprit la parole sans une once d'intérêt pour les peines de sa victime.

**- Crois-tu réellement qu'un seul des mangemorts de notre maître te considère comme un sorcier à leur niveau ? Tu es un loup-garou, un hybride voilà ce que tu es pour tous les sorciers de ce manoir. Tu es le bas de l'échelle alors oui je me trouve au-dessus de toi. Mais je ne suis qu'un corps sans âme, l'assassin du Seigneur des ténèbres. Pourtant je reste supérieur à toi. Alors ne t'avise plus de me menacer sinon je m'arrangerais pour te trouver une laisse assortie à un magnifique collier clouté d'argent. **

D'un mouvement fluide Shadow arracha son poignard de la cuisse du loup, il essuya le sang sur le pantalon de sa victime puis le raccrocha à sa ceinture. Puis il se releva et abandonna Greyback au milieu du couloir.

A peine Shadow avait-il tourné à l'angle du couloir que déjà l'épisode passé était classé au fond de son cerveau. Des faits tels que celui-ci étaient si courant pour lui qu'ils n'avaient aucun intérêt. Après tout il avait tué des centaines de personnes alors une scène comme celle-ci n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Pas de quoi marqué son esprit.

Shadow s'enfonça dans les dédales du manoir, s'éloignant des ailes habitées par certains mangemorts. Il descendit les escaliers menant au sous-sol. Il s'arrêta un instant devant le laboratoire de potion ou Severus Rogue était occupé à brasser une potion qu'il reconnut comme du Veritaserum. Le maître des potions était concentré, ses mains agitaient, découpaient, versaient avec précision et dextérité que seul l'expérience pouvait octroyer. L'assassin stoppa son observation et repartit ne souhaitant pas s'attirer la mauvaise humeur du directeur de serpentard. Une séance de doloris et un loup-garou à gérer était suffisant pour aujourd'hui.

Rapidement il traversa encore quelques couloirs puis pénétra dans une pièce obscure. A peine la porte refermée derrière lui, qu'il envoya divers sorts pour empêcher tous intrus et espions ainsi que pour allumer les bougies disposées aux quatre coins de la salle. Plutôt petite, la salle ne se composait que d'une table, d'une chaise et d'un lit simple. La décoration inexistante ne faisait qu'ajouter un sentiment de froideur au lieu.

Apres avoir fait cela, il se délesta de ses armes qu'il déposa délicatement sur une table. Puis sans s'attarder sur le décor, il retira son masque qui rejoignit ses armes sur la table. Puis il se dirigea vers une seconde porte tout en abandonnant ses vêtements sur le sol. Il entra complètement nu dans la salle de bain tous aussi impersonnelle que la chambre. Il entra dans la douche et se lava rapidement faisant fi de l'eau se teintant de rouge. Il sortit de la douche et s'enroula d'une serviette blanche qui fut tachée de son sang. Sans en faire cas, il ouvrit le seul placard présent et attrapa une potion de cicatrisation qu'il avala cul sec sans sourciller. Il abandonna ensuite sa serviette au sol et en sortant de la pièce totalement nu, son regard se porta sur le miroir. Celui couvert de buée et fissuré de tout sens ne laissait voir qu'une centaine de silhouettes floues…

**xXx**

Djiin se faufilait dans les couloirs en direction du dortoir des Gryffondor. Elle pouvait sentir la détresse de l'humain aux cheveux noirs qui était si confortable pour dormir. Elle traversa le tableau de la grosse dame comme un fantôme et grimpa rapidement les escaliers tout en suivant son instinct. Elle traversa la porte du dortoir des sixième année avec autant de faciliter que pour le tableau.

L'humain aux cheveux noirs se trouvait sous un sort de silence et s'agitait dans son sommeil. Elle sautant sur le lit et pénétra dans la bulle d'action du sort sans difficultés. Sans se soucier des gesticulations de l'humain elle s'avança et se lova dans son cou en ronronnant. Bien vite une faible lueur fit briller le pelage du chat et se propageât dans le corps d'Harry éloignant ses cauchemars.

Le jeune homme, apaisé, se tourna vers le félin et le serra inconsciemment dans ses bras. Celui-ci ce pelotonna un peu plus contre le survivant en continuant à ronronner.

Sa maitresse lui avait demandé de veiller sur cet humain aux cheveux de nuit et sur les deux humains aux cheveux de lune. Et aujourd'hui le premier avait besoin d'elle tandis que les deux autres étaient paisibles.

Mais le félin était tirailler, elle éprouvait le besoin d'aller réconforter sa mairesse mais celle-ci le lui avait interdit. Elle lui avait assuré que l'humain aux cheveux noirs avait plus l'utilité qu'elle de son pouvoir éloignant les cauchemars. Mais Djiin avait toujours ressentit que sa maîtresse avait tout autant besoin de ses pouvoirs que l'humain aux cheveux noirs avait besoin qu'elle éloigne ses mauvais rêves.

Ne voulant pas décevoir sa maitresse, elle resta toute la nuit à veiller les rêves du survivant, recalant tout au fond d'elle l'envie d'aller retrouver sa propriétaire.

Au petit matin, Harry fut surpris de trouver le félin argenté dans son lit. Mais au vu des évènements passé comme son duel contre ledit félin, plus rien ne pouvait réellement le surprendre lorsqu'il s'agissait de Djiin.

Il s'étira puis décida de se lever pour se préparer avant le réveil de ses camarades. Il attrapa Djiin et la déposa au creux de son oreiller puis partit prendre sa douche. Après cela il ressortit vêtu de son uniforme et les cheveux mouillés. Avisant l'heure, il se fit un devoir de réveiller ses camarades, de façon appropriée. C'est-à-dire à l'aide d'un sonorus magnifiquement réalisé. Les garçons se réveillèrent en sursaut tout en maudissant copieusement le survivant qui sourit amusé. Il attrapa délicatement Djiin dans ses bras et effectua un repli stratégique, sous les injures colorés de ses amis. Il traversa la salle commune et pris la direction de la grande salle.

La journée ne fut pas différente des précédentes, et fut une fois encore terminée par un entrainement de Tony dont le survivant ressortit courbaturé et transpirant.

Et comme beaucoup d'autres soirs, il se retrouva a déambuler dans le château. Aucune séance de l'AD n'avait été prévue ce soir-là, pourtant le jeune homme se dirigea vers la salle sur demande. La porte était visible l'invitant à entrer. Ce fut dons naturellement qu'il l'ouvrit et pénétra dans une plaine d'herbe éclairée par l'astre lunaire.

Le survivant distingua une chevelure blonde dans l'herbe et la rejoignit. Il s'allongea au côté de Draco et se laisse bercer par le ronronnement de Djiin qui se trouvait sur le torse du serpentard.

Depuis maintenant deux semaines, les deux adolescents avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver en ce lieu. Les premières rencontres n'avaient pas été des plus concluantes, mais après tout ils avaient passé cinq ans à se détester. Ils avaient tout de fois réussi à briser la glace et bien que leurs conversations soient souvent futiles, elles étaient moins tendues et plus naturelles.

Ce soir-là, Draco décida d'engager la conversation, depuis sa discussion avec Harry sur le terrain de Quidditch, le blond avait remarqué que Djiin avait tendance à apparaitre lorsqu'il se sentait démuni. Et il avait l'impression que le félin tournait également beaucoup autour du survivant et de Luna.

**- Potter, n'as-tu pas remarqué que Djiin était souvent avec nous, j'ai l'impression qu'elle te suit toi particulièrement. **

**- Oui j'ai remarqué encore ce matin, je me suis réveillé et elle était blottie contre moi. **

**- Tu ne crois pas que c'est louche ? ça pourrait être un stratagème pour te nuire, pour nous nuire. **

**- Je ne pense pas… **

**- Le monde magique est gorgé de mystère et souvent les animaux magiques sont plus intelligents qu'ils n'y paraissent, **fit Draco en passant une main dans la fourrure du félin.

**- Je sais, regarde Hedwige et Pattenrond… mais justement Pattenrond est à moitié fléreur et je suis sûr qu'il ne l'aurait pas laissé approcher s'il y avait un danger, **affirma Harry. **Et puis elle est si mignonne...**

**- Ce n'ai qu'une boule de poil qui fait trop de bruit,** commenta Draco avec mauvaise foi.

Harry eclata de rire face à la moue du Serpentard. Et ce dernier finit par le rejoindre dans son hilarité. Pourtant l'ambiance bon enfant s'arrêta lorsque le survivant reprit son serieux. Il se redressa et s'assit fixant les yeux gris du blond. Draco s'assit à son tour, posant Djiin sur ses genoux et attendit qu'Harry prenne la parole.

**- Dis-moi Draco,** commença doucement le griffondor. **Quand vas-tu te décider à rejoindre l'AD ?**

**- Je…** hésita le blond. **Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée. Tony me donne déjà des cours, et je m'entraine parfois avec Luna et Ange. Je ne crois pas que j'ai besoin de plus.**

**- Au contraire, Je me doute que ça n'ait pas et que ça ne sera pas facile. Surtout avec Ron mais tu en a besoin Draco. Pas d'un point de vu de l'apprentissage mais d'un point de vue de protection et de confiance. **

**- Que veux-tu dire Potter ?** Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

**- Tu es Draco Malfoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy qui est un mangemort. Et nous savons tous les deux que cela fait de toi un futur mangemort en puissance pour les sorciers. Tu ne pourras pas te battre du côté de la lumière sans t'y intégrer un minimum. Et il faut que les gens en viennent à te faire confiance. Tu devras faire face à la méfiance et au mépris de la part de beaucoup des membres de l'AD mais je sais que certain seront prêt à te laisser très vite une chance si tu t'excuse et puis tu auras mon soutient et celui de Luna. **

**- J'ai été mesquin et cruel avec beaucoup de gens Harry, je ne suis pas aussi sûr que toi par rapport à mon intégration…**

**- L'AD est une équipe Draco, et je peux te dire que pour gagner ce combat nous avons besoin de ce travail de groupe. Et j'aimerais que tu sois à nos côtés…**

Draco fixa en silence son interlocuteur. Quand Harry Potter avait-il autant changé ? Quand était-il devenu ce jeune homme mature et prenant sa vie et sa destinée en main. Il l'avait toujours vu suivre les indications de Dumbledore, mais aujourd'hui il s'était affranchit de l'influence du directeur. Et bizarrement Draco avait envie de suivre ce survivant, de l'épaulé dans son combat. C'est pourquoi il plongea son regard dans celui émeraude du survivant. Il lui sourit doucement et lui tandis la main. Sans le quitter des yeux, le survivant saisit cette main tendue et lui rendit son sourire. Une promesse silencieuse scellée au cœur de la nuit, sous les rayons de lune…

**X**

**XxX**

**X**

* * *

><p><strong>Et c'est la fin de ce chapitre =) <strong>

**En espérant que cela vous ai plu ! **

**N'oubliez pas qu'un pitit rewiew fait toujours plaisir même juste deux petits mots plutôt que de simplement lire et partir =)**

**J'attends donc vos avis, conseils, suggestions avec impatience.**

**x**

**A bientôt**

**Ange du Fillénia ;3**


	16. Première Neige

_Hello à tous le monde,_

_Voici mon chapitre 16. je vous en supplie ne me fusiller pas pour mon retard ! *Se met à genoux pour demander pardon*_

_J'ai été en vacances mais je n'ai malheureusement pas prit le temps d'écrire mais je suis enfin là alors je vous demande de m'excuser et de ne pas me tuer. J'essayerais de ne pas le refaire, même si mon emploi du temps risque d'être plutôt charger à cause de mes études et mes autres projets. _

_mais je vais essayer de faire des efforts ! _

x

_x_

_Voici mes réponses à vos reviews !_

_**MARGUERITE . ROXTON – JONES** : Merchi je suis heureuse que la discution de Dray et Harry t'ai plu ! =)_

_**lulupsyconouille :** rahlala toujours Shadow, tu l'aime tant que ça ?! je dois avouer que moi aussi xD _

_**mvalzer** : Je suis heureuse que le crossover NCIS/HP te plaise. Là on ne le voit pas trop encore, mais au prochain chapitre par contre !_

_**Rose Dorea Potter Black :** KYAAAAAAAAA ! J'aime ton analyse ! en plus tu es proche de ce que j'ai imaginé ! BRAVO ! Shadow est un personnage sombre que j'aime faire vivre. Et je suis super contente que tu tu es pu l'analyser ainsi car ça me donne l'impression que d'autres que moi prenne la peine de comprendre mes personnages je pense lui re-dédier une place assez importante dans les chapitres suivants. _Merci beaucoup à toi et je suis très très heureuse que cela te plaise.__

__**elo-didie :** Merki =) Je pense que mêm s'ils sont très différents, ils y a des points qui relis Draco et Harry et je trouve qu'il sont fait pour s'entendre. et oui, Harry à mûri après tout ce qu'il a vécu il est temps je pense =) __

__**fan-de-carlisle-cullen :** Shadow t'intrigue ?! j'espère bien =) c'est le but recherché xD et si j'ai choisi ce nom c'est car je trouvais qu'il lui allait comme un gant car il est l'assassin de Voldemort celui qui se fond dans l'obscurité et que l'on entend pas arrivé.__

_**Mo :** Ma moitié de cerveau je suis toujours super heureuse de tes reviews ! Et je suis super contente que tu aime toujours Shadow et Djinn =D_. Pour ce qui est de Rogue et bien, je dois juste te rappeler que c'est un espion =)

_**Hadrien :** dridri voila mon chap, avec beauuuuucoup de retard je te l'accorde !_

_**P'tite Flie : **Et un nouveau chapitre ! en espérant que cela te plaise toujours =3  
><em>

_Neila-Louve : Voila la suuuuuuuite xD et nan tu ne saura pas qui est Shadow xP et je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de Yaoï pour cette fic xD mais t'inquiète on se rattrapera sur notre projet de fic xD _

x

x

Et voilà ! Bonne lecture =)

**J'ai toujours un petit dilemme pour les couples mais bon, je verrais bien. Vos avis sont bien sûr toujours les bienvenus =) **

**Pour l'instant nous avons toujours ces propositions :  
><strong>

**Blie m'a proposé : Harry/Ange ; Neville/Luna ou Luna/Drago  
><strong>

**_**MARGUERITE . ROXTON – JONES**_je m'a proposé Harry/Ange et Luna/Drago**

**et Mo m'a proposée : Ange/Tony**

**J'attends vos avis à tous =3**

x

x

* * *

><p><em><strong>Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.<strong>_

_**sauf Ange qui m'appartient, c'est une partie de moi, sortie de mon imagination, qui bouge à travers mes mots et vit grâce à vous.**_

_**John Maxwell, William et Shadow m'appartiennent aussi mais ils sont moins important que Ange.**_

* * *

><p>X<p>

XxX

X

**Première Neige  
><strong>

X

XxX

X

**_« La neige possède ce secret de rendre au coeur en un souffle lajoie naïve que les années lui ont impitoyablement arrachée. »_**

**Antonine Maillet**

**x**

En ce premier samedi de décembre, la neige avait recouvert l'ensemble de Poudlard rendant l'atmosphère féerique.

Pourtant un silence pesant semblait régner sur le parc. Les fées de la forêt interdite d'habitude si promptes à s'admirer sur la surface gelée du lac, n'avaient pas sorties un bout d'aile de leur abri. Farfadets et lutins connus pour leurs farces, s'abstenaient de montrer le bout de leur bonnet.

Les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue discutaient dans le bureau de la directrice de Gryffondor. Enfin... du point de vue de Tony qui les observait cela ressemblait plus à un règlement de compte qu'une réelle discussion. C'est pourquoi le jeune homme qui avait lui aussi été convié n'osait pas les interrompre de peur de subir les foudres des deux autres. Il avait survécu à beaucoup de chose et ne souhaitait pas mourir empoisonné ou être transformé en kilt juste pour avoir interrompu les deux directeurs de maison.

Il se contentait donc de compter les points du match McGo-Rogue tout en observant la pièce sous toutes les coutures.

La pièce n'avait que peu changé depuis sa propre scolarité. De nombreux tableaux représentants des paysages Écossais ornaient les murs de couleur ocre. Contre l'un des murs, se trouvait une bibliothèque en chêne pleine de grimoires en tout genre, ainsi que de divers bibelots. De nombreux parchemins en cours de correction recouvraient le bureau, rangés par pile bien distinctes en fonction des années. Et dans l'âtre de la cheminée, brûlait un feu d'une belle couleur orangée, dont la chaleur se diffusait dans la pièce enveloppant ses occupants d'une douce chaleur. Et le jeune professeur cru même apercevoir une écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor sur le dossier d'une chaise.

Tony posa ensuite son regard au pied de la cheminée ou ronronnait un coussin bleu et vert, jurant légèrement avec le reste de la pièce. Un sourire espiègle prit place sur les lèvres du jeune homme qui se rappelait très bien dudit coussin.

Abby n'avait jamais été douée pour métamorphoser des chats. C'est pourquoi elle n'avait réussi qu'à obtenir un coussin feulant et ronronnant pourvu de pattes. Celui-ci c'était empressé de cracher contre divers élèves pour ensuite s'enfuir se cacher sous le bureau de leur professeur. Les deux amis avaient vu leur professeur se retenir de rire pour finalement reprendre un air sérieux et essayer de faire sortir le coussin de sous son bureau. Lorsque celui-ci s'était jeté sur elle en réclamant des caresses elle n'avait pu qu'accéder à sa requête en souriant.

Il était cependant assez étonnant de voir que quinze ans plus tard, Minerva l'avait gardé plutôt que d'annuler le sort.

Le professeur sortit de ses souvenirs en voyant McGonagall pointer un doigt accusateur vers Rogue. La femme tenait une tasse de thé dans son autre main et le jeune homme craignait que celle-ci finissent sur la tête du maître des potions. Cela finirait assurément en bataille puérile, et Tony préférait éviter d'avoir à jouer les juges pour ces deux là.

Pourquoi la magie ambiante empêchait-elle les appareils électronique de marcher ! S'il avait eu une caméra, il aurait pu revendre les images de la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux ! Qui irait imaginer que l'irascible professeur Severus Rogue et la si sévère Minerva McGonagall étaient en train de se quereller comme des ados pour quelques broutilles. Bientôt ils risquaient d'en venir aux baguettes et Tony avait déjà repéré quelques cachettes stratégiques si cela venait à se produire. Le bureau en bois massif était son premier choix, il lui paraissait solide et résistant à toute attaque. Lorsqu'il vit les mains de ses collègues se rapprocher d'un peu trop près de leur baguette, il se décida tout de même à intervenir, ne souhaitant pas se ridiculiser en fuyant sous un meuble.

**- Excusez-moi, mais je ne pense pas que vous battre comme des chiffonniers pour des broutilles soit très mature, de plus que penseraient vos élèves !**

Les deux professeurs se stoppèrent net et un sourire malicieux apparu sur le visage de Tony. Il se retint de rire de justesse en voyant la mine embarrassée de Minerva et celle stoïque et digne de Severus. Tout les deux tentèrent d'ignorer l'italien et reprirent une attitude plus conventionnelle. Ils se saisirent d'une tasse de thé et commencèrent à la siroter en silence.

Le silence...

C'est justement cela qui interpella les trois professeurs une fois le calme revenu dans le bureau. La pièce était insonorisée de l'intérieur pour éviter qu'un quelconque élève ne surprenne une conversation privée et elle était aussi bourrée de sorts pour empêcher les intrusions (notamment celle d'un directeur fouineur). Mais ils auraient normalement dû entendre le brouhaha des élèves dans les couloirs, ce qui présentement n'était pas le cas...

Pas de bruits de course, pas de rire, ni de discussions animées comme de coutume un samedi après-midi.

**- Est-ce moi,** commença Mcgonagall. **Ou le château est trop calme.**

**- Ce n'est pas vous Minerva, car je n'entends pas un bruit,** fit Severus en reposant sa tasse de thé.**Qu'a encore bien pu inventé cette bandes de cornichons incapables ? Soupira le maître des potions. **

**- Voyons Severus, certains étudiants sont loin d'être des cornichons sans cervelle, bon peut-être pas tous mais quand même ! Que dirais tes pauvres élèves s'il connaissait la façon dont tu les appelle, **sermonna joyeusement Tony.

**- Dinozzo, ceux qui ont un minimum de capacités sont en voie d'extinction. Et les autres savent très bien ce que je pense d'eux , **dit sarcastiquement Severus. **De plus, je pense que Minerva sera d'accord pour dire que tu es mal placé pour être faussement outré de la façon dont je parle de mes élèves. **

**- Et pourquoi ça ?** Interrogea l'italien.

**- Tony,** commença Minerva, **vous avez vous même été ce que Severus appelle un « cornichon sans cervelle », les professeurs parlent encore de certaines de vos frasques !**

**- Hey ! Je n'étais pas comme ça !**

**- Filius m'a parler d'escaliers transformés en piste de luge, ainsi que d'armure dansant la gigue ou faisant des claquettes dans tout le château, **indiqua Severus.

**- Il n'y a aucune preuve de mon implication dans ces actions, **dit Tony un faux air indigné sur le visage. **Bon je propose que nous allions voir ce qu'il se passe dehors. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il se peut se passer si on laisse ces petites créatures maléfiques sans surveillance. Elles pourraient transformer les couloirs en patinoire...**

**- Je savais bien que vous étiez impliqué dans cet épisode la aussi, **s'exclama Minerva.

**- Pour ma défense, c'était une idée d'Abby !** fit malicieusement Tony.

Sur cette note, tout trois se levèrent d'un même mouvement. Minerva fit disparaître quelques plis de sa robe d'un coup de main, Severus accrocha sa cape jusque là sur le dossier de sa chaise et Tony se contenta de les observer. Contrairement à ses collègues, il n'était vêtu que d'un jean et d'un pull noir. Hors de question de porter des robes de sorcier pendant son week-end !

Lorsque la directrice de Gryffondor ouvrit la porte, ils purent se rendre compte qu'aucun élève n'était présent dans les couloirs. Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers l'extérieur afin de voir si certains élèves ne profitaient pas de la neige. Tous les étudiants de Poudlard ne pouvaient pas avoir disparus !

Ils franchirent rapidement la grande porte du château et la scène qu'ils trouvèrent dans le parc les laissa pétrifiés de stupeur.

Deux groupes se faisaient face, créant deux sombres masses sur l'étendue de neige, Le silence était lourd et tout le monde se jaugeait avec méfiance. Le moindre faux pas serait fatal.

Les trois professeurs se regardèrent hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'agir car déjà une boule de neige vola depuis l'un des groupes et alla s'écraser sur la tête d'un membre adverse.

Et ce fut l'Apocalypse. Les deux groupes opposant serdaigles et serpentards aux poufsouffles et gryffondor se ruèrent à l'assaut les uns contre les autres. Les boules de neiges volèrent dans tous les sens et le parc s'emplit de rires.

Les adultes se lancèrent un rapide sort de bouclier afin d'éviter d'être atteint par un projectile perdu.

La neige, voilà bien une chose qui avait toujours rendu les élèves de Poudlard euphoriques et près à passer outre la barrière des différentes maisons. Minerva repéra rapidement que les élèves les plus âgés de Serpentard étaient absents. Toutes les rivalités ne pouvaient malheureusement pas être abaissées à cause de la neige...

Les trois professeurs furent rejoints par les professeurs Flitwick, Chourave et Bibine. Les arrivants sourirent en observant l'agitation créée par leurs élèves.

**- Devrions-nous faire quelque chose, avant que cela ne dégénère vraiment ?!** Demanda Pomona Chourave, les yeux pétillants.

**- Non, **commença Minerva. **Laissons-les s'amuser. Il est bon pour eux d'oublier un peu ce qu'il se passe dehors. Contentons-nous de les surveillez.**

Ils descendirent les marches du perron et le professeur de métamorphose transfigura un peu de neige en table et en chaises. Tous prirent place et commencèrent à discuter tout en surveillant le parc du coin de l'œil.

Plusieurs élèves chutèrent suite à des attaques plus ou moins vicieuses. Ils furent vite assaillis par trois ou quatre adversaire qui les bombardèrent de neige, leur empêchant toute riposte. Certains étudiants créèrent des murs de protections à l'arrière de leur camp et préparaient de nouvelles munitions pour leurs coéquipiers. D'autres s'amusaient à réaliser divers objets et créatures à coup de sortilèges afin que ceux-ci attaquent leurs ennemis.

La bataille prit cependant une toute autre tournure lorsque, suite à quelques commentaires déplacées le filles se retournèrent contre les garçons. Bien vite les deux nouveaux clans se replièrent derrière leurs murs de protection afin de mettre en place une stratégie, tout en gardant deux élèves à la surveillance des adversaires.

Lorsque les filles bombardèrent les lignes ennemies, les garçons oublièrent tout leurs plans et se ruèrent à l'assaut en poussant des cris de guerre. Ce fut alors la débandade dans les lignes féminines qui s'éparpillèrent dans le parc en riant donnant naissance à de nombreuses petites batailles au quatre coin du site.

Après cette bataille épique, certain des élèves les plus âgés laissèrent les plus jeunes s'amuser. Quelques uns partirent se réfugier dans leur salle commune pour profiter de la chaleur du feu. D'autres comme les sixièmes années de Gryffondor se regroupèrent près de la cabane d'Hagrid et après deux ou trois sorts de protections, ils s'installèrent dans la neige.

Les rouges et or virent quelques premières années de Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Gryffondor lancés dans la création d'un bonhomme de neige géant tout près du lac.

Seamus et Dean faisaient les pitres pour amuser leur amis, qui ne retenaient pas leurs rires. Harry et Neville se tenaient l'un à l'autre pour ne pas tomber, tous deux secoués de rire. Pourtant, lorsque après une mini course poursuite Seamus chuta dans la neige et que Dean posa un pied sur son dos tel un grand vainqueur, les deux garçon s'écroulèrent sur le dos vaincus par l'hilarité. Ron avait quand à lui abandonné depuis longtemps toute retenue, son visage était complètement rouge (jusqu'aux oreilles) et il peinait à reprendre sa respiration. Lavande et Parvati pouffaient doucement derrière leurs mains et Hermione souriait doucement face au comportement de tout ce petit monde.

**xXx**

Adossé à un arbre à la lisière de la forêt, Draco observait les griffondors s'amuser. L'ambiance bon enfant le rendait un peu jaloux.

Les serpentards n'étaient pas comme ça...

Chez les vert et argent tout était une question de pouvoir et d'influence, un faux pas pouvait vous être fatal. Et en ce moment Draco marchait sur des œufs. Il ne regrettait pas son choix de suivre Harry, mais mieux valait éviter que cela ne se sache dans sa maison.

Cela se saurait, le blond ne se faisait pas de faux espoirs. A la fin de l'année il ne retournerait pas chez ses parents, pour des raisons évidentes. Se faire marquer de force, puis torturer pour refuser de prendre volontairement la marque n'était vraiment pas dans ses plans futurs. Mais en refusant il se mettrait à coup sur les futurs mangemorts à dos. Et il pourrait alors dire adieu à la tranquillité et devrait faire attention à ses arrières.

Contrairement aux croyances, certains serpents ne souhaitaient pas suivre la voie de leurs parents et devenir mangemorts. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait la chance d'avoir autant de soutien que lui et cela leur serait fatal si personne ne faisait rien. Et Draco n'avait pour l'instant aucune solution pour les aider.

Le blond s'éloigna rapidement du groupe trop joyeux, espérant laisser ses tracas de côté. Il passa près du saule cogneur et alors qu'il se préparait à rejoindre le château, il aperçu un éclair argenté bondissant dans la neige à coté de deux formes noire allongées dans la l'étendue blanche. Un fin sourire apparu sur ses lèvres légèrement bleutées à cause du froid et il s'approcha doucement. Arrivé à proximité il attrapa Djiin au vol et la tint dans ses bras. Le félin se mit à ronronner, remerciant le blond de l'avoir sortie de cette matière blanche si froide. Une fois le chat récupéré, le jeune homme se pencha au dessus de la tête blonde au sol. Tête blonde qui faisait d'ailleurs de grands mouvements de bras et de jambes tout comme la tête roux-rosé à côté d'elle.

- **Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous faites exactement ?**

- **Draco...** commença rêveusement Luna. **Nous faisons des Anges de Noël, bien que je trouve que le résultat ressemble beaucoup à des billabong de Tasmanie. **

Le jeune homme ne savait pas du tout ce que pouvait bien être un billabong de Tasmanie et il était à peu près sur que personne hormis Luna ne le saurait. Pourtant il fit un doux sourire à la jeune fille, le genre de sourire qui aurait fait s'émouvoir toute la gente féminine de Poudlard. Il se redressa, coupant la connexion avec les grands yeux bleus de la serdaigle. Il remit distraitement une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille et se tourna tour a tour vers les jeunes filles.

- **Avez-vous l'intention de rester là longtemps ?**

- **Je pense oui. La neige à un petit côté apaisant et la magie rend le froid supportable alors je pense rester là,** répondit Ange.

-** Je reste aussi, le froid à tendance à éloigner les héliopathes. Les esprits du feu n'aiment vraiment pas la neige ! **Fit sérieusement Luna.

- **Je vais donc rester avec vous les filles ! **

Le serpentard se lança un sort de réchauffement et un autre contre l'humidité. Puis il s'installa dans le sens opposé des deux adolescentes de façon a avoir la tête entre celle des deux filles. Il installa ensuite Djiin sur son torse de façon à ce qu'elle ne se retrouve pas dans la neige.

Un silence confortable s'installa seulement brisé par les bruits lointain des autres élèves et le bruissement dus aux mouvements de bras et de jambes d'Ange et de Luna.

Les trois adolescents se laissèrent porter par la torpeur du moment de doux sourires sur les lèvres. Tous les trois aux milieux du parc de Poudlard ils se sentaient pourtant comme seuls au monde. Une petite neige se mit à tomber, pas de quoi recouvrir à nouveau le parc, juste quelques flocons éphémères.

Draco en recueillit un au bout de sont doigt et l'observa se dissoudre sous la chaleur corporelle.

- **La neige... **commença faiblement le blond. **Elle naît du froid et de la pluie, elle est pleine de milliers de flocons tous différents. Elle recouvre tout d'un épais manteau blanc immaculé. Si pure et si belle on ne peut s'empêcher de la souiller. On fait des boules de neige, des bonhommes, on fait de la luge, du ski et on la piétine. Elle devient moins belle, elle brunit. L'étendue blanche n'était qu'éphémère. Pourtant elle continue à tomber tout l'hiver recouvrant ce que l'on a abîmer, pour redevenir aussi belle et parfaite qu'avant. Et le cercle infernal continue tout l'hiver et recommence chaque année. Tout comme l'homme ne peut s'empêcher de ravager le monde de ses guerres, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de souiller cette étendue qui émerveille les enfants. Pourtant la neige revient toujours, tout comme l'espoir ne déserte jamais l'être humain. Je suis jaloux de celle neige. Cette neige si froide, si blanche et éphémère. Cette neige qui recouvre ce qui à été abîmé ou détruit, donnant une renaissance au monde. Cette neige qui me rappelle tous ces gens qui ne perdent pas espoir en un avenir meilleur. Ces gens qui prévoient ce qu'il feront, alors que moi je reste là pétrifier par la peur de mourir sans avoir pu prouver que j'existe...**

- **Tu existe Dray, **fit doucement Ange. **Et surtout, tu n'es pas seul. Luna, Tony, Harry, Severus et moi on ne te laissera pas te faire submerger. Tu vas vivre Dray, je te le promets. Si on te piétine nous seront la pour t'aider à te relever et effacer tes blessures. Car la neige n'est rien que des milliers de flocons, sans eux elle n'existerait pas. Ne soit pas jaloux de cette neige car tous ensemble nous représentons cette neige. Et toi, tu es un de ces flocons uniques qui la compose et si tu n'as plus d'espoir, les autres flocons seront là pour t'épauler.**

Ange se retourna sur le ventre et attrapa la main du serpentard pour lui montrer que ses paroles étaient on ne peut plus sérieuses. Luna l'imita assurant sont soutient au jeune homme. Ce dernier pencha lègèrement la tête vers l'arrière de façon à voir ses amies. Il souffla un « merci » ému et serra les deux mains avec émotion.

Ce n'est que tard dans l'après midi que les trois adolescents rejoignirent le château pour se réchauffer autour d'un chocolat.

Le soir dans son bureau Tony observait la neige tomber à nouveau par la fenêtre. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et attrapa ensuite un stylo pour finir sa lettre commencée le matin même.

**xXx**

_Ma chère Abby,_

_Il neige à Poudlard !_

_J'espère que tout le monde va bien à Londres et que tu ne traumatise pas trop nos chers collègues. Je sais combien tu peux être sadique et tyrannique lorsque tu t'y mets et je suis sur que cela doit faire bizarre à Gibbs de devoir suivre tes ordres. Sa consommation de café n'a-t-elle pas augmentée ?! Fait attention nos amis sont humain ne va pas les achever à l'entraînement... Il faut au moins qu'ils ai le temps de voir Poudlard !_

_De mon côté tout va bien. J'évite Dumby et ses bonbons au citron, je suis sur qu'il sont fourrés aux veritaserum ! Sinon pourquoi insisterait-il toujours pour en donner à tout le monde à chaque entretien ! Et puis je préfère me tenir loin de lui lorsqu'il aura de nouvelles idées farfelues._

_Savais-tu que Minerva à toujours ton chat-oreiller dans son bureau !? Je dois dire que le bleu turquoise et le vert pomme jure affreusement avec la déco. Les sorciers ont parfois des problèmes avec la mode, rien qu'a voir Dumby et ses robes flashy j'ai mal au yeux !_

_Enfin... laissons le manque de goût de coté. Aujourd'hui j'ai assisté à une joute verbale digne d'adolescentes hystériques entre Minerva et Severus !_

_Et j'ai ensuite pu voir une superbe bataille de boules de neiges entres les élèves de Poudlard. Une bataille digne de celles de notre époque bien que je soit déçu que personne n'ai encore penser à transformer certaines parties du château en piste de ski. Mais je ne désespéré pas, l'hiver n'est pas fini !_

_Quoi ? Moi ?! Je suis professeur ?! ah oui ! Mais cela n'empêche pas que cela serait plutôt sympa. Et puis qui serais-je pour ne pas fermer les yeux sur des choses que j'ai moi même fais..._

_D'un point de vu plus sérieux, je dois dire que mes élèves font des progrès. Certains on encore des soucis à oublier que lors des duels réel il n'y a pas de règles mais sinon je suis plutôt fier. Mes deux élèves particuliers progressent énormément aussi. Ils sont bien plus rapide qu'au début bien qu'il leur reste beaucoup à apprendre. Je pense d'ailleurs voir avec toi pour prévoir un entraînement sans baguette. Mais nous veront cela de vive voix._

_J'ai hâte que les vacances arrivent pour que je puisse vous rejoindre à la capitale._

_Salut l'équipe pour moi et colle les doigts de McGee à son clavier d'ordi histoire que l'on ne m'oubli pas trop vite_

_Je vous embrasse, à très bientôt ma laborantine préférée !_

_Ab imo pectore_

_Tony_

**X**

**XxX**

**X**

* * *

><p><strong>Et COUPER ! <strong>

**En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous ai plu ^0^**

**N'oubliez pas qu'un pitit rewiew fait toujours plaisir même juste deux petits mots plutôt que de simplement lire et partir =)**

**J'attends donc vos avis, conseils, suggestions avec impatience.**

**x**

**A bientôt**

**Ange du Fillénia ;3**


	17. Vive le vent

Bonjour à tous et bonne année un peu en retard !

Comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai été trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès longue pour ce nouveau chapitre. malheureusement le manque de temps et le syndrome de la page blanche y ont été pour beaucoup !

Mais je suis heureuse de vous annoncer le chapitre 17 !

x

_x_

_Mais avant les reponses aux reviews !_

**_Hadrien : _**_Merci de lire et oui t'as vu il est un peu poète xD_****

_**__**MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES :**__** Je suis heureuse que tu apprécie =)_

_**Fan-de-carlisle-cullen** : En espérant que cela continue à te plaire._

_**P'tite Flie** : Je suis troooop contente que ça te plaise toujours, tu sais que j'attends toujours ton avis. Oui j'essaye de faire attention pour les mots et tout mais ce n'est pas toujours simple car je ne prends pas forcément le temps de me relire à fond xD _

_**Mo' :** Voilà enfin un autre chapitre xD j'ai bien pris en compte tes idées et je vais surement en garder =) Pour ce qui est de Draco, oui bon il est attendrissant mais ce n'est pas ma faute j'avais envie ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas tu le retrouvera bientôt tel quel (enfin pas trop quand même il a changé xD) _

_**Neila-louve :** Bon si tu approuve des deux pouces verts alors tout va bien ;)_

_**elo-didie :** Bonne lecture et merci =) _

_**Mïrry :** je mets de la neige si je veux d'abord XP et puis à la base je ne suis pas les saisons pour écrire mes chapitre c'est juste que là ça tombe au bon moment _

**_lulupsyconouille : _**_d__es billabong de Tasmanie et des héliopathes , tu crois vraiment que je sais ce que c'est xD C'est Luna voyons. Pour l'autre question ni l'un ni l'autre Luna et Ange sont un soutien pour Draco, ses amies ce que Draco ne c'est jamais autorisé à avoir avant =).__  
><em>

_**jesse117 :** Merci pour ton commentaire, je prends note et si tu as des remarque niveau écriture et défauts n'hésite pas à me les donne par Mp ou reviews !_

x

x

Et voilà ! Bonne lecture =)

x

x

* * *

><p><strong><em>Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.<em>**

**_sauf Ange qui m'appartient, c'est une partie de moi, sortie de mon imagination, qui bouge à travers mes mots et vit grâce à vous._**

**_John Maxwell, William et Shadow m'appartiennent aussi mais ils sont moins important que Ange._**

* * *

><p>X<p>

XxX

X

**Vive le vent, Vive le vent**

**Vive le vent d'hiver...**

X

XxX

X

Il venait d'arriver à Londres par cheminette et maintenant il déambulait dans les rues bondées.

L'effervescence des fêtes était bien là.

Des enfants couraient, vite rappelés par leurs parents qui ne souhaitaient pas les quitter des yeux. Des gens pressés et des badauds chargés de paquets tentaient de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule. Par ci par là quelques bonnets rouge et blanc, des cantiques et un ou deux père Noël aux coins des rues. Pour compléter le tableau, la neige se mit doucement à tomber accueillie par les cris excités des bambins et les sourires amusés adultes.

L'homme pressa le pas et s'extirpa de la foule en bifurquant dans une ruelle. Il souffla puis sourit doucement en s'avançant vers une porte en bois surmontée d'une énorme couronne de l'Avent. Il actionna la poignée et entra dans la hall d'entrée. Des bougies flottantes s'allumèrent et de la fausse neige lui tomba sur la tête. Il retira ses gants et les rangea dans la poche de son manteau qu'il retira et accrocha au porte-manteaux. Aucun bruit ne provenait des pièces du rez de chaussé ce qui le décida à monter au premier étage. En arrivant sur le palier, il constata rapidement que l'étage était lui aussi désert si l'on exceptait les petits lutins volants munis de bonnets de noël qui tentaient de lui accrocher des petites boules de noël dans les cheveux. Il monta donc l'escalier menant au grenier, il ouvrit la porte et ne dut sa survie qu'à ses réflexes. Il se décala rapidement sur la droite évitant de se faire écraser par un corps puis s'accroupit pour éviter un sort rose bonbon.

- Eh bien, s'exclama t-il . Je vous laisse pendant quatre petits mois et McGee veut me tuer en m'écrasant et Abby me jette des sorts non identifiés. Qu'ai je fait pour mériter ça !

Les occupants de la pièce restèrent figés sous l'exclamation impromptue. Quand une furie vêtue de noir se jeta sur l'homme pour l'étreindre fortement en hurlant.

- Tonyyyyyy, on ne t'attendait pas avant trois jours !

- Si tu insiste Abs je peux toujours retourner à Poudlard, plaisanta t-il en l'étreignant à son tour.

McGee se releva et vint saluer Tony, après qu'Abby l'ai relâché. Il fut imité par Ziva qui enlaça brièvement l'italien. Le jeune professeur se tourna ensuite vers Gibbs et encra son regard dans celui bleu glacier de son ancien patron. Les deux hommes se jaugèrent pendant que les trois autres les observaient, silencieux. Un sourire furtif passa sur les lèvres de Gibbs.

- Heureux de te voir Dinozzo

- Je suis heureux d'être avec vous patron.

- Je ne suis plus ton patron Tony.

- Pour moi tu l'es encore, le Ncis est ma seconde maison et vous me manquez. Enfin passons ce moment dégoulinant et parlons un peu de vous ! J'ai pu entrapercevoir que ma laborantine préférée vous mène la vie dure!

La jeune femme protesta vivement en affirmant le contraire, ce qui fit rire le sorcier.

- Abs, tu peux parfois être assez sadique et tes capacités ont toujours eu tendances à déstabiliser la plupart des sorciers. Donc j'imagine bien l'effet sur nos amis moldus. Et désolé ma belle mais tu peux être assez sadique lorsque tu t'y mets. Tu sais un peu comme ce gars dans le film...

- Je ne suis pas sadique ! Le coupa Abby en le frappant à l'épaule. Et puis tu peux parler, si moi je suis sadique avec eux tu l'es tout autant avec tes élèves.

- Oui mais moi je ne fais pas sortir des sorts de couleurs suspectes depuis le bout de mes doigts.

La jeune femme lui tira la langue et se mit à bouder ce qui fit rigoler Tony. Il se décida à la laisser ainsi et se tourna vers les autres les interrogeant sur leur trois mois en Angleterre.

Ce fut McGee qui se chargea de résumer leur séjour. Ainsi Tony en apprit un peu plus sur les entraînements journaliers menés par Abby.

La jeune femme avait mit en place tout un planning digne des commandos. Les mannequins s'étaient multipliés au fil des jours, obligeant les agents à développer toujours plus leurs réflexes. Chacun avait appris ou réappris à se servir de différentes armes, afin de pouvoir lutter contre des sorciers utilisant des sorts parfois bien pire que des armes à feu. La jeune femme leur avait apprit à différenciers sommairement les sorts dangereux voire mortels de ceux bénins. Ils étaient désormais aptes à se défendre dans le monde magique.

Alors que les sorciers ne se séparaient jamais de leur baguette, les agents ne se sépareraient jamais de leurs armes.

Chacun disposait de son arme à feu et Ziva et Gibbs gardaient tous deux leur couteau à portée de main. Couteaux que la laborantine avait très gentiment ensorcelés afin de les rentre plus solides.

Malgré tout cela, Tony savait bien qu'Abby et lui feraient leur maximum pour éviter à leurs amis de se retrouver au centre des combats. Ça ne leur plairait pas du tout mais s'ils pouvaient les maintenir en sécurité ils le feraient. L'Italien aurait droit aux regards tueurs de Gibbs, à l'air indigné de McGee et il devrait surveiller les trombones de près pour ne pas mourir mais ça en valait le coup.

- Bien, puisqu'Abs vous juge apte je pense que que nous allons pouvoir vous emmener sur le chemin de traverse et nous verrons pour Poudlard plus tard. Tenez prenez aussi ces colliers. Ce sont des portoloins d'urgence, si Abby ou moi vous demandons de les activer, vous le faite. Ils enclencherons lorsque vous prononcerez la devise des Marines et ils vous mènerons directement ici. Pour plus de sécurité j'en ai fait un pour toi aussi Abs.

Les trois agents attrapèrent chacun un collier et l'accrochèrent à leur coup. Abby sur le point de protesté contre l'inutilité d'avoir un tel objet en vu de sa capacité à transplaner, se tu lorsqu'elle croisa le regard d Tony. Un regard plein d'inquiétude, capable lire jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Un regard qu'elle connaissait par cœur et qui lui transmettait tout ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas dire face à leur amis. Il ne la laisserait pas refuser pour des raisons qu'eux seuls connaissaient. Elle attrapa donc le bijou au creux de sa main. Une fine chaîne sur lequel était accroché une pendentif en forme de de plume, le tout en or blanc. Elle caressa doucement la plume, les yeux dans le vague et des souvenirs plein la mémoire.

- Une plume... souffla t-elle doucement.

- Oui... confirma Tony. Je trouvais qu'il s'agissait d'un beau symbole qui peut nous relier à de nombreuses personnes.

- Je trouve aussi...

Suite à ses paroles, Abby accrocha rapidement le collier à son cou puis se mis à sautiller tout en tapant dans ses mains.

- Bien ! Allons sur le chemin de traverse !

Elle sortit rapidement du grenier ne laissant le temps à personne de protester. Il prirent donc la suite de la laborantine sous le rire de Tony. Ils revêtirent leur manteaux, écharpes et bonnets qui s'avérèrent plus qu'extravagant pour Abby. Cette dernière se retrouvait vêtue d'un bonnet de père Noël noir ornée de têtes de morts, souriantes, ou faisant des clin d'œil. Et d'une écharpe assortie. Certains sorciers risquait fort de faire une syncope. Ce qui faisait déjà rire les deux sorciers présents.

Vite, ils se retrouvèrent au milieu de la foule, les vêtements et les cheveux couverts de flocons. Abby entraînait McGee dans son sillage, virevoltant entre les chorales de Noël pour se joindre à leurs chants. Ziva, Gibbs et Tony suivaient en souriant, tous gagnés par l'euphorie des fêtes mais surtout par la bonne humeur de leur amie.

Après une bonne heure à se promener dans le Londres moldu, les deux sorciers entraînèrent les trois autres jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur. Arrivant fac à l'enseigne, ils firent part de sa présence aux autres qui virent apparaître le pub devant leur yeux. Bien que surpris ils se hâtèrent à la suite de Tony et d'Abby. Les deux amis saluèrent joyeusement Tom, lui assurant qu'ils ne faisaient que passer faisant rigoler le gérant. L'après-midi était déjà bien entamée et les clients étaient peu nombreux et aucun ne leur prêta attention. Pas plus qu'ils ne s'attardèrent sur les trois individus un peu perdus qui suivaient les joyeux lurons.

Dans l'arrière-cour, Tony prit sa baguette et tapota sur les briques du mur qui commencèrent à s'écarter sous les yeux ébahi des agents du Ncis.

- Les passages s'ouvrent toujours de cette façon chez vous ?! S'exclama Ziva

- Oh non, Zee-vah. Juste celui-ci. Fit malicieusement Tony.

- Bienvenue sur le Chemin de Traverse ! S'écria Abby une fois le passage complètement ouvert.

Voilà une journée à marqué d'une pierre blanche, se dit Tony en souriant. Il est vrai que de voir Leroy Jethro Gibbs les yeux écarquillés et la bouche bée était exceptionnelle. Et puis Ziva et McGee n'étaient pas en meilleur état.

Les sorciers aussi c'étaient laissés emporté par la féerie des fêtes et chaque vitrine se trouvait désormais affublée des décorations à profusion. Tony se laissa rapidement distancer par Ces amis entraînés par la tornade gotique. La jeune femme les traîna d'abord vers l'animalerie, puis vers la librairie, l'apothicaire, le magasin de quidditch et la confiserie. Ils entrèrent dans chacune d'elles et après avoir pleinement analyser ces nouvelles découverte (Notamment des animaux parfois très spéciaux, des livres indomptable ou encore des ingrédients non identifiés et des bonbons aux saveurs plus que suspectes). Il passèrent rapidement devant Gringotts et s'arrêtèrent devant la boutique de Farce pour sorcier facétieux. Les jumeaux Weasley s'étaient surpassé pour la première période de fêtes de leur magasin. Un immense Père Noël tentait d'escalader la façade finissant inlassablement par retomber sur les fesses et à chaque fois des lutins vêtus en rouge et vert et muni d'un chapeau à grelot l'aidaient à se relever malgré leur taille minuscule. Le tout agrémenté des chansons parfois plus que douteuses made in Fred et Georges Weasley.

Alors que les quatres autres entrèrent avec entrain dans le magasin, Tony s'adossa à la devanture de la boutique en face attendant leur retour et surveillant les alentours. De son emplacement il avait une bonne vue sur l'entrée de l'allée des embrumes. il pouvait d'ailleurs apercevoir une vielle sorcière tenté de vendre un quelconque artefact à un sorcier encapuchonné, mais rien de bien inquiétant. Il nota aussi que de nombreux aurors en uniforme ou en civil arpentaient le Chemin de Traverse.

La guerre ne s'arrête pas, même durant les fêtes, bien au contraire. Quoi de mieux pour démoraliser et terrifier les gens que d'attaquer durant a période ou le lieu est le plus fréquenté. Ou les enfants sont bien plus difficile à surveiller car trop surexcités. Voldemort avait déjà attaqué la rue marchande une fois et rien ne l'empêchait de recommencer.

L'Italien tourna la tête en direction de la boutique d'Ollivander et vit John se diriger vers lui.

Le chef des aurors joyeux et en pleine forme qui avait été si content de les revoir au NCIS était bien loin. Ses cheveux noirs étaient emmêlés comme si l'homme y passait régulièrement la main sûrement à cause du stresse et de la pression. Il ne devait pas avoir fait une vrai nuit de sommeil depuis un bon moment car des cernes violettes étaient apparus sous ses yeux. Une balafre rosée traversait sa joue droite cassant la régularité de ses traits. Pour Tony, John Maxwell avait toujours semblé être un roc inébranlable. Mais aujourd'hui bien que n'ayant rien perdu de sa prestance et de son charisme, l'homme lui semblait épuisé physiquement et mentalement par cette guerre. Même la petite étincelle au fond de ses yeux avait disparue remplacée par une gravité intense. Cette même gravité face à la situation, que Tony avait ressentit en lisant les journaux et en regardant des enfants se préparer au combat, comme si cela était normal...

- Bonjour Tony, salua John en lui serrant la main.

- Bonjour John. Tu sais que tu as une tête à faire peur.

- Je me doute, je crois que je ne me rappelle même plus la dernière fois ou dormi plus de trois heure. Alors forcément mon physique de rêve n'est plus ce qu'il était. Fit-il un mini sourire sur les lèvres. Mais même si ça fait longtemps que tu ne travail plus sous mes ordres et que tu n'en es pas encore à mon stade, j'arrive encore à voir que tu n'es pas beaucoup mieux que moi.

- C'est vrai.. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui suis au cœur des combats. Que t'est-il arrivé à la joue ?

- Oh ça ! Fit t'il en tapotant la cicatrice de son index. Mauvaise rencontre avec Fenrir Greyback. Ce n'est pas passé loin cette fois-ci un peu plus et j'y passais.

- Tant que ça ?! Comment t'en ai tu sorti ?

- C'est Shadow, il...

- Pourquoi parlez vous de Shadow !? Demanda une voix près d'eux.

Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête pour se retrouver face aux agents du Ncis munis de quelques paquets. Abby, qui avait posé la question les fixait attendant une réponse. Ses sacs étaient posés à ses pieds et ses bras étaient repliés autour d'elle comme pour se protéger.

- Bonjour à vous quatre, salua John. Désolé Abby je sais que tu n'aime pas lorsque l'on parle de Shadow.

- Non tu as raison je préfère éviter ce sujet le plus possible, ça me rappelle de choses que je préfère oublier. Mais pourquoi en parliez vous, je ne pense pas que ce soit le seul mangemort présent lors des attaques.

- Oui, mais il était là lorsque Greyback m'a attaqué et m'as laissé cette marque. Et je n'ai du ma survie qu'à l'intervention de Shadow. Pour une raison obscure il a décrété que j'était amusant et que le « jeu » serait plus marrant avec moi que sans.

Cette dernière réflexion fit froncer les sourcils de Ziva, McGee et Gibbs un peu dépassés par l'affaire. Tony fronça les sourcils et serra les points, cette histoire ne sentait vraiment pas bon. Abby quand à elle fit un pas en arrière se mit à trembles et plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche.

- Oh non, fit-elle doucement.

- Abby calme toi, demanda John en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui agrippa de ses deux mains à la chemise de l'auror.

- Mais John... Shadow à fait de toi sa cible, il va jouer avec toi avant de te tuer !

- je m'en doute Abby, mais c'est la guerre il y aura toujours des risques de mourir. Et puis il faut bien que je gère mes agents même si j'ai un psychopathe derrière moi. N'en parlons plus, je pense que pour l'instant il n'a pas encore décidé de me tuer alors n'y pensons plus.

- Je...

- Chuttttt, souffla t'il un doigt sur les lèvre d'Abby. Il s'écarta de cette dernière et les balaya du regard, un sourire apparaissant sur les lèvres. Moi qui voulais seulement prendre des nouvelles, voilà que je vous mets le moral à zéro. Laissons la guerre de côté et profitez de l'ambiance des fêtes ! Et toi Abby sourie, ça à le don de tous nous illuminer. Tony veille bien sur eux et sur tes élèves. Il faut que je retourne travailler sinon mes agents sont perdus, vous comprenez je suis indispensable, plaisanta t'il.

Il continua à leur sourire et une petite étincelle apparu au fond de ses yeux. Il les salua d'un signe de main et commença à partir. Et c'est sans se retourner qu'il termina sa phrase

- Et Abs ! Super la tenue surtout le bonnet, je crois bien que les vielles mégères qui étaient chez l'apothicaire n'ont jamais été aussi scandalisées !

Bien malgré elle, la laborantine éclata de rire vite suivie par Tony puis les trois autres. Les nouvelles de John par rapport à la guerre les avaient inquiété, mais l'homme avait toujours su détendre l'atmosphère et remotivé les troupes qu'importe la situation.

C'est donc tout de même un peu joyeux qu'ils reprirent la route de retour pour préparer Noël.

Le 25 Décembre, Harry se réveilla doucement dans un lieu qui n'était pas son dortoir.

Le dortoir qui était de toute façon désert, tous les autres étant retournés auprès de leur famille. Ron lui avait bien proposé de venir chez lui mais Harry avait préféré refusé. Il adorait la famille du rouquin, mais Noël restait une fête familiale et il ne se sentait jamais complètement à l'aise de rester au Terrier à cette période. Il avait également refusé une demande similaire de la part d'Hermione qui retournait également chez ses parents et une de Neville qui il le savait irait voir ses parents à St Mangouste pas besoin de l'avoir dans les pattes.

Et puis resté à Poudlard avait quand même quelque chose de spécial. Le château avait été décoré de millier de boules et guirlandes multicolores et des sapins étaient présents un peu partout . De la neige semblait tomber dans les couloirs sans jamais toucher le sol. Des couronnes de houx ornaient toutes les portes et des branches de gui se promenaient ans le château poursuivant parfois les gens jusqu'à ce qu'ils croisent quelqu'un.

Contrairement aux années précédentes ou à cette période le château restait encore emplis d'élève, cette année la quasi totalité des élèves et professeurs étaient rentrés chez eux. La guerre y était pour beaucoup. C'est pourquoi, lors du réveillon n'étaient présents que les professeur McGonagall, Dumbledore et Hagrid et une dizaine d'élèves dont Draco, Luna et Harry. La fête avait été joyeuse et conviviale. Le directeur avait distribué des bonbons au citrons à tout le monde, Hagrid et deux troisièmes années s'étaient lancés dans un concours de blagues et tout le monde avait bien rigolé.

Après le repas tout le monde s'était séparé et Harry, Luna et Draco s'étaient retrouvés à la salle sur demande. Celle-ci avait prit l'apparence d'une petite pièce aux couleurs chaudes et accueillantes avec un feu ronflant dans une cheminée et au centre des tonnes de poufs sur lesquels ils s'étalèrent gracieusement (enfin de leur point de vue..). Ils s'installèrent sur le ventre et en formant un petit cercle puis ils avaient ensuite passé plus de trois heures à discuter , de quidditch, de leurs amis respectifs, de Poudlard, de la guerre et même de Nargoles...

Finalement ils avaient fini par s'endormir là bercés par la douce chaleur et le craquement des bûches dans la cheminées. Et c'est pourquoi en se réveillant il ne fut pas étonné de se trouver là, malgré un poids pesant sur son estomac.

Il remis ses lunettes droites sur son nez s'étant endormis avec, puis il redressa la tête. Il ne put se redresser plus car Luna avait prit son ventre pour oreiller et Draco en avait fait de même avec celui de la serdaigle. Il ne pouvait donc pas bouger sans les réveiller. Il laissa retomber sa tête et ferma les yeux un sourire heureux sur les lèvres.

Luna n'avait pas eu l'occasion de rentrer car son père était resté en Afrique à la recherche d'une énième créature (très certainement introuvable voire inexistante) et les parents de Draco n'étaient pas présents au manoir Malfoy et avait expliqué à leur fils qu'il ne voulait pas de sa présence ayant des affaires à régler. Ce qui bien entendu avait bien arranger le serpentard.

Harry était heureux d'avoir partagé ce moment avec les deux blonds. Lors de la soirée, le survivant c'était mit à pensé à son parrain, le plongeant malgré lui dans un état dépressif mais ses deux amis avaient réussit à le sortir de là et la soirée avait continuée. Aucun des deux ne lui avait demandé de parlé de Sirius sachant que trop de monde l'avait déjà fait. Et grâce à ce soutient silencieux Harry avait pu faire un peu plus son deuil. La douleur serait toujours là au fond de lui car Sirius Black avait été sa lueur d'espoir pour partir de chez les Dursley et enfin trouver un soutient, une figure parentale. Mais aujourd'hui il était mort en partie à cause de lui, mais surtout à cause de Bellatrix Lestrange. Et aujourd'hui il le laissait enfin partir...

- Bonjour Harry, fit rêveusement Luna le tirant de ses pensées.

- Bonjour Luna. Tu as bien dormi ? Demanda t-il en levant la tête et en regardant les grands yeux bleu de la blonde

- Oui, aucune créature n'est venue. Je pense que c'est grâce aux lutins du père Noël.

- Mais oui, fit doucement Draco en souriant. C'est bien connu que les lutins du père Noël repousse les bestioles. Après tout ce n'est pas comme si il étaient complètement idiots.

Harry éclata de rire en repensant aux lutins hauts de 10 cm, vêtus de rouge et vert ainsi que d'un bonnet à grelots. Ils avaient déambulés dans l'école enchaînant les bêtises. Certains s'étaient accrochés à des stalactites avec la langue, d'autres s'étaient suspendus aux guirlandes et aux branches de gui et la plupart c'étaient amusés à lèche les cookies passant à leur portée. (Aucuns des trois sorciers n'avaient d'ailleurs goutté les gâteaux sur la table les ayant vu faire un peu plus tôt)

- Cher amis, enchaîna Draco. Je vous propose de vous lever et d'aller manger. En plus je suis prêt à parier que Dumby à réussit à collé le bonnet de père Noël à MacGo. Il y était plutôt déterminé hier. Et puis je vous propose ensuite de faire un peu de de luge sur les escaliers du hall et Tony m'as dit que le couloir de la salle des professeurs était super pour faire une course en patin à glace.

Les trois éclatèrent de rire en se levèrent rapidement pour rejoindre la grande salle. Luna sifflotant l'air de « Vive le vent » vite suivit par les deux garçons.

Aujourd'hui pas question de se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit, ils s'amuseraient et Poudlard n'avait qu'à bien se tenir...

Vive le vent, vive le vent, vive le vent d'hiver...

**X**

**XxX**

**X**

* * *

><p><strong>Et c'est la fin !<strong>

**N'oubliez pas qu'un pitit review fait toujours plaisir même juste deux petits mots plutôt que de simplement lire et partir =)**

**J'attends donc vos avis, conseils, suggestions avec impatience.**

**x**

**A bientôt**

**Ange du Fillénia ;3**


	18. Rentrée, Chinchilla et Ciel étoilé

_Hello Hello, Je vous pris de bien vouloir ranger tout objet tranchant, arme à feu ou autre. Je ne veux pas mouriiiiiir. _

_Je n'ai AUCUNE excuse pour tout ce retard enfin si... je n'ai vraiment pas de temps pour écrire mais j'essaye je vous jure ! _

_La preuve voila un nouveau chapitre. Si si je vous jure !_

_N'oubliez pas le petit review à la fin s'il vous plaiiiiis c'est après tout ce qui nous motive à écrire =3 et puis c'est toujours constructif d'avoir les points de vues d'autres personnes =) _

x

x

_Je vais commencer par répondre à vos reviews quand même, c'est la moindre des choses ! _

_Encore merci pour vos reviews =)_

_**MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES :** Je suis heureuse que mes chapitres continu à te plaire malgré le retard que je prends sur la publication =)_

_**Jesse117 :** Hey Jesse je suis heureuse que ça t'ai plu après on en a pas mal discuté donc je ne vais pas trop m'étendre sur ton review qui m'a fait très très plaisir =) Bonne lecture ;)_

**_Mo : _**_M__oi avoir vu les 5 légendes avant d'écrire ce chapitre ?! Du touuut xD mais j'avoue que les lutins m'ont marqués je n'ai pas pu résister__ . en tout cas je te laisse juger de la suite ma moitié de cerveau 3_

_**Nesumi10 :** Désolé malheureusement pas de description détaillée de tout ça, mais voilà encore un petit passage, bref, mais bien présent. Bonne lecture _

_**Neila-Louve :** Bah alooooors pas de nouvelles de toi pour notre fanfic (je vais d'ailleurs t'envoyer un mail xD) Je suis heureuse de t'avoir fait rire c'était un clin d'oeil pour toi ;) Je suis heureuse que le Trio Harry/Draco/Luna te plaise car je l'aime beaucoup en ajoutant aussi Neville car je l'aime bien xD. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de lire la site de ta fic mais je vais mis remettre dès que possible ! Gros bisousss _

_**Eduardo Varguas :** Heureuse que cela te plaise =3 _

_**Hadrien :** 3 _

_x_

_x_

Bonne Lecture à tous ;)

x

x

* * *

><p><strong>Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.<strong>

**Excepté Ange qui est une partie de moi, sortie de mon imagination, qui bouge à travers mes mots et vit grâce à vous. **

**John Maxwell, William ou encore Shadow m'appartiennent également.**

* * *

><p>X<p>

XxX

X

**Rentrée, Chinchilla et Ciel étoilé**

X

XxX

X

Accoudé contre l'un des piliers du hall d'entrée et avec une vue imprenable sur l'extérieur, Tony regardait les élèves descendre des calèches et se précipiter dans le château. Le retour des vacances était là et les étudiants loin d'en être réellement touchés mettaient plus d'enthousiasme à retrouver Poudlard. Mais après tout, en temps de guerre aucun lieu n'était plus sûr que l'ancestrale école.

Les yeux pétillants et un grand sourire scotché aux lèvres Tony renvoyait saluts de la main et « bonjour » joyeux à tous. Il vit Ron et Hermione descendre d'une des calèches en jetant un bref regard aux sombrals la tirant. Il se mit alors à rigoler en imaginant leur tête s'ils avaient vu Harry la veille en compagnie de Luna et Draco. La tête de Severus qui les avait découvert avec lui était bien suffisante pour en avoir une petite idée.

Les deux griffondor le saluèrent et partir rejoindre leurs camarades à la table des rouge et or qui les accueillirent bruyamment. Faisant augmenter un peu plus le volume sonore de la tablée, fusse chose possible.

L'italien vit enfin la dernière calèche arriver d'où descendirent trois premières années. Il furent suivis par Ange qui, à sa sortie se tourna vers l'un des sombrals. Elle passa sa main le long du flan squelettique de la créature puis le long de son encolure. Elle lui flatta le haut des naseaux et laissa lentement retomber sa main avant de prendre la direction du château. Son regard croisa celui de Tony qu'elle salua d'un bref signe de tête avant de se détourner et de rejoindre la table des serdaigles. Elle s'assit à côté de Luna qui lui souhaita la bienvenue de sa voix rêveuse. Tony les regarda converser quelque instants avant de rentrer à son tour dans la grande salle pour rejoindre la table des professeurs où il prit place à côté de Severus.

Le sombre professeur de potion semblait fusiller du regard quiconque osant ne serait ce que regarder dans sa direction (soit presque personne... L'avada ne se lance pas avec les yeux mais qui sait... on ne va pas prendre le risque, il s'agit quand même de Severus Rogue !). Le professeur de défense vit les lèvres de son collègue se pincer un peu plus et ses yeux se faire plus meurtriers. Il suivit le-dit regard et réalisa que l'homme tentait d'assassiner (de façon très lente et douloureuse) un Harry Potter au sourire quelque peu narquois. Le griffondor loin de détourner les yeux ou de le mitrailler du regard à son tour semblait plus qu'amuser et un brin moqueur. Ce qui bien entendu n'était pas pour arranger la si bonne humeur du maître des potions. Tony prit sur lui pour ne pas se mettre à rire. Il n'était pas bien difficile pour lui de deviner la raison de cette bataille visuelle.

Le potioniste n'avait, semblait-il, toujours pas digéré le fait de trouver Draco Malfoy, serpentard pur et dur, en train de tirer une luge dans les couloir du deuxième étage avec Harry Potter. Le tout afin de transporter une Luna Lovegood toujours aussi rêveuse, ses boucles d'oreilles radis bien en place et ses cheveux agrémentés de plumes multicolores.

Ce souvenir encore vivace mit à mal la contenance de l'Italien qui se mit finalement à rigoler s'attirant les foudres de Severus.

- Voyons Sev', ricana Tony. Remets toi, il n'y a pas mort d'homme.

- Dinozzo je ne sais pas si tu te rappelle mais mon filleul et Potter tiraient une LUGE dans les couloirs de l'école... ENSEMBLE !

- Et alors, ils s'amusaient. C'est pour ça que sont faites les vacances. Ça leur permet d'oublier la guerre.

- Qu'ils l'oublient autrement ! Le quidditch est un bon défouloir parait-il. Par Merlin, je ne supporterais pas d'autres scènes comme celles-ci. Fit Severus en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

- Allez Sev' ! Avoue qu'ils ont fait quelque chose d'original. Chasser le Chinchilla volant du Kazakhstan n'est pas donné à tout le monde, quoi que soit cet animal... Et puis ils se soutiennent c'est ce qui compte. Ils avaient tous les deux besoin de trouver quelqu'un à épauler et qui pourrait les épauler aussi. Voilà chose faite.

- Premièrement, si tu tiens à la vie ne m'appelle pas Sev'. Sinon je serais obligé de te faire souffrir ! Deuxièmement, pour ce qui est de Draco et Potter, je vais te laisser le soin de les gérer. Je ne peux rien faire et je ne veux rien savoir de leurs liens.

- Tu sais Severus, commença Tony d'un ton plus sérieux. Harry n'est pas James. Il est loin de l'image que tu te fais de lui et un jour il faudra que tu t'en rende compte. Car il va faire partie intégrante de la vie de Draco. Tout comme Luna d'ailleurs !

- Je sais... mais pour moi et pour le bien de ma mission, il m'est plus facile de haïr Potter de plus cela m'évite de penser à mes erreurs...

- Je me doute, après tout tu es humain. Bien que beaucoup ai tendance à te prendre pour un vampire... Moi même j'ai utilisé la même technique par le passé. Mais ces gosses ont besoin de soutient pas de personnes qui les enfoncent. Il est temps de les prendre au sérieux car, qu'on le veuille ou non, ils sont des enfants de la guerre. Et ils veulent se battre. Harry et toi vous n'avez pas le temps de vous détester pour des raisons qui n'ont pas lieu d'être. Je ne vous demande pas de vous mettre à gambader gaiement tous les deux dans les champs en vous lançant des fleurs des champs. Mais juste de faire la paix. Cette guerre est bien assez dure pour nous tous. Je connais ta position et je sais donc que tu ne peux pas te permettre d'afficher publiquement ton « allégeance » mais réfléchit quand même à ce que je te demande.

- Je ne veux plus parler de ça ici Dinozzo... Plus tard dans mes appartements serait plus approprié...

- Okay Sev', Mais nous en reparlerons soit en sur !

Quand le regard d'obsidienne de Severus se posa sur lui, Tony se contenta de ricaner puis de se mettre à manger. Heureusement qu'ils se trouvaient à table sinon il était certain que Severus lui aurait lancé un maléfice de son cru, pour avoir osé lui donner ce « surnom ridicule ». Il allait donc profiter de cette protection, manger tranquillement et exécuter un repli stratégique (ce que certains appellent communément une fuite...) afin d'être sur de ne pas croiser l'autre professeur au détour d'un couloir.

Peut-être Minerva accepterait-elle de le remplacer pour sa première ronde.

Qui avait osé dire qu'il n'était pas dangereux d'être prof ?!

**xXx**

Le retour en cours, voilà bien une chose qui avait toujours laissé Ange indifférente. La serdaigle n'était pas le moins du monde excitée à l'idée de retrouver ses camarades. Ceux-ci l'intéressaient à peu près autant qu'un moustique écrasé sur un par-brise et les cours la captivaient autant qu'une conférence sur les concombres de mers... (un comble pour une Serdaigle).

Pourtant le fait de voir Luna assise tranquillement à la table des bleu et bronze, sifflotant un air inconnu au bataillon, lui fit réaliser que finalement cela avait de bon de revenir. Et puis rester chez elle n'était pas du tout une option envisageable. Plus il y avait de distance entre son domicile et elle même mieux elle se portait !

Le fait était aussi que malgré toutes les horreurs ayant lieu au dehors, rien ne changeait vraiment à Poudlard. Dumbledore portait aujourd'hui encore une de ses robes inimitables tout en essayant de refiler des bonbons au citron à ses voisins. MacGonagall vêtue de son éternelle robe écossaise et toujours coiffée de son chignon impeccable surveillait la salle et Rogue avait toujours autant l'air d'un vampire à même de vous tuer d'un simple regard.

Les Poufsouffles échangeaient gaiement, se racontant leurs vacances et prenant des nouvelles de tous. Les Serdaigles faisaient de même à moindre échelle en profitant pour discuter aussi des divers devoirs de vacances. Les Serpentards bien plus calmes se contentaient de brèves discutions tout en retenues ne souhaitant pas aborder le sujets vacances. Et les Griffondors rigolaient bruyamment mener par Dean et Seammus successeurs non officiel des jumeaux Weasley.

Ce soir tout redevenait normal, loin de la guerre et des problèmes. Et cela avait le don de réchauffer le cœur d'Ange et de nombreuses autres personnes..

Pourtant tout cela n'est jamais loin et une fois seul dans son lit, plus rien ne nous empêche de replonger dans ses sombres pensées.

Ange resta de longues minutes à écouter le souffle régulier de ses camarades de dortoir. Et à se retourner dans son lit. Ses yeux améthystes se posèrent sur la boule de poils argentée en train de ronronner sur le second oreiller. Elle se permit un brève caresse aussi légère qu'une plume sur le pelage de Djiin puis se redressa et sortit du lit sans faire de bruit. Elle attrapa sa baguette qu'elle glissa dans son chignon fait sommairement et se faufila hors du dortoir pieds nus et simplement vêtue de son pyjama noir. Elle n'accorda aucun intérêt à la salle commune et ne prêta aucun attention aux réprimandes du tableau gardant l'entrée de la tour. La sensation des dalles de pierres gelées sous ses pieds lui fit remonter quelques frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale et un mince sourire de satisfaction prit place sur ses lèvres vermeilles. Rien de mieux que de flâner dans les couloirs de l'école pour ne pas se laisser aller aux divagations de son esprit.

La jeune fille descendit une quantité d'escaliers traversa tout autant de couloirs pour finalement s'arrêter devant une porte aux reflets bleutés du premier étage. Sans hésitation elle actionna la poignée et entra dans la salle. Instantanément elle se retrouva entourée par l'immensité de l'espace et de ses étoiles. Elle s'allongea sur le sol froid faisant fit de la poussière et s'immergea dans la contemplation des constellations.

Elle avait découvert cette salle ainsi que deux ou trois autres lors de ses expéditions nocturnes en troisième année. Les élèves déambulants dans les couloirs la nuit ne s'aventurait presque jamais au premier, préférant se rendre à la tour d'astronomie ou dans les étages supérieurs bien plus éloignés des bureaux professoraux. Bizarrement le fait que tout le monde se donne rendez-vous là haut avait orienter la roussette vers le premier et le second étage ou étonnamment les rondes de préfets et professeurs étaient bien moins courantes. (Pourquoi s'embêter lorsque l'on sait ou trouver tout ces petits délinquants qui ne respecte pas le couvre feux). Le peu de surveillance à ces niveaux lui avait donné lire accès à tous les couloirs oubliés de ces deux étages lui permettant de découvrir une vaste salle de musique agrémentée d'une ribambelle d'instruments. Ainsi qu'une salle dans laquelle se trouvait une grande étendue d'herbe avec petit lac et un saule pleureur le tout sous un beau ciel d'été. Mais son coup de cœur allait néanmoins à la salle de l'espace, celle où elle avait décidé de venir se réfugier ce soir. La pièce formait un énorme dôme où l'ensemble de la voie lactée était peinte. Faite sur le modèle du ciel de la grande salle, l'étendue étoilée du dôme évoluait en fonction de son modèle véritable bien plus inaccessible. Ici un simple mouvement de main vous permettait de voyager dans l'espace et de vous retrouver bien loin de la terre. Cela avait toujours fasciné la serdaigle qui aimait passer des heures à se perdre dans les tréfonds de l'espace.

Le regard dans le vague et l'esprit bien loin du monde réel, Ange n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Elle reprit ses esprits lorsqu'une personne s'assit à sa gauche.

- Des gens se sont pris des sorts pour s'être approché de moi de cette façon... expliqua t-elle calmement.

- Je suis donc bien heureux que tu ai pris sur toi et ne m'aie pas envoyé de sort. Après tout cela aurait été regrettable, il ne faudrait pas aggraver ton cas. Après tout il n'est pas loin de minuit et tu es présentement hors de ton dortoir.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle Tony.

- Oh moi non plus ça tombe bien. Je vais donc me contenter de m'allonger dans cette poussière si attirante et fixer le ciel étoilé.

Ainsi l'Italien rejoignit la serdaigle et se mit à fixer la représentation stellaire au plafond. Aucun des deux ne se sentit le besoin de parler durant un long moment chacun perdu dans son observation du ciel. Ce fut finalement Tony qui tourna la tête vers la jeune fille et rompit le silence.

- Ange... je suis désolé... pour...

- Stop Tony, chuchota t-elle sans quitter le ciel des yeux. Je ne veux pas de tes excuses. Le temps à passé depuis tous ces événement.

- Que le temps ai passé ou pas je... Abby et moi souhaiterions nous faire pardonner...

- J'avais fait mon choix ce jour là.

- Mais justement , s'exclama Tony en se redressant. Tu n'aurais jamais du avoir à faire ce choix. Tu étais une enfant ! Ce n'étais pas à toi de te sacrifier pour nous.

A ces mots la jeune femme se redressa à son tour et plongea ses yeux améthystes dans ceux de Tony.

- Pour vous ce n'était peut être pas à moi de me sacrifier. Mais je l'ai fait Tony. Si je ne l'avais pas fait nous serions tous les trois morts dans cette saloperie de forêt. Vous saviez aussi bien que moi qu'aucun d'entre eux ne nous laisseraient nous enfuir. Toi le jeune prodige des aurors qu'ils espéraient voir rallier leur camp. Abby qui avait été élevée pour tuer au nom de Voldemort et moi l'enfant négligée de mangemort de second rang. Vous étiez tous les deux blessés et deviez en plus me porter. Bien sur qu'il fallait faire un choix. Et sincèrement je préférais vous que moi.

- Tu n'avais même pas trois ans !

- Oui mais, vous deux aviez réussis à m'apporter de l'espoir. La première fois qu'elle m'a emmener jusqu'à ton cachot j'ai compris que vous étiez liés. Mais j'ai surtout compris qu'elle avait depuis bien longtemps laissé derrière elle les préceptes que lui avaient appris les mangemorts. Votre rencontre à Poudlard l'a empêché de devenir un monstre assassin. Moi j'étais une enfant de l'après guerre mes parents avaient échappés à Azkaban après la chute de Voldemort mais de nombreux autres mangemorts aussi. Et beaucoup attendaient déjà le retour de mage noir et voulaient vous entraîner et vous conditionner pour que vous l'aidiez dans sa futur ascension. Pourtant votre fuite à tout bouleverser. Tu sais aussi bien que moi comment ça c'est passé. On ne laisse pas s'échapper de si bons atouts !

Ange arrêta un moment son monologue pour se relever. Elle épousseta sont pyjama et s'accroupit face à Tony. Elle posa sa main sur la joue droite de l'italien et lui fit un sourire mélancolique.

- Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour m'avoir emmené avec vous ce jour là. Mais je préférais que ce soit moi plutôt que vous. J'avais toujours été prise pour valeur négligeable. Il fallait que ce soit moi entre leurs mains pas vous. Si c'était à refaire je le ferais si cela permets aujourd'hui de gagner cette guerre. Vous n'avez rien à vous faire pardonner. C'était ma décision.

La serdaigle fit glisser sa main de la joue de Tony et se leva pour prendre la direction de la sortie. Elle se stoppa en entendant le faible chuchotement de Tony.

- Après... que t'ont-ils fait ?

- Te torturer avec ça ne changera pas les choses Tony...

Cette simple phrase électrocuta le brun qui se redressa et s'approcha vivement d'Ange. Il lui agrippa les épaules et la força à se tourner face à lui. Son regard furieux plongea une fois de plus dans les yeux violet.

- Merde Ange, je m'en veux bien assez comme ça ! alors répond moi !

- Ils m'ont simplement fait regretté le fait d'avoir voulu m'enfuir. Ils ont d'ailleurs été très imaginatifs. Le fait que je n'ai que trois ans n'avait pas d'importance et puis il fallait bien évacuer la frustration de vous avoir vu vous enfuir. Après je suis juste redevenue cette gamine invisible et sans valeur. Je ne viens pas d'une famille importante il n'y avait donc aucun intérêt à s'occuper de moi.

- Ange... Je...

La serdaigle fit un pas en arrière détachant ainsi les mains de Tony de ses épaules. Pendant une brève seconde elle ressentit le besoin de serrer l'homme dans ses bras et de faire disparaître cette expression de douleur de son visage. Mais elle abandonna vite l'idée, lui et Abby avaient été ses lueurs d'espoir il y a bien longtemps. Mais aujourd'hui elle ne pouvait pas ce permettre de laisser un espoir comme celui là lui étreindre le cœur à nouveau. Elle devait se contenter de s'assurer que tous les deux ainsi que Luna, Draco, Harry ou encore Neville sortent de cette guerre vivants. Sa seule et unique tentative de fuite lui avait apprise à ne plus espérer quoi que ce soit. Ses géniteurs et les mangemorts ne se gêneraient pas pour la balancer au ministère ou à la tuer pour sauver leur peau. Elle était relativement tranquille à Poudlard et personne ne s'intéressait à elle chez elle. Mais ils ne lui permettraient aucun faux pas. Elle devait donc rester invisible et seulement s'assurer que les autres s'en sortiraient. Plus jamais elle ne permettrait à quelqu'un de vouloir la sauver, il leur fallait penser à eux et non à elle.

- Tony s'il te plais... ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont. Maintenant je vais bien mais je ne veux pas que tu risque ta vie pour me sortir de ma situation. Jamais. Il y a longtemps tu as réussis à emmener Abby avec toi, considère que l'enfant qui s'est détaché de vous pour vous permettre de fuir est mort. Je ne suis plus cette fillette qui venait t'apporter du chocolat dans ta cellule et qui croyait qu'elle pouvait partir loin de son manoir lugubre. Aujourd'hui je suis capable de me débrouiller je ne viendrais plus me blottir contre toi pour un peu de réconfort. Je suis fille de mangemort et même si je n'en suis pas fière ça ne change rien à ce fait. Oublie tout laisse moi veiller sur ceux qui me sont chers mais Je ne veux surtout pas que tu cherche à m'aider. Il est déjà bien trop tard pour moi...

Le vert et le violet s'affrontèrent une dernière fois avant qu'Ange ne se détourne définitivement et ne claque la porte en sortant. Une fois seul Tony serra les poings avant de frapper la porte de l'un d'entre eux. L'autre toujours serré contre son corps il posa son front contre la porte en bois et ferma les yeux douloureusement.

- Pourquoi ne me laisse tu pas t'aider, souffla t-il tristement.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Ange se tenait appuyée lourdement contre celle-ci. La tête renversée contre le battant elle se laissa peser de tout son poids dessus, abattu par les événements. Puis brusquement elle se décolla de la porte pour fuir à nouveau l'envie d'ouvrir la porte et de se blottir dans les bras rassurant de l'Italien.

La nuit à Poudlard les âmes tourmentées errent dans les couloirs à la recherche de réponses et de réconfort. Malheureusement parfois cela ne suffit plus et si l'espoir desserte les cœurs alors le désespoir s'insinue vicieusement enfermant ces âmes dans un cercle duquel il devient bien difficile de sortir...

**xXx**

Dans un sombre manoir, un mage noir, plus serpent qu'humain laissa un rictus déchirer la fine ligne de sa bouche occasionnant de nombreux frissons de ses partisans.

- Mes très chers Mangemorts, il est grand temps d'entrer pleinement en guerre. Tuer moi un maximum de sang de bourbe. Demain sera une aube rouge, le sang doit couler à flot ce soir. Dumbledore et Harry Potter pense pouvoir profiter du plaisir de Poudlard et bien nous allons les détromper. Tuez, Tuez et que la guerre commence vraiment. Ce soir, Fudge mourra de la main de mon cher pantin, qu'il meurt comme tous ces moldus que nous massacrerons cette nuit cela n'en sera que meilleurs !

Les mangemorts sortir et transplanèrent avide de tuerie. Cette nuit Londres allait s'emplir de hurlements d'horreur...

**X**

**XxX**

**X**

* * *

><p><strong>Finiiiiiiiiiiiii<strong>

**Encore une fois n'hésitez pas à me laisser un review qui fait toujours plaisir et ne vous prend que quelques instants ;)**

**J'attends encore une fois vos avis, conseils et suggestions avec impatience et intérêt =)**

**x**

**A plus tard **

**Ange du Fillénia ;3**


End file.
